Por tierras de Oriente
by Marla66
Summary: Harry está muy deprimido tras la muerte de Sirius. Sus tíos, cansados de él, venden su tutela a un desconocido. Empieza así un sinfín de peripecias: es sacado de Inglaterra sin su consentimiento por su nuevo tutor, regalado a un jeque, vendido en un mercado de esclavos y comprado por el que será su Maestro para terminar en manos de Voldemort con un final sorprendente.
1. Chapter 1 - En Privet Drive

CAPÍTULO I – En Privet Drive

Caminaba entre sombras y brumas, sin saber dónde estaba o a donde se dirigía. Una lejana luz llamó su atención. Se fue acercando, varita en mano, viendo cómo se dibujaba la forma entrecortada de una silueta humana. Una figura que le recordaba a…

— ¡Sirius! — Gritó esperanzado.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry y empezó a correr hacia su padrino. Ahora podía distinguirle bien, veía como sonreía alegre, haciéndole señas y disparatadas mímicas para que llegara hasta él. Siguió corriendo, sin acercarse nunca lo suficiente para poderle alcanzar.

Un haz de luz verde le detuvo, una maldición salida de la nada. Harry contempló horrorizado como aquella luz atravesaba el pecho de su padrino, convirtiendo en una mueca de dolor y asombro su hasta ahora alegre sonrisa. Vio horrorizado como Sirius Black desaparecía tras las sombras.

De nuevo sumergido en la oscuridad oyó la estridente risa de una mujer, luego… todo fue silencio, roto por el desgarrador grito de dolor que salió de la garganta de un destrozado Harry Potter.

— NOOOOO, Sirius…

Despertó gritando, con su mano tendida hacia el vacío. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sudado y con la cama completamente revuelta. Lagrimas silenciosas mojaban sus pálidas mejillas.

— Maldito crio del demonio — oyó la enfadada voz de su tío —. Te he dicho un millón de veces que no nos despiertes con tus gritos Si no callas voy a venir a cerrarte la boca yo mismo.

Harry se sentó en la cama, todavía temblando, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas replegadas. Todo había sido una pesadilla, un nuevo y horripilante sueño de la muerte de su padrino.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto — se lamentó, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

Se sentía culpable de aquella muerte. Si no se hubiera dejado engañar por aquellas falsas imágenes que le envió Voldemort, seguramente, nada hubiera sucedido a la persona que su corazón había adoptado como a un padre. Suspiró profundamente, intentando serenarse, no había lugar para los "sino" en su vida, debía enfrentar la realidad.

Sus familiares ya no le aguantaban. Todas las noches les despertaba con sus gritos y los golpes le caían, cada vez con más frecuencia, de la gruesa mano de su tío o de su cinturón. Empezaba a tener la piel marcada y dolía, pero lo aceptaba, era un merecido castigo.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban ya por la ventana y, sabiendo que no volvería a dormir, se levantó para preparar el desayuno para toda la familia. No tardó en oír las fuertes pisadas de su tío bajando aceleradamente la escalera y se encogió temiendo lo peor. Un muy enfadado Vernon Dursley apareció por la puerta de la cocina y fue directo hacia él. El miedo le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Aquella imponente figura le sujetó cruelmente del cuello de su amplia camiseta, empujándole con tanta fuerza que su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la pared.

— Óyeme bien mocoso — gruñó oprimiendo con rabia el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrino —. Como vuelvas a gritar una sola noche más…, te voy a echar de esta casa, ¿me oyes? Ya no aguanto más tus gritos, ni tus aberraciones. Tu tía y yo hemos tenido mucha paciencia contigo, pero esto ya se termina ¿Me has comprendido?

— Sí tío Vernon—. La respuesta fue solo un murmuro, viendo con temor la furia reflejada en el sudoroso rostro de su tío.

— Así lo espero. No hagas que esta conversación vuelva a repetirse o te arrepentirás verdaderamente de ello.

Sin una palabra más le soltó. Le miró con tanto resentimiento que Harry solo pudo bajar los ojos. Quedó inmóvil, temblando contra aquella pared, esperando los golpes que suponía iban a venir, pero nada sucedió, al menos por esta vez. Incomprensiblemente su tío logró controlar su ira, saliendo de la casa sin siquiera desayunar. Harry suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de la cocina, su cuerpo todavía temblando. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, normalizando poco a poco su respiración y masajeando la zona dolorida del cuello. El ruido de alguien acercándose hizo que volviera a la realidad y se levantó rápidamente, limpiándose alguna que otra lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos sin permiso.

Por la puerta aparecieron su tía y su primo, que desayunaron sin dirigirle la palabra. Suponía que habían oído los gritos de su tío y el tremendo portazo que dio al salir de la casa. Una vez que Dudley se fue, su tía le habló finalmente.

— Esta mañana vendrás conmigo a Londres. He de comprar algunas cosas indispensables para la casa y necesito que me ayudes a cargarlas, Vernon me ha dejado el coche. — y allí vio la razón por la que su tío no le había molido a palos aquella mañana, su tía le necesitaba.

— Pero tía, es peligroso que salga… sabes… Voldemort…Él…, no puedo salir…, las protecciones…— habló entrecortadamente, alarmado por las consecuencias que aquello podría acarrear. No quería ni pensar lo que podría suceder si los mortifagos averiguaban que se encontraba en Londres indefenso, acompañado solo por su tía muggle.

— Si mal no recuerdo, soy yo misma la que te proporciona esa protección de sangre, que el director de tu escuela tanto insiste en recordarnos — contestó secamente—. No busques escusas y obedece. "Duddy" este verano tiene una agenda social muy apretada y evidentemente no voy a molestarle.

— Pero… — intentó de nuevo Harry, pensando en la profecía que le había contado Dumbledore tras la muerte de Sirius. Matar o morir, ese era su destino ¿cómo iba su tía a protegerlo de aquello?

— No me discutas si no quieres que tu tío deba recordarte tu lugar en esta casa — amenazó fríamente—. Vete ya a tu habitación y arréglate decentemente para que no me avergüences.

Con miedo de lo que su tío podría hacer si insistía en no acompañarla fue a cambiarse. Se puso la ropa que se había comprado en la última salida a Hosmeade: unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga negra, todo de su talla. Dejaron la casa, subiéndose al coche, con dirección a Londres.

El viaje fue silencioso, agradeciendo que su tía le ignorada. Se sentía triste, con la sensación de que su vida se le escapaba de las manos y con demasiados muertos en su armario. Tenía que matar a Voldemort, pero ¿Cómo? Tan solo era un adolescente que no había cumplido todavía sus dieciséis años y sus poderes mágicos no eran nada especiales comparados con los de Voldemort, con años acumulando conocimientos. Ni siquiera físicamente daba la talla, era pequeño y delgado ¿Quién iba a sentirse intimidado ante alguien con aquel raquítico aspecto?

La voz de su tía, anunciando que habían llegado, le sacó de sus nefastos pensamientos.

Al llegar frente a los almacenes Harrods, Harry, quedó anonadado de la cantidad de personas que se movían de un lado a otro. Petunia, viendo que su sobrino se quedaba rezagado, le agarró fuertemente del brazo tirando de él.

— No te separes de mí, no quiero malgastar mi tiempo buscándote en esta multitud —gruñó enfadada.

Con una seria mirada de reproche y con el brazo bien sujeto, Harry, fue arrastrado entre aquella marea humana. Subieron varias plantas hasta llegar a destino. Entraron en una tienda de muebles antiguos, resultó que venían a recoger un paragüero que sus tíos habían encargado. Ahora entendía la razón del porque le necesitaba, la pieza en cuestión era de madera maciza y pesaba una barbaridad. Sólo su tía podía considerar aquello tan horroroso como un objeto "indispensable para su hogar", según ella misma había mencionado.

Tras pagar una suma de libras desorbitante salieron de la tienda y, con el pesado objeto en los brazos de un resignado Harry, se dirigieron hacia la planta donde se encontraban las oficinas de atención al cliente. Según pudo entender, Petunia, debía realizar unas gestiones con algo relacionado con su tarjeta de crédito caducada.

— Siéntate en una de esas sillas y no se te ocurra moverte mientras me esperas — le ordenó Petunia cuando llegaron frente al mostrador.

Sin darse la pena de contestar se sentó en una de las butacas que rodeaban la estancia, colocando el dichoso objeto en el suelo con cuidado. Se quedó mirando el paquete que , por suerte, iba envuelto en un grueso papel y nadie podía verlo. Sonrió al pensar que el de la tienda de muebles se estaría felicitando al deshacerse de algo tan horrendo.

Harry vagabundeó su mirada por aquellas enormes y elegantes oficinas. Se distrajo viendo al personal tras los mostradores, pero le llamó la atención una puerta abierta al final de un pasillo, solo su silla se privilegiaba de la vista de aquel escondido pasillo. Allí se encontraba un fastuoso y enorme despacho donde se veía a dos hombres, con elegantes y suponía costosos trajes, hablando animadamente. Pensó que podían estar despidiéndose al encontrarse los dos de pie casi frente a la puerta.

Se fijó en uno de ellos, de unos cuarenta años, moreno, de agradables rasgos, alto, corpulento y de tez algo oscura, en un conjunto era un hombre de aspecto distinguido. El hombre debió sentirse observado y giró la cabeza, perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro. Harry sintió una sensación extraña cuando conectó con aquellos intensos ojos negros y, avergonzado, al verse descubierto bajó la cabeza.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el Gryffindor curioso, no pudo dejar de observarle. El hombre seguía hablando, pero tampoco le perdía de vista y eso incomodó todavía más a Harry, removiéndose nervioso. Los dos hombres finalmente salieron del despacho hacia la gran sala donde se encontraba Harry esperando. Enseguida se les unieron tres hombres más que parecían sus escoltas. Debía ser un hombre muy importante o con mucho dinero para llevar lo que parecían tres guardaespaldas.

En ese momento volvía su tía y agradeció que le dijera que debían irse. Quería escapar del escrutinio de aquel desconocido. Se levantó de la butaca y cogió el paragüero, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la pata de la butaca y el paquete se escapó de sus manos, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Incomodo al ver todas las miradas fijas en él, por el ruido ocasionado, se agachó rápidamente para recoger el dichoso objeto.

Se quedó helado al comprobar que el papel de embalar se había rasgado y una de las figuras que adornaban el paragüero parecía rota. Horrorizado por lo que sus tíos podrían hacerle, al ver aquel costoso objeto roto por su culpa, no se dio cuenta que estaba utilizando su magia para recomponerlo. Al volverlo a mirar ya no vio la figura rota, suspirando de alivio al pensar que los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada. No llegó a ser consciente que él mismo lo había arreglado, aunque alguien sí vio lo sucedido y quedó asombrado al ver como la pieza se recomponía sola.

Harry olió un agradable e intenso perfume y notó unas manos sobre las suyas, sintiendo una extraña corriente ante aquel contacto. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el hombre al que había estado observando.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le ayudó a levantarse, mirándole con intensidad.

Los ojos de aquel hombre denotaban preocupación y algo más que Harry no supo definir.

— Sí, gracias — murmuró con sus mejillas sonrojadas y se separó rápidamente.

Ya con el paragüero bien sujeto siguió a su tía, que le fue maldiciendo por su torpeza y por lo inútil que podía llegar a ser, amenazándole con múltiples castigos si el valioso objeto había recibido algún daño.

Aquel hombre se quedó mirando cómo el muchacho se alejaba cabizbajo siguiendo a la desagradable mujer, que parecía no tenerle en mucha estima por la forma brusca y despectiva en que le trataba. Miró a su alrededor y todos continuaban con lo suyo, nadie más se había percatado de lo sucedido y sonrió enigmáticamente.

— Sigue a ese muchacho. — Ordenó a uno de los suyos en voz baja —. Quiero saber todo de él, donde vive, con quien, busca también si hay malos tratos con el menor. Cuando tengas la información reúnete conmigo en el hotel.

Y el hombre desapareció entre la gente, siguiendo al joven, como le habían ordenado.

El viaje de vuelta a Privet Drive fue muy tenso y lo primero que hizo Petunia, al llegar a casa, fue comprobar minuciosamente "el objeto de arte". Harry suspiró al ser castigado a su habitación sin comer, pero obedeció como siempre. No tenía más remedio que tener paciencia hasta que alguien viniera a buscarle. Esperaba que Ron le invitase a la Madriguera y poder escapar de aquella casa en la que nadie le quería.

Por suerte, su tía no le contó nada de lo sucedido a su marido y no hubo un castigo mayor. El resto de la semana pasó monótona para Harry, realizando los quehaceres de la casa, arreglando el jardín, pintando la valla o encerrado bajo llave en su habitación. Ya no volvió a salir a la calle, aunque le había gustado aquella salida, no quería arriesgarse a tener un encuentro con algún mortifago.

Por la noche se había acostumbrado a no dormir mucho para no tener pesadillas, no quería despertar a nadie con sus gritos. Su salud cada vez era más precaria y su depresión más profunda. Su tío, siempre al acecho, esperaba cualquier pequeño error para castigarlo duramente y, a veces, no necesitaba de ese error para descargar su frustración con él.

Debían ser las nueve de la noche del domingo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de la calle. Harry estaba encerrado en su habitación y se alertó al oír el ruido. No era normal que alguien se presentara a esas horas, no esperaban visitas y en un domingo no podía ser un vendedor. Oyó voces en el piso inferior, pero ningún ruido de lucha, ni maldiciones, debían ser conocidos de sus tíos y él no tenía permiso para bajar a comprobarlo. Se estaba volviendo algo paranoico. Sonrió al pensar en lo educados que serían los mortifagos si llamasen al timbre para avisar de su llegada. Siguió escuchando por si oía algún ruido inusual, pero nada le indicó que hubiera peligro. Al final se relajó hasta que quedó dormido.

Abajo, en la puerta de entrada, Vernon y Petunia Dursley recibían a tres elegantes personajes que, como tarjeta de visita, les enseñaron un maletín lleno de dinero y las palabras "Queremos nos cedan la tutela de su sobrino Harry Potter"


	2. Chapter 2 - Transacciones

CAPÍTULO II – Transacciones

A Vernon Dursley se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquel maletín repleto de dinero. Les dejaron pasar, invitándoles a sentarse en el salón, para que explicaran exactamente lo que querían de su sobrino y que significaba ese dinero.

— Deseamos que nos cedan la tutela de Harry Potter —. Repitió uno de los hombres, que se había presentado diciendo que era abogado —. Sabemos que todavía es menor y nos ocuparemos de él y de todas sus necesidades.

— No entiendo su interés, el muchacho no tiene nada de especial y es feliz en esta casa, siempre le hemos cuidado bien— habló Vernon, buscando con aquellas palabras sacar un mayor beneficio. Si aquella gente tenía tanto dinero quizás podrían pagar un poco más si tanto le querían.

— Señor Dursley, no quiera tomarnos el pelo. —Se enfadó uno de los hombres —. Hemos investigado la relación que tienen con su sobrino y el muchacho no es que viva en muy buenas condiciones. Si les denunciamos a asuntos sociales obtendremos su custodia sin problemas, hasta puede que les detengan por negligencia en las necesidades básicas del chico. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con su hijo? Creo que se verían en apuros para explicar, ante la ley, muchas de las decisiones que han tomado con respecto a su sobrino.

— Deberían tomar el dinero que se les ofrece, no habrá más — añadió el abogado con hostilidad —. Este maletín contiene doscientas mil libras, firmen los papeles, sin preguntas, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto —. Y puso sobre la mesa un voluminoso dossier.

— El muchacho no querrá ir con ustedes voluntariamente. — murmuró Petunia, intimidada por aquellos hombres.

— Explíquese. — gruñó el abogado.

— Conoce gente que no dejará que se lo lleven. Puede que vengan a buscarle pronto ¿Qué vamos a decirles cuando no le encuentren en casa?

— Invéntense lo que quieran — contestó el abogado elevando un poco la voz, esa gente cada vez le caía peor —.No nos importan las escusas que utilicen, pero en ningún caso pueden decir dónde o con quien está su sobrino o nos encargaremos que pierdan el dinero que les ofrecemos y mucho más.

Un tenso silencio se instauró en la habitación tras aquellas palabras.

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? — preguntó uno de los hombres. En el informe, que les había proporcionado el investigador privado que contrataron, no salía nada sobre adultos que se preocuparan por el chico. Solo mencionaba que el menor estaba todo el verano encerrado en aquella casa con sus familiares, utilizándole como sirviente, y, el resto del año, en un internado del que poco habían podido descubrir al ser una institución muy restringida y elitista.

— Son… profesores y estudiantes de su escuela— empezó a explicar Petunia, sin saber que contarles para no decir nada sobre la magia —. Les conoció en el colegio donde estudia. Les da pena el chico por ser huérfano y se creen en la obligación de protegerle.

— No creo que haya ningún problema, el nuevo tutor de su sobrino sabrá hacerse cargo — Volvió a hablar el abogado —Ahora firmen.

Vernon, feliz de deshacerse del muchacho, empezó a firmar todos los documentos en que otorgaba la custodia a un tal Yamil Al—Thamid. No quiso preguntar quién era, no le interesaba, solo sabía que se deshacía del bueno para nada y que con ello ganaba doscientas mil libras. En cambio, Petunia, tenía miedo de los magos, de lo que podrían hacerles si averiguaban que habían cedido la custodia a un desconocido. Su marido la miró de mala manera y no tuvo más opción que empezar a firmar.

Cuando terminaron, el hombre que dijo era abogado, se guardó todos los originales firmados en su cartera y les entregó una botellita con un líquido transparente.

— Pónganle esto en la bebida, durante la comida, no tiene ningún sabor y no va a notar nada.

— ¿Qué le va a suceder cuando se lo tome? — preguntó Petunia.

— Va a sentir sueño y dormirá hasta que vengamos a buscarle, podremos despertarle, pero estará algo atontado. No opondrá resistencia y lo podremos sacar de la casa tranquilamente sin alertar a los vecinos. Cuando se dé cuenta de lo que sucede ya estará lejos de aquí. Por qué no creo que quieran contarle el acuerdo que acaban de firmar ¿Verdad?

Una viva negación de los dos miembros del matrimonio fue la respuesta que suponía el abogado. Sin más palabras los tres hombres se levantaron, el abogado cogió el maletín del dinero y vació la mitad de su contenido sobre la mesa.

— La otra mitad cuando el chico esté con nosotros y hayamos comprobado que no han hablado con nadie, entonces, se les hará llegar el resto del dinero.

Se despidieron y Vernon guardó rápidamente el dinero que, aunque era la mitad, era una enorme cantidad con la cual podrían vivir holgadamente. Al final tener todos esos años al muchacho había servido de algo.

El nuevo día empezó como siempre para Harry. Había recibido una carta de Dumbledore que le decía que en una semana pasaría a buscarle para llevarle a la madriguera. Estaba feliz de poder dejar esa casa y volver a ver a sus amigos, solo tenía que aguantar una semana más.

Se vistió y bajó para hacer el desayuno para "Duddy", que tenía que salir temprano para sus "actos sociales" y para un extrañamente contento tío Vernon, que no le gritó ni una sola vez, sonriendo con una mueca inquietante cada vez que le veía.

A la hora de comer estaba solo con su tía. Le obligó a ducharse y a vestirse con su mejor ropa. Le explicó que ese día comerían los dos en el comedor y que ella se ocuparía de cocinar y servir. Harry se extrañó, pero obedeció no queriendo enfadar a su tía.

Comieron un estofado de carne que le supo a delicias y hasta le dejó beber un poco de vino. Un delicioso helado de chocolate remató la estupenda comida. Después de comer, Harry, empezó a sentirse somnoliento, creyó que sería el vino al que no estaba acostumbrado. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos no se cerraran.

— Ve al sofá a dormir, te estás cayendo de sueño — comentó Petunia, ayudándole a caminar hacia el sofá.

Harry no se daba mucha cuenta de lo que sucedía. Su cabeza había entrado en un estado de letargo que iba incrementándose. Llegó con dificultad al sofá, dando tumbos como si estuviera borracho, hasta que cayó irremediablemente dormido.

A la hora prevista llamaron a la puerta, Petunia, abrió nerviosa y se encontró a dos de los hombres de la noche anterior, elegantemente vestidos con traje. Eran altos, corpulentos, de tez muy morena y pelo oscuro.

— Buenas tardes señora, ¿Podría mostrarnos dónde está el chico? – preguntó uno de ellos educadamente.

— Dormido en el sofá del salón — contestó indicándoles el camino.

Los dos hombres entraron al salón, dirigiéndose al sofá donde descansaba la pequeña figura del nuevo pupilo de su señor.

— Harry despierta — le llamó uno de los hombres.

— Umm…

— Vamos, ponte de pie muchacho —. Insistió el otro ayudándole a levantarse. No querían sacarlo de la casa dormido, para que los vecinos no pudieran testimoniar que se lo llevaron a la fuerza —. Dile adiós a tu tía.

— Adiós tía, me gustó el helado — habló algo atontado e hizo el gesto de volverse a sentar al sofá para dormir nuevamente.

— No, nada de dormir ahora muchacho, vamos despéjate un poco, hemos de irnos, podrás dormir en el coche.

— ¿Irnos?

— Sí, harás un largo viaje, anda muévete.

Le colocaron una gorra con visera para cubrir su rostro y, sin dejar que volviera a sentarse en el sofá, uno de los hombres le sostuvo del brazo y le dirigió hacia el exterior, subiéndole a la parte trasera del coche aparcado frente a la casa. Fueron rápidos y cubierto por la corpulencia de los dos hombres nadie pudo percatarse de nada. Una vez dentro del vehículo, los cristales tintados, ocultaron al medio dormido pasajero.

Harry se dejó caer en el asiento hasta que quedó acostado para seguir durmiendo, incapaz de enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Petunia entregó las gafas de su sobrino a uno de los hombres, diciéndole que las necesitaba para ver y observó como el coche arrancaba dejando atrás Privet Drive.

El trayecto no duró más de dos horas y Harry no se despertó ni una sola vez. Llegaron al parking del aeropuerto de Londres, donde los estaba esperando Bahir, el que se presentó en casa de los Dursley como el abogado, también de tez oscura y ojos claros, no tan alto como los que venían en el coche y de constitución delgada.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Bahir viendo dentro del coche a un todavía dormido Harry.

— Todo perfecto, está completamente grogui, ha dormido todo el camino sin dar problemas. ¿Tiene toda la documentación, señor Bahir? — comentó Utba, que era el que conducía el coche.

— Sí, los papeles de la tutela ya están formalizados, tengo su pasaporte, su documento de identidad y la carta firmada por su tutor autorizando el viaje, Un avión privado está esperándonos.

— Entonces vamos a despertar al bello durmiente para pasar la aduana y que suba al avión — sonrió Utba, saliendo del vehículo para sentarse en la parte trasera.

— Estate alerta, cuando despierte se encontrará desorientado y puede reaccionar mal — comentó Wadi a su compañero.

Utba, sentado en la parte trasera del coche, sacudió suavemente a Harry para que despertara, mientras, su compañero esperaba de pie fuera del coche, del otro lado, cortando una posible huida.

— Venga dormilón, despierta, el avión nos espera — le llamó Utba.

Les costó varios minutos sacar a Harry del sopor en el que se encontraba. Con paciencia le fueron despertando. Utba le pasó una toalla mojada por el rostro y le ayudó a sentarse.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Utba al ver que el chico reaccionaba.

Un gruñido fue la única contestación. Harry se sujetaba la cabeza, le dolía a rabiar y debía contener las náuseas para no vomitar.

Esperaron unos minutos más y le dieron agua para beber. Poco a poco las náuseas fueron desapareciendo y pudo levantar la cabeza, que había mantenido gacha cubriéndola con sus manos. Ya algo más despejado se dio cuenta que estaba en un vehículo rodeado de gente que no conocía.

— ¿Quiénes sois?, ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó confuso viendo a su alrededor.

— Yo soy Utba, mi compañero se llama Wadi y el está fuera del coche esperándonos, el resto de preguntas te las responderemos cuando estemos embarcados en el avión.

— ¿Avión?, ¿Qué avión?, yo no voy a subir a ningún avión — exclamó nervioso. Esa gente no parecían mortifagos, ni siquiera magos, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de subir a un avión con desconocidos. — ¿Dónde están mis tíos?

— Uff, te prefiero medio dormido, eres más tratable —. Suspiró Utba, que seguía sentado en el coche —. Venga no nos des problemas y vamos por las buenas.

— Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte con ustedes — afirmó contundente y empezó a forcejear, repartiendo algún que otro golpe para intentar salir del coche y huir de aquella gente de la que no sabía sus intenciones. —. Déjenme marchar.

Perdiendo la paciencia y viendo que no iban a convencerlo por las buenas, Utba, sacó una pequeña botellita del bolsillo e impregnó un pañuelo con el líquido que, tras forcejear con el chico, logró poner en su nariz y boca sin que pudiera oponer más resistencia. En segundos volvía a estar inconsciente.

— Ahora vamos a tener que cargarlo y dar muchas explicaciones en la aduana — gruñó el abogado no conforme con aquella acción. Le daba pena el chico, se le veía tan indefenso y había vivido tantas malas experiencias. — Además que drogarlo otra vez no es lo mejor para su salud, va a encontrarse fatal cuando despierte.

— Mejor cargarlo que tener a una fiera debatiéndose por huir. Creo que vamos a tener más problemas con él de lo que imaginamos – dijo Utba, masajeando el brazo donde había recibido un buen golpe del muchacho.

Cogieron a Harry en brazos y le colocaron en una silla de ruedas, que tenían cargada en el maletero del coche por si acaso. Como suponían, los de aduanas no pusieron muy buena cara al ver al muchacho inconsciente. Aunque tuvieran inmunidad diplomática y los papeles estuvieran en toda regla, el chico seguía teniendo nacionalidad británica y no estaban muy convencidos de dejarlos marchar del país en un avión privado.

Bahir cogió su móvil y se pasó media hora hablando con uno y con otro para, al final, conseguir que les dieran luz verde y poder partir. Sin más contratiempos subieron al avión que les llevaría a su país.

Sentaron cómodamente al durmiente, atándole el cinturón de seguridad, para luego acomodarse ellos mismos preparándose para el despegue. Tenían por delante unas ocho horas de viaje y, con la diferencia horaria, la hora prevista de llegada eran las ocho de la mañana, hora local de Mascate, la capital de Omán.

El vuelo transcurrió tranquilo hasta que Harry empezó a despertar y los tres se miraron entre sí, viendo que los problemas iban a empezar con su acompañante forzado.

El abogado no entendía las razones del nuevo tutor del muchacho para sacarlo del país como si estuvieran secuestrándole. Había intentado razonar con él para que hablara con el chico y, sabiendo los malos tratos que recibía de su familia, seguro hubiera estado de acuerdo en tener un nuevo tutor, pero su jefe no había atendido a razones. Le aseguró que debían sacar al chico lo más rápidamente posible del país y, sobre todo, que el principal implicado no supiera nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Mi cabeza — se quejó al despertarse. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, sin poder evitarlo, vomitó por unos minutos.

Wadi, que se esperaba esa reacción, ya estaba preparado a su lado con varias bolsas de papel y una caja de toallitas refrescantes. Cuando pareció que el estómago del chico se calmaba, le limpió y refrescó la cara con las toallitas y le puso sus gafas en el puente de la nariz.

— Tomate esto, te aliviará el dolor de cabeza —. Le tendió la mano Wadi, con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Harry se le quedó mirando intentando recordar. Observó a su alrededor viendo que estaba en un avión, volando hacia rumbo desconocido para él. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

— No voy a tomarme nada — contestó con recelo tras unos segundos. — ¿Alguien puede explicarme que hago aquí? — preguntó mirando por la ventanilla, donde todo lo que se veía era negro, debía ser por la noche. — ¿Qué quieren?

— Bien —. Fue el abogado el que tomó la palabra —. Mi nombre es Bahir, soy el abogado de la familia Al-Thamid, tu nuevo tutor. Déjame terminar antes de que me interrumpas — dijo al ver que Harry iba a protestar —. Tus tíos cedieron tu tutela libremente al señor Yamil Al—Thamid, una persona importante del gran pueblo de Omán, tu nuevo país de residencia. Él se ocupará de tu educación y tus necesidades a partir de ahora. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

— ¿Nuevo tutor? ¿Omán? —. Entre lo espeso que estaba, el dolor de cabeza, su estómago revuelto y aquella bomba que acababan de comunicarle…, ¿dudas? claro que tenía dudas, cientos de dudas, miles de dudas, pero solo una pregunta fue la que salió de su boca —¿A cambio de cuánto dinero me vendieron mis tíos? — masculló enfadado.

— Veo que les conoces bien — comentó el abogado —, pero esa información no la necesitas, del resto te informará personalmente tu tutor en cuanto lleguemos.

— ¿Y por qué, ese Yamil no sé qué, quiere ser mi tutor?

— Él mismo te aclarará las dudas cuando lleguemos. — volvió a repetir el abogado.

— Yo no puedo quedarme en vuestro país, debo volver a Londres, tengo pendiente un asunto importante. — habló nervioso, levantándose de su asiento.

— Vuelve a sentarte y relájate si no quieres pasar el resto del viaje durmiendo. — Le amenazó uno de los mastodontes.

Harry le miró algo intimidado y retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse.

— Harry — le habló el abogado con voz suave, intentando calmarlo—. La cesión de tu tutela es legal y reconocida, tanto en Inglaterra como en Omán. Tenemos la ley de nuestra parte y, al ser menor de edad, debes acatar las normas que tu tutor legal te imponga.

— NO, ES IMPOSIBLE, debo volver — gritó desesperado —. Tengo algo importante que debo solucionar. NO LO ENTIENDEN.

Notó que algo de su magia se escapaba y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para intentar controlarla, no siendo muy buena idea que se rompiera una ventana o cualquier otra pieza en un avión en marcha.

Harry empezó a palpar todos sus bolsillos buscando la varita y se dio cuenta que no la llevaba encima. Recordó que la había dejado en la habitación, antes de bajar a comer, en casa de sus odiosos tíos. ¿Quién iba a decirle que su propia tía le traicionaría? Aquella esplendida comida solo había sido una trampa para drogarle.

— La última comida de un condenado — murmuró. Debía haber hecho caso a las palabras de Moody "vigilancia constante".

Utba se acercó con el frasco de cloroformo y un pañuelo, el chico estaba muy nervioso y no quería a un adolescente nervioso en un espacio tan reducido como era un avión.

— Vas a comportarte o te duermo —. Le advirtió Utba muy serio.

Harry volvió a retroceder unos pasos, alejándose de aquel imponente hombre que le sacaba varias cabezas y le triplicaba en masa corporal. Sabía que, si ese hombre se lo proponía, acabaría con el pañuelo en su cara y dormiría sin saber a dónde le llevaban. Quizás si obedecía tendría una posibilidad de escapar cuando bajaran del avión, así que movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se sentó en un asiento, lo más alejado de ellos, sin decir nada más.

El resto del viaje pasó relativamente tranquilo, los tres hombres dormitaban o hablaban entre ellos en una lengua que Harry no entendía, suponía que era árabe. Él también durmió durante gran parte del viaje, debido todavía a las drogas, hasta que pudo despejarse. Para entretenerlo le dieron un libro sobre su nuevo país de residencia. Leyó que Omán era un país situado al sudoeste de Asia, en la costa sudoeste de la península arábiga. Sus países vecinos eran Arabia Saudita y el Yemen y daba al mar Arábigo. Gobernado por un sultán, era un país rico y, en las últimas décadas, había progresado mucho en tecnología e infraestructuras.

— Estamos llegando muchacho, siéntate bien y abróchate el cinturón — le avisó el que se llamaba Utba, recogiéndole el libro y guardándolo en una bolsa.

Miró al hombre con mala cara. Como no podía hacer nada hasta que salieran del avión obedeció. Observó por la ventanilla, curioso por ver el lugar al que se acercaban. Divisó un terreno árido y rocoso, todas las construcciones se agrupaban a lo largo de la costa y el resto parecía deshabitado e inhóspito. A medida que se acercaban pudo distinguir un puerto, en el que se veían grandes barcos atracados. Si no conseguía volver en avión podría escapar por mar. Por tierra sería imposible con la aridez del terreno.

Cuando el avión se detuvo, los dos gorilas, se acercaron rápidamente a Harry, desabrocharon su cinturón y le cogieron cada uno por un brazo. Aunque forcejeó y soltó toda clase de improperios, le fue imposible deshacerse de aquellas enormes manos. Iba a tener difícil su escapada con esos dos mastodontes sujetándole.

— Debo ir al baño — les anunció Harry, tan solo pisar el interior de aquel moderno aeropuerto.

Acompañado de Utba entraron en un enorme baño público, sintiéndose contrariado al no ver ninguna ventana por la que poder saltar. Solo había una única puerta y tenía al mastodonte pegado a su espalda.

— Oye, necesito intimidad, déjame solo — protestó Harry, intentando alejarse.

— Ni lo sueñes pequeño. Haz lo que tengas que hacer o nos vamos ahora mismo.

Harry, en un intento desesperado, le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla e intentó salir corriendo. Aquel mastodonte ni siquiera se inmutó por el golpe recibido y reaccionó inmediatamente a su tentativa de fuga, cogiéndole por el cabello, parando dolorosamente su huida.

— No vuelvas a intentarlo mocoso — gruñó en su oído, empujándole fuera del baño.

Harry empezaba a odiar a ese hombre, con aquella sonrisa burlona siempre en sus labios y sus fuertes manos sujetándole sin darle respiro. Eso empezaba a ponerse muy difícil, aquellos tipos no iban a dejarle solo y empezaba a desesperarse. Estaba en un país desconocido y no tenía a nadie al que acudir. La lástima era que todavía no sabía desaparecerse y tenía miedo de escindirse si lo intentaba y sin su varita poco podía hacer.

El abogado les hizo pasar por la aduana sin ningún problema, entregando todos los papeles.

— No puedo quedarme, de verdad, debo volver. — Intentó de nuevo Harry, pero nadie le hizo caso y siguieron arrastrándole a través del aeropuerto.

A la salida les esperaba un enorme y lujoso coche con chofer, al que le obligaron a entrar sin muchos miramientos. Se encontró sentado entre los dos enormes tipos, que no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, sentándose delante el abogado.

Ya solo le quedaba la esperanza de convencer a su nuevo tutor de que debía volver lo antes posible, sino huiría en cuanto le dejaran solo. Se quedó callado durante el viaje en coche y los otros tampoco dijeron nada, respetando su silencio.

Viendo por la ventanilla descubrió una bonita y moderna ciudad con muchos edificios blancos, lo que suponía la construcción típica del país, contrastando con grandes edificios modernos, pero principalmente se fijó en las carreteras y en donde estaba el dibujo que señalaba el puerto.

Llegaron finalmente frente a unas enormes puertas de hierro que se abrieron para ellos y, tras ellas, se encontraba un magnífico edificio. Parecía un palacio, con grandes columnas y enormes ventanales, todo rodeado de bonitos jardines. Harry pudo ver que las puertas estaban resguardadas por guardias armados y también se encontraban algunos patrullando por los jardines. Suspiró, su idea de escaparse volvía a complicarse. No tenía idea de quien era su nuevo tutor, pero toda aquella seguridad le daba mala espina.

Cuando el coche se detuvo le acompañaron hacia el interior de aquel enorme edificio.

— Esta es tu nueva residencia Harry— le informó el abogado al entrar —. Se bienvenido a ella y a nuestro país.


	3. Chapter 3 - una nueva vida

CAPÍTULO III – Una nueva vida

Entraron en la casa y Harry quedó asombrado ante todo el lujo que le rodeaba. Recorrieron anchos y luminosos pasillos y vio enormes salas, todas ricamente adornadas, quedando cohibido ante tanta suntuosidad. Fue dirigido hacia un enorme despacho y le sentaron, algo bruscamente, en un cómodo sillón.

— Espérate aquí, voy a avisar a tu tutor de nuestra llegada — le ordenó Bahir, el abogado, saliendo del despacho.

Wadi y Utba se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta, vigilándole. Su hipotética fuga se había ido al carajo con la vigilancia constante de aquellos dos mastodontes. No podía negar que estaba asustado, estaba solo y no sabía que esperar de aquella gente ni que querían de él.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Bahir, iba acompañado de un hombre elegantemente vestido y…, Harry quedó estupefacto al reconocer al hombre que encontró en las oficinas de los almacenes Harrods en Londres. No podría olvidar aquellos profundos ojos negros, que ahora le miraban con seriedad evaluándole, ni aquel agradable y peculiar perfume que olió enseguida que el hombre entró en la habitación.

¿Por qué ese hombre había comprado su custodia a sus tíos? No entendía nada, pero iba a ser prudente y estar alerta.

— Esperad fuera — ordenó en tono autoritario.

Los tres hombres se retiraron inmediatamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Bienvenido a mi casa Harry, espero que el viaje haya sido agradable. — Saludó, sentándose en un sillón situado frente al del más joven —. Mi nombre es Yamil Al-Thamid, quiero que me llames señor Yamil.

— No comprendo que hago aquí Sr. Yamil, ni por qué se me ha secuestrado.

— Nadie te ha secuestrado Harry — habló en tono conciliador —. Ahora soy tu tutor legal. Tus tíos me cedieron tu custodia y, con ello, tengo completos poderes sobre tu vida hasta la mayoría de edad. Vas a vivir aquí conmigo, bajo mi protección. Lamento mucho la forma en que se te alejó de Inglaterra y te pido disculpas por ello, pero fue por tu seguridad.

Vaya porquería, pensó entrecerrando los ojos, otro que salía con que hacia las cosas a su espalda por su seguridad. ¿Es que nadie podía preguntarle antes de actuar y poder decidir él mismo sobre su vida?

— Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, poco a poco vamos a ir conociéndonos y podremos hablar de todas ellas —continuó hablando —. Espero que te acostumbres rápido a tu nueva vida. Como tu tutor me debes respeto y no me gusta que me desobedezcan, si cumples estas simples reglas todo irá como la seda entre nosotros.

— Pero señor Yamil debo volver a Londres, dejé algo muy importante por realizar y mucha gente depende de ello. Si mis tíos no se preocupan por mí, no es lo mismo con mis amigos. Ellos van a inquietarse cuando descubran mi desaparición, debo volver lo antes posible.

— No hay nada tan importante que un adolescente deba solucionar — Sonrió —. A partir de hoy yo solucionaré tus problemas importantes y me ocuparé de ti y de tus necesidades. Quiero que aprendas a confiar en mí, aquí tendrás todo lo que necesites: comida, ropa, educación, respeto y cariño.

Eran palabras muy bonitas, pero ¿cuánta verdad habría tras ellas? ¿Por qué un hombre que vivía en tierras tan lejanas se interesaba en su bienestar? Por experiencia sabía que nadie se preocupaba por él sino era por conveniencia, solo Sirius había escapado a esa regla y ahora… ya no estaba.

— Agradezco sus intenciones, aunque sigo sin saber ni entender sus razones, pero insisto… debo volver a mi país.

— No seas tozudo, no vas a volver a Inglaterra en un largo tiempo. — habló esta vez en un tono más seco. — En cuanto a tus amigos deberás ganarte el derecho de que puedas contactar con ellos, todos estáis de vacaciones así que nadie va a extrañarte de momento.

— Pero…

— No hay peros — le cortó —. Te pedí respeto y obediencia no empecemos con mal pie. Hoy dejaré que te instales y descanses del viaje. Tendrás un asistente personal, su nombre es Habib. Él te acompañará en todo momento y podrás pedirle todo lo que necesites, siempre que no sea muy descabellado — le avisó —. Te recuerdo nuevamente que no me gusta que me desobedezcan e intentar salir de aquí sin permiso sería una muestra de desobediencia muy grave con nefastas consecuencias. Ahora te acompañaran a tu habitación, mañana nos veremos. No debes preocuparte por nada, Habib, te guiará e informará de tus obligaciones cada mañana.

— Señor Yamil... — intentó hablar nuevamente Harry.

— No Harry, mañana hablaremos — Se levantó, dando así por terminada la conversación.

Yamil llamó a los dos gorilas, que esperaban fuera, para que le acompañaran a sus nuevos aposentos.

Al entrar se encontró en una grandiosa y elegante habitación, donde encontró el que suponía era Habib. Un joven de agradables facciones y expresivos ojos negros, de unos veinte años, delgado, tez morena y un largo pelo negro atado en una trenza que, con su figura algo andrógina, le daban un aspecto algo afeminado. Vio como le sonreía afablemente, saludándole con una leve reverencia. Los dos gorilas salieron deseándole buen día y les dejaron solos.

— Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar señor Harry, soy Habib, su asistente. — Se presentó con voz dulce —. Estoy a su disposición y le ayudaré a acomodarse a su nueva vida. Creo que lo primero sería un buen baño relajante, le vendrá bien después de tantas horas de viaje, luego le haré traer algo de comer y le enseñaré la zona de la casa por la que está autorizado desplazarse —. Le contó en un perfecto inglés, parecía que en aquel lugar todos hablaban su idioma y no tendría problemas para comunicarse.

— Gracias, me parece bien. En cuanto al baño puedo preparármelo yo mismo.

— Oh, no señor Harry — replicó con un gracioso ademan de manos, como si estuviera horrorizado con aquello —. Soy su asistente y entra en mis obligaciones cuidarlo y que tenga todo lo que necesita, sólo déjese cuidar. Sé que en su país no se acostumbra a ello, pero aquí sería un insulto que rechazara mis atenciones.

Sin darle opción a replica, Habib, se dirigió hacia una puerta, que supuso que era la del baño, dejándole solo. Harry aprovechó para dar una vuelta por la enorme estancia, ricamente decorada en tonos azules y cremas. Una imponente cama de matrimonio presidia la habitación, llena de cojines de todas las medidas. Un ventanal lo iluminaba todo y daba paso a una terraza privada con vista a los jardines, que terminaban en una pequeña playa privada. El paisaje era relajante, se divisaba un mar azul intenso de aguas tranquilas, aunque el calor era sofocante.

Volvió a entrar a la fresca habitación y siguió revisando para encontrar otra puerta, donde descubrió un vestidor lleno de ropa a su medida y zapatos de todo tipo y para todas las ocasiones. Finalmente abrió la puerta por la que había entrado y se encontró de frente con uno de los mastodontes que, sonriendo, le hizo que no con la cabeza obligándole a entrar nuevamente.

No le dio tiempo a patear la puerta, como tenía intención para aliviar su frustración, que su asistente apareció informándole que su baño estaba preparado. Le cogió de la mano guiándole sin darle opción y entraron en el baño. Harry se encontró en una enorme pieza, también en tonos azules, donde había una gran bañera redonda llena de agua humeante.

Habib empezó a desabrocharle la ropa y eso dejó a Harry en jaque.

— Gracias, yo lo hago — y retiró las manos del asistente de su ropa.

— No, no, yo debo ayudarle — insistió volviendo a desabotonar su camisa.

— Por favor, yo lo hago, espérame fuera. — se ofuscó.

Pero fue inútil, las manos de su asistente siguieron insistiendo, deshaciendo los botones de su camisa, por mucho que Harry intentara apartarlas. Tras una pequeña lucha de manos se encontró, sin saber cómo, desnudo dentro de la gran bañera y con Habib enjabonando su pelo en un placentero masaje. Cuando terminó de lavarlo, lo dejó dentro del agua caliente para que descansara.

Tras el baño comieron y por la tarde, Habib, le fue enseñando la zona próxima a su habitación y que le era permitida visitar. Le enseñó la habitación donde dormía él, que comunicaba con la de Harry por una puerta que no había visto, mucho más pequeña, pero bien arreglada e iluminada. Siguieron y entraron en un enorme despacho, que según le dijo era de su uso exclusivo; una gran biblioteca, un completo gimnasio con piscina incluida, un comedor y una sala con televisión, consolas para jugar y otros entretenimientos. Parecía que iban a mantenerle encerrado en una jaula de oro, también fue avisado que, de momento, no podía deambular solo por el resto de la casa.

La tarde pasó agradablemente con las divertidas historias que le iba contando su asistente. A la caída de la tarde, después de cenar en el comedor, le sirvió un té, que dijo que le ayudaría a dormir tras un día tan lleno de cambios y emociones.

— Gracias Habib, he pasado un agradable día, supongo que puedes retirarte — dijo sintiendo como el sueño se adueñaba rápidamente de él.

Le ayudó a cambiarse para la noche y, deseándole unos felices sueños, se retiró. Habib sabía que, con las hierbas que había disuelto en el té, no se despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente y tendría un sueño tranquilo.

Los siguientes días, Harry, tuvo que habituarse a la rutina de su nueva vida. Habib le despertaba cada mañana, ayudándole en su aseo y vestimenta, tenía clases de árabe, para que aprendiera el idioma, de cultura y costumbres, para conocer el país y cómo comportarse y algunas de etiqueta. En aquellas clases Harry se enteró que su tutor era nada más y nada menos que el primo del mismísimo Sultán y que, además de rico, era alguien muy influyente y poderoso.

Por la noche cenaba siempre con su tutor y hablaba un poco con él, aunque el ambiente era tenso y Harry utilizaba casi siempre monosílabos para contestar a las preguntas de su nuevo tutor. Tras la cena, Harry, se excusaba y se retiraba rápidamente a su habitación, donde le esperaba Habib para acostarle.

Pasó un exhausto reconocimiento médico, dándole una dieta estricta e infinidad de vitaminas y minerales para que remediara la anemia que arrastraba y subiera de peso. También le operaron la miopía de sus ojos con láser y ahora veía perfectamente sin sus gafas, aquello si fue un gran cambio que agradeció.

Hacía ya casi una semana que estaba en la casa y aquella noche, tras la cena, Yamil no le permitió que se escabullera a su habitación, acompañándole a un agradable salón, que comunicaba con el comedor. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y les sirvieron un té frio.

— Harry desearía que me aclararas unas dudas. — habló tanteando el terreno al que quería dirigir la conversación.

— ¿Qué dudas señor Yamil? — preguntó algo inquieto.

— El día que nos vimos en Londres sucedió algo. No sé si recordarás que se te cayó aquel pesado paquete que llevabas.

— Claro que lo recuerdo, mi tía compró aquel paragüero horroroso que pesaba como una ballena.

— Sí, ese paquete — sonrió al ver la mueca de desagrado del chico al recordarlo —. Al caerse… una parte del objeto se rompió y tú te quedaste mirándolo, parecías asustado y… tras unos segundos, se recompuso solo.

— No, no se rompió — le interrumpió —, por suerte, sino mi tía me habría hecho la vida imposible — habló Harry convencido.

— No pequeño, sí estaba roto, yo lo vi y tú, de alguna manera, lo arreglaste.

— No…, es… es imposible, no estaba roto, mi tía lo revisó y estaba bien — balbuceó, empezando a asustarse y se levantó del sillón agitado. ¿Habría utilizado magia ante aquel muggle sin darse cuenta? Había creído que ver aquella horrorosa cosa rota había sido una mala jugada de su mente y de los nervios. ¿En verdad lo había arreglado?

— Tranquilízate, no sucede nada malo — intentó convencerle Yamil, levantándose y acercándose al muchacho con cautela al ver su agitación.

Harry al sentir la mano de su tutor en el hombro recuperó el control de sí mismo.

— En verdad que no sucedió nada — habló más calmadamente. — Debió fijarse mal, yo también creí que podría haberse roto, por eso me asusté, pero enseguida vi que estaba en perfecto estado, solo se rasgó el papel de embalaje.

— De acuerdo — suspiró decepcionado, el muchacho había recuperado el control demasiado pronto y no pudo convencerle de que le dijera la verdad —. Te daré tiempo para que comprendas que no quiero dañarte. Cuando tú creas conveniente me explicarás lo sucedido. Vamos te acompañaré a tu habitación para que descanses, es tarde.

A partir de aquella mañana, Harry, notó que la vigilancia que ejercían sobre él se había intensificado. Normalmente Habib nunca le dejaba solo y los dos sabuesos, Utba y Wadi, guardaban su puerta o les seguían silenciosamente cuando se desplazaban. Ahora, cuando salían a la playa, también contaba con una guardia de tres soldados armados que, sin poco disimulo, se apostaban siempre muy cerca de donde él se encontraba. En aquellas salidas había podido comprobar que el palacio se encontraba rodeado de mar o por pequeñas montañas rocosas por tres de sus lados, solo la fachada principal de la entrada comunicaba con la carretera.

En las cenas también algo había cambiado, su tutor siempre le invitaba a que le acompañara a aquel salón para tomar un último té y hablaban de todo un poco. Yamil hacia todo lo posible para que su pupilo se sintiera cómodo.

Había una pregunta que intrigaba a Harry y aprovechó ese momento de calma para preguntarle.

— Señor Yamil, ¿no tiene familia?

— Tenía una esposa… — su tono era triste —.Murió de una grave enfermedad hace ya varios años.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, el tiempo ayuda a cerrar las heridas, también tengo un hijo — Yamil le miró con intensidad antes de continuar. — Tiene tu misma edad, está estudiando en Inglaterra.

— ¿Le voy a conocer? Estaría bien tener a alguien de mi edad, podríamos ser amigos.

— No creo que puedas conocerle. La familia de mi esposa tiene mucho poder y aprovecharon el momento de su entierro para quitármelo. No sé nada de él desde entonces, no me permiten acercarme.

Harry se extrañó que, con todo el dinero que tenía ese hombre, no pudiera conseguir recuperar a su hijo.

Se instauró un silencio, mientras tomaban el té que les habían servido.

— ¿Sigues sin querer hablarme de tu pequeño secreto? — preguntó al cabo de un rato, esperanzado de que el chico se abriera finalmente.

— No hay ningún secreto que contar señor — contestó Harry intentando salir del apuro, intuía que aquel hombre no iba a olvidarse del tema y eso era peligroso.

— Esperaré, pero no creas que mi paciencia es infinita jovencito — le advirtió con seriedad.

— No hay nada que contar señor Yamil— repitió intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.

Su tutor no volvió a sacar el tema, pero le preguntó por los estudios que había realizado hasta el momento, cuáles eran sus objetivos para el nuevo curso y cuál era la carrera que deseaba cursar en un futuro próximo.

— Señor Yamil, siento decepcionarlo, pero creo que mi nivel académico no es muy elevado, mis tíos me castigaban si volvía con mejores resultados que los de mi primo. Mi futuro supongo era trabajar para pagar la poca comida que me proporcionaban —. Explicó, imaginándose lo que habría sido su vida si no hubiera sido salvado por Hagrid aquella noche en su onceavo aniversario.

— Entonces deberemos solucionarlo, haré venir un instructor para que te evalúe y podamos mejorar el nivel de tus conocimientos. Él podrá aconsejarte en qué carrera podrías dar lo mejor de ti.

Aquello sonaba como un sueño, una vida normal, estudios, futuro, anonimato y alguien que se ocupara de sus necesidades. Sonrió tímidamente a su tutor, aquel hombre le ofrecía todo lo que siempre había soñado, pero aun no sabía el precio a pagar y la curiosidad e insistencia por saber lo sucedido en Londres con su magia accidental era un grito a la prudencia y a la vigilancia. "Vigilancia constante" recordó las palabras de Ojo Loco, no podía bajar la guardia.

— Tengo un regalo para ti — sonrió Yamil al ver a su pupilo más relajado, ofreciéndole un pequeño paquete.

Aquello era inesperado y Harry tomó el paquete de manos de su tutor y lo desenvolvió con emoción encubierta. Se encontró con un bonito reloj de oro y miró a su tutor con asombro.

— Habib me comentó que te obsesiona saber la hora en todo momento. Supongo que te sientes un poco desconcertado por tantas horas de sol después de vivir toda tu vida bajo el cielo encapotado de Inglaterra.

— Gracias señor Yamil, es un regalo muy bonito. — agradeció colocándoselo en la muñeca, extrañamente sintió un leve mareo al que no dio importancia.

— Es sumergible, no hace falta que te lo quites cuando estés en el agua. — le explicó, viendo con agrado la franca expresión de agradecimiento de Harry.

Poco tardaron en despedirse y Harry se dirigió a su habitación, intrigado al no encontrarse a alguno de sus guardaespaldas personales. Utba y Wadi siempre aparecían por todas partes. Al acercarse a la puerta se dio cuenta que había olvidado la caja de su estupendo reloj y quería tenerla para guardarlo por si se lo quitaba.

Volvió al salón y oyó que su tutor hablaba, suponía que por su móvil, y no quiso interrumpirle, esperando en el pasillo. Sin querer, empezó a prestar atención a la conversación que se oía del otro lado de la puerta.

"…El chico es algo reacio a confiar en mí, necesito un poco más de tiempo… No,… quiero a mi hijo conmigo, eso es innegociable… No me amenaces… Fui yo quien le encontré y está constantemente vigilado, desde aquí no puede molestaros y está controlado… Sí acabo de entregarle el inhibidor que me enviasteis…Lo entiendo, debe llevarlo veinticuatro horas antes de que el hechizo sea definitivo… Lo tengo muy claro, pero quiero hablar con Él yo mismo, no puede haber intermediarios, solo dile que es un tema que no creo que quiera que nadie más conozca y que si me mata o mata al chico perderá más de lo que se pueda imaginar… Sí, su magia es poderosa, el aire se carga cuando se pone nervioso… No, no sé dónde tiene la varita, no la traía consigo cuando llegó… Está bien, siempre y cuando cumpláis vuestra parte… y esta vez no dañéis a la persona que os ha traído el teléfono"

Harry se mantuvo junto a la puerta, inmóvil, horrorizado por aquellas palabras. Oyó como su tutor se despedía y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, entró apurado y se apoyó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, era difícil malinterpretar aquella conversación. El único chico que estaba en aquel palacio era él y estaba constantemente vigilado, además, acababa de recibir un regalo y miró con horror aquel reloj que podía ser el inhibidor del que hablaban, quitándoselo con rabia. Recordó que se sintió mareado al ponérselo ¿querían dominar su magia? Su tutor estaba relacionado con los mortifagos o al menos negociaba con ellos y, definitivamente, conocía perfectamente que la magia existía.

En aquel momento entró su asistente para ayudarle a prepararse para dormir. Recogió el reloj y, con cautela de que no le viera, lo guardó en el bolsillo, respirando profundamente para que no se diera cuenta de su estado de nervios.

Actuó con toda la normalidad de la que fue capaz, sonriendo con las bromas de Habib y siguió el ritual de cada noche, hasta que estuvo cómodamente instalado en su enorme cama y su asistente cerró la puerta deseándole unas buenas noches. Evitó tomar el té que le daban cada noche, dejándolo olvidado en la mesilla. Sabía, desde el primer día, que aquella bebida contenía algo que le hacía dormir sin tener pesadillas y eso ya le convenía, pero hoy debía estar despejado.

Se revolvió en la cama nerviosamente, repasando en su cabeza aquella conversación, una y otra vez. Su sueño de encontrar a alguien que le cuidada y le quisiera por quien era y no por quien representaba, se había ido nuevamente al infierno ¡Qué ingenuo! y encima los mortifagos sabían dónde estaba y le tenían controlado, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo que le entregaran a Voldemort.

— Sirius te extraño tanto, guíame desde el cielo para que pueda salirme de esta y no vuelva a meter la pata — murmuró mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Debía huir imperativamente esa misma noche, solo esperaba que sus dos sabuesos no le interceptaran. Su tutor le tenía completamente vigilado y controlado en todo momento, sin acceso a ningún medio de comunicación con el exterior y con intensa vigilancia cuando salía de paseo con Habib. Ahora sabía el por qué.

Aquel mismo día, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se había presentado en la casa de los Dursley.

— Buenas días Petunia, vengo a buscar a Harry — le informó sonriente—. ¿Puedes avisarle?

— El chico no se encuentra con nosotros, se marchó — explicó tal como habían acordado con su marido. — ¡Vernon! — gritó para que su marido la ayudara con aquel mago.

— ¿Cómo que se marchó? — Preguntó Dumbledore asombrado ante la noticia.

— No nos dijo nada, solo sé que un día fuimos a llamarlo y ya no estaba. — Le explicó Petunia lo más convincente que pudo.

— No puede ser, sabía que vendríamos a buscarle, le envié una carta, me retrasé unos días, pero él sabía que vendría —. Se extrañó Dumbledore. Entrecerró los ojos, sospechosamente, no acabándose de creer lo que le decía aquella mujer.

La enorme figura de Vernon Dursley apareció amenazadoramente por la puerta.

— Aquí no queremos a nadie de su tipo, váyase — masculló enfurecido —. Mi mujer ya le ha explicado que el chico no está. Se fue y estamos contentos de ello. No queremos saber nada más de él, ni de ustedes.

Dumbledore volvió a mirar a Petunia interrogativamente.

— No sabemos nada más. — Volvió a insistir al ver la duda en los ojos de aquel hombre —. Sólo que se marchó, llevándose todas sus pertenencias con él —. Cosa que no era cierta, había limpiado la habitación y las tenía escondidas en la buhardilla. No quiso tirarlas por si el muchacho algún día volvía a reclamarlas. Sabía que aquel palo era muy importante y lo había envuelto en un pañuelo antes de guardarlo con sus otras cosas en su baúl, sin que Vernon lo supiera. La lechuza se había escapado por la ventana y nada sabía de ella.

Petunia estaba nerviosa, pero parecía que habían puesto una duda razonable en la mente de aquel viejo. Dumbledore les pidió revisar la casa y se lo permitieron, demostrándole que el chico ya no estaba con ellos.

Albus Dumbledore se marchó preocupado al no encontrar rastro de Harry en la casa. Había realizado un complicado hechizo para descubrir si seguía con vida y un haz de luz brillante le confirmó que el muchacho estaba con vida, pero no podía localizar su ubicación. Solo dos razones daban un resultado nulo en aquel hechizo o se encontraba muy lejos o bajo una protección mágica muy potente.

En cuanto llegó a Hogwarts avisó a todos para una reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix. Debía anunciarles la noticia de la fuga de Harry y montar un operativo para encontrarle lo más rápidamente posible. Podía entender que, en el estado de dolor en que se encontraba por la pérdida de su padrino y la noticia de la profecía que dictaba su destino, el chico se encontrara confuso y pudiera tomar malas decisiones. Debían encontrarle antes de que Voldemort le descubriera y enviara a los mortifagos en su búsqueda.


	4. Chapter 4 - En alta mar

CAPÍTULO IV – En alta mar

Harry decidió fugarse aquella misma noche. Esperó hasta que sonaron las dos de la mañana, quería asegurarse que todos en palacio durmieran. Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, vistiéndose con una sencilla túnica típica del país, la disdasha, en color oscuro para pasar desapercibido por la noche y la kimma, sombrero típico para cubrirse la cabeza. Llenó una mochila con ropa de recambio y algunos objetos de higiene personal.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando la cabeza para observar si había vigilancia en el pasillo, por suerte estaba despejado y suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a avanzar. Por el camino fue recogiendo piezas de fruta, de algunas fuentes que estaban repartidas por los pasillos, guardándolas en la bolsa. No sabía si iba a encontrar de comer en los próximos días y no tenía dinero.

Llegó sin problemas a la puerta principal del palacio, escondiéndose para observar a los guardias que la custodiaban.

¡No podía creer la suerte que tenía!

Los dos guardias estaban profundamente dormidos y sus ronquidos resonaban por la estancia como una oda a su libertad. Parecía extraño que de día aquel lugar tuviera tanta vigilancia y de noche fuera tan fácil moverse, seguramente confiados que con el té especial que le daban por la noche no despertaría. No iba a quejarse.

Se fue acercando sigilosamente y logró entreabrir la puerta, el gruñido de uno de los guardias congeló cualquier movimiento y le hizo contener la respiración. Viendo que solo se había movido, pero seguía dormido, respiró nuevamente y siguió abriendo la puerta, lo justo para que su delgado cuerpo pasara.

Una vez fuera se volvió a esconder, sabía que había más guardias vigilando. Avanzó despacio, intentando alejarse de las farolas que iluminaban el camino, hasta llegar a la puerta de hierro que daba salida a la ciudad. Aquellos guardias no estaban dormidos y estuvo un tiempo contemplando sus movimientos, agazapado tras una palmera. Iba a ser imposible salir por aquella puerta. En sus salidas a la playa había observado que una de las pequeñas montañas rocosas podría ser escalada sin mucha dificultad y se dirigió lentamente hacia allí, no sabiendo con seguridad si aquel camino le llevaría a la carretera.

Al llegar frente a la playa privada se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la roca, empezando su ascenso. Subir fue complicado y cansado, no acostumbrado al ejercicio. Sus manos se resbalaban y, en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de caer al ceder las rocas a sus pies. Bajar fue un poco más fácil y finalmente, de un pequeño salto, logró llegar al suelo. Se quedó quieto, esperando que el ruido no hubiera alertado a nadie y, una vez seguro, fue alejándose de palacio, escondido entre las sombras de la noche.

Tenía un largo camino y solo había una carretera que unía la zona del palacio con el alejado puerto. Todo su plan era encontrar el puerto, donde podría subir de polizón en algún barco y salir de ese lugar, luego ya improvisaría.

Hacía rato que caminaba por aquella interminable carretera, había tardado un par de horas entre subir y bajar de aquella roca y el sol salía ya de su letargo para dar paso a un nuevo y caluroso día. Los vehiculos empezaban a circular por aquella amplia carretera, tras la primera oración del día. Harry siguió su camino, siete largas horas pasaron hasta que pudo divisar el puerto. Estaba cansado de tan larga caminata, pero la esperanza de poder volver a ver a los suyos, de poder escapar de aquel lugar, le daba energías para seguir. Se preguntaba si Dumbledore sabría ya de su desaparición y si lo estarían buscando. Pensó en Ron, en Hermione y en cuanto desearía estar con ellos. Se sentía muy solo en aquellas tierras tan lejanas donde el calor no daba tregua.

Cuando llegó al puerto ya pasaba del mediodía y se desilusionó al comprobar que no había muchos barcos atracados en aquel momento, desde el avión había divisado muchísimos más. Fue revisándolos, uno por uno, para saber a cuál podría subirse, escondiéndose del personal del puerto que iba encontrando. Había dos trasatlánticos de turistas, pero le sería muy difícil subir a aquel tipo de barco, había mucho personal y control en el embarque, mejor encontrar un carguero. Fue grata su sorpresa cuando vio un carguero con bandera inglesa, su nombre era "Luz de Oriente", un gran barco con la cubierta plana para acoger grandes contenedores. Estaba decidido, iba a subirse a ese barco, con un poco de suerte volvían con la carga directamente hacia su país.

Decidir el barco fue fácil, no lo fue tanto subirse a él. Parecía que estaban por partir y los marineros se movían en plena efervescencia. La grúa del puerto estaba cargando los contenedores en la enorme cubierta, que se iban apilando en perfecto orden. Los marineros subían y bajaban por la estrecha pasarela que unía el navío con tierra firme, los oficiales gritaban órdenes y el capitán vigilaba todo desde lo alto de lo que parecía el puente de mando. Muchos entraban con pesados paquetes, otros guiaban a las grúas para la buena ubicación de los contenedores. Harry estuvo un rato escondido, comprobando de donde sacaban los paquetes que los marineros o el personal del puerto subían a bordo. Se cambió la túnica que llevaba por unos pantalones y una camiseta, dejándose un turbante para cubrir su identidad, y se acercó siguiendo a uno de los marineros. Este entró en un almacén, cogió un paquete y Harry se hizo con el siguiente, dirigiéndose hacia el barco. Al pasar la pasarela escondió su cara tras el paquete sobre su hombro, conteniendo el aliento al cruzarse con uno de los oficiales, y siguió el mismo camino que su improvisado guía.

— EY TÚ, DETENTE— gritó el oficial en inglés con voz autoritaria.

A Harry se le congeló la sangre y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Lo habían descubierto, era polizón muerto, bueno ni siquiera había llegado a serlo, igual eso podría servir de atenuante y solo le expulsarían del barco. Debería escapar y esconderse antes de que le atraparan para encontrar un nuevo barco.

— Mira que eres torpe — continuó gritando el oficial — vas a romper los tarros de cristal si les das esos golpes, idiota. Te lo descontaremos del sueldo si rompes alguno de ellos.

El corazón de Harry volvió a latir, él no llevaba tarros de cristal, no le hablaban a él. Con un suspiró volvió a seguir al marinero que, en esos momentos, entraba ya al interior del barco por una pequeña puerta.

Con sus piernas todavía temblando, bajó por unas estrechas escaleras hasta que llegaron, a lo que suponía, era la bodega interior. El marinero dejó el bulto y Harry siguió su ejemplo y apiló el suyo al lado. Simulando que se ataba el cordón de sus deportivas, se apartó poco a poco de la fila de marineros que iban apilando las provisiones. Se escondió tras una enorme pila de cajas, lo más alejado que pudo, y, sentándose en el suelo, esperó a que el barco partiera.

Se despertó sobresaltado, mirando nervioso hacia todos lados, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y con un desagradable olor a humedad. Se relajó al acordarse que estaba en un barco. Se habría quedado dormido, agotado, después de toda una noche caminando. Se concentró y pudo notar el balanceo bajo su cuerpo, suspirando aliviado, estaban en ruta. Se volvió a sentar y sacó una de las frutas que llevaba en la bolsa, comiéndola lentamente, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Pasó lo que supuso fueron tres o cuatro días, seguía escondido en la bodega. Con algunos cartones había improvisado una cama y para sus necesidades fisiológicas había encontrado un cubo, pero tendría que vaciarlo, apestaba un montón. Había llegado a deducir la hora del día en la que se encontraban por el ruido que hacían los marineros: por la mañana los oficiales gritando las órdenes del día, a mediodía el ruido en el comedor le llegaba claramente y por la tarde trabajos en el barco, la noche era todo silencio.

La fruta que llevaba en la bolsa se le había terminado y tenía mucha sed. Si quería sobrevivir debía salir de su escondite y proveerse de agua y alimentos. Esperaría a que el barco quedara en silencio y saldría para buscar las cocinas y conseguir algún alimento.

Aquella noche se aventuró a salir de las bodegas, se quitó los zapatos y, moviéndose con cuidado para no hacer ruido, fue inspeccionando el barco hasta que dio con las cocinas. Lo primero que vio fueron los restos de un estofado de carne en una cazuela, que devoró sin pensárselo dos veces. Encontró una garrafa de agua y siguió buscando por la cocina. Cuando descubrió la despensa sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera encontrado un maravilloso tesoro. Empezó a llenar su bolsa con tostadas, chocolate, embutidos, queso, fruta, galletas, leche, comida que no necesitara ningún tipo de cocción. También cogió algunos utensilios para poner la comida, un cuchillo, un vaso y encontró una pequeña manta que utilizaría en su improvisada cama. Con la bolsa llena y la garrafa de agua dejó la cocina satisfecho y volvió sobre sus pasos. Le tentó salir a cubierta a respirar aire fresco, pero no quería jugársela cargando su preciado botín y volvió a la bodega.

Pasaron unos días, la mayor parte del tiempo dormía, el cargado ambiente de la bodega, junto al movimiento del barco y el aburrimiento le dejaban aletargado. El cubo, que utilizaba de inodoro, estaba lleno y debía salir a vaciarlo o moriría intoxicado. Así que decidió que aquella noche saldría de excursión a cubierta, para tomar el aire y despejarse. Además tenía que celebrar que, si sus cuentas no eran erradas, hoy era su cumpleaños. Había llegado a sus dieciséis años y, aunque el destino no hacía más que ponerle obstáculos en el camino, seguía vivo y con ganas de luchar.

Cuando el barco quedó en silencio salió de la bodega con precaución, con los pies desnudos para evitar ruidos, subió por la escalera y abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba al exterior. Inspiró una gran bocanada, llenando con aire puro sus viciados pulmones. Era una preciosa noche de luna llena que, junto a un cielo estrellado, le daban las buenas noches. Contempló la luna con nostalgia, pensando en Remus y en sus amigos y en lo lejos que se encontraba de ellos. Se sentó en un escondido rincón, saboreando la tranquilidad del momento y el olor a mar.

— Feliz aniversario Harry, has llegado a los dieciséis con vida, ¡todo un logro!— se dijo a sí mismo y siguió contemplando las estrellas hasta que el sol apuntó en el cielo y se volvió a esconder en la bodega.

A partir de aquella noche dormía de día y aguardaba ansioso a que el silencio en el barco le diera la señal para salir de su escondite a respirar aire fresco. Una vez fuera buscaba siempre la estrella de su padrino para hablar con él hasta el amanecer. Cada vez que su reserva de comida bajaba pasaba por la cocina para recuperar algunos víveres y agua. Atracaron en un par de puertos para cargar mercancías y víveres y tuvo que esconderse bien para no ser descubierto con el frenesí de los marineros al cargar el barco. No sabía en qué parte del mundo se encontraba, ni cuantos días habían pasado, pero los hombres que subían a ayudar con la carga hablaban idiomas que no comprendía, todavía estaban en tierras de oriente.

La falta de problemas le volvió confiado. Se encontraba sentado en su rincón favorito, saboreando la agradable brisa del mar. El sol empezaba a asomar y Harry se sentía reconfortado bajo aquella explosión de rojos intensos que inundaban el cielo. Soñaba en como seria de fantástico volar con su escoba a través de las llamas que consumían el negro de la noche.

— Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí — oyó una voz tras su espalda. Unas fuertes manos le agarraron del pelo y tiraron de él, tumbándole en el suelo. Se vio rodeado por tres grandes y fuertes marineros y el que debía ser el oficial —. Parece que por fin atrapamos a la rata que robaba en nuestra reserva de comida.

Harry los miró inmóvil desde el suelo, entre asombrado y asustado.

— ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no notamos tus robos? aunque se ha de reconocer que eres escurridizo, llevamos días buscándote

Una primera patada en el costado de Harry, le sacó un quejido de dolor.

— Es tan solo un muchacho, señor — le dijo uno de los marineros a su superior.

— Eso no le ha impedido robar y comerse nuestra comida, no me gustan los polizones — y una segunda patada le dio a Harry en el muslo —. Levantadlo.

Bien sujeto, entre dos de los marineros, el oficial volvió a golpearle con fuerza en el estómago y le dejó sin respiración. Una mano salvadora detuvo el puño del oficial a pocos centímetros de la cara de Harry. El mismísimo capitán estaba sujetando a su oficial enfurecido.

— Oficial Rocco, creo que el muchacho ha entendido su punto. — habló con voz autoritaria.

— Sí capitán — respondió el oficial con rabia contenida.

Le trasladaron al comedor y le sentaron en una de las sillas atando sus manos tras la espalda.

— Bien muchacho, el oficial Rocco, como has podido comprobar, no tiene mucho cariño por los polizones que se atreven a deslizarse en nuestro barco. Si no quieres que le dé permiso para terminar lo que había comenzado, quiero que me contestes a unas preguntas.

— Sí señor, siento haber robado su comida, pero tenía hambre y la mía se había terminado.

— Al menos eres educado, es un buen punto. Dime, en que puerto has embarcado y porqué.

— En el puerto de Mascate — susurró Harry.

— Te falta el por qué — insistió el capitán.

Harry no quería contestar, tenía miedo que si hablaba de su tutor no fuera peor para él y bajo ningún concepto quería volver allí, así que quedó en silencio. El oficial que le había pegado se acercó y le cogió del pelo bruscamente, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— El capitán te ha hecho una pregunta, contesta apestoso polizón— gruñó, soltándole con brusquedad.

— Necesitaba salir de allí y no tenía dinero para pagarme el pasaje.

— ¿Y porque necesitabas salir de Mascate? no pareces nativo del lugar, tu piel es clara y tu inglés perfecto, sin ningún acento, se diría que te han educado en la madre patria.

— Debo volver a Inglaterra, ¿su barco se dirige hacia allí? puedo pagarle cuando lleguemos. — intentó esperanzado de que el dinero apaciguara al capitán.

— Apestoso polizón aquí las preguntas las hace el capitán — volvió a hablar el oficial dándole un golpe que le hizo caer de la silla.

Con las manos atadas a la espalda y lo dolorido que tenía el cuerpo no pudo moverse. Unas manos le agarraron bruscamente para levantarle, sujetándole por el cuello de la camiseta para sentarle nuevamente en la silla.

— ¿Por qué querías salir de Mascate? — volvió a repetir el capitán.

Pero nada salió de los labios de Harry.

— Tendré que dejarte en manos del oficial Rocco si te obstinas en guardar silencio — amenazó el capitán.

— Lo mejor sería tirarlo por la borda capitán— Gruñó de nuevo aquel enfurecido oficial. — Los peces harán un festín con él. — El oficial le tenía ya sujeto por el cuello y empezaba a levantarle.

— No Rocco, suéltale, tengo una mejor idea, creo que podemos sacar mejor partido si se lo regalamos al jeque Ashraf— Cogió a Harry de la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo atentamente. — El chico es de su tipo — afirmó sonriendo —.Tengo una entrevista con él para negociar la carga de sus sedas para occidente, podremos tener un mejor porcentaje si el jeque está contento.

— No puede hacer eso — gritó Harry levantándose de la silla.

Le sentaron nuevamente con brusquedad, obligándole a abrir la boca para llenársela con una de las servilletas que estaban abandonadas en la mesa, amordazándole.

— En este barco yo soy el capitán mocoso y si quiero regalarte, pues, te regalo. Estás en mi barco, has comido mi comida y ocupado un espacio sin pagar nada a cambio, eso te convierte en algo de mi propiedad.

¿Pero es que llevaba escrito en la cara: haz conmigo lo que quieras? ¿Cómo iban a regalarle? No era un objeto, era un ser humano.

— Curad las heridas que pudiera tener, limpiadle, alimentadle y tratadle bien, debe estar en buen estado para cuando se lo lleve al jeque y, Rocco, no vuelvas a tocarle, eso haría perder su valor — amenazó a su oficial.

Le levantaron y uno de los marineros más corpulento le cargó en su hombro. Con patadas intentó inútilmente soltarse de aquel agarre, prefería tirarse por la borda que ser regalado a nadie. Le llevaron a un pequeño camarote, que más parecía un armario de trastos inútiles. Uno de los marineros trajo una tina, que llenaron con agua fría y, tras quitarle la ropa a la fuerza, le lavaron toda la mugre acumulada y curaron las heridas que le había provocado el oficial.

Vestido con un enorme jersey y ropa interior le ataron, de pies y manos, amordazándole de nuevo. Le dejaron sobre un pequeño catre, temblando de frío y miedo.

Los días pasaron y, como había pedido el capitán, le alimentaban dos veces al día y nadie volvió a pegarle. Seguía la mayor parte del día atado de pies y manos en el catre, pero al caer la tarde le dejaban salir a pasear un rato por cubierta, aunque con una cuerda pasada por su cintura y sujeta por un enorme marinero que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Aquel marinero no era muy dado a hablar, pero pudo averiguar que los puertos que atracaron después de Mascate eran de la India y que ahora volvían para entrar en el Mar Rojo hacia el puerto de Yanbu Al Bahr de Arabia Saudí y que ese era el puerto donde le desembarcarían. El barco continuaría hacia el canal de Suez para llegar al Mar Mediterráneo y a su Inglaterra natal.

Aquella tarde oyó a dos marineros comentar que por la mañana llegarían a puerto. Harry pasó muy mala noche pensando en que iba a suceder con él al llegar.

— Vamos polizón, despiértate, hoy vas a conocer a tu nuevo dueño. — Fue el saludo del oficial que tanto le quería.

Sin más preámbulos un marinero le desató y le lavó, vistiéndole con sus propias ropas, seguramente habían encontrado su bolsa en la bodega, y le dieron algo de comer. Le dejaron encerrado hasta que vinieron a buscarle. Atándole nuevamente las manos tras la espalda fue empujado fuera del camarote, hacia cubierta, donde esperaba el capitán.

— Capitán lléveme a Inglaterra, puedo pagarle el viaje — intentó Harry desesperado — Le pagaré el doble de lo que pueda sacar de mí con ese Jeque.

— ¿Tu familia pagará? — le preguntó el capitán no creyéndose que aquel muchacho tuviera dinero.

— Yo puedo hacerme cargo de la deuda — confirmó Harry. — Tengo dinero en Inglaterra.

— Si no pudiste pagar el pasaje en el puerto de Mascate, ¿Cómo vas a pagar cuando lleguemos pequeño tramposo? — El chico no habló ni de sus padres, ni de su familia ¿De dónde iba a sacar dinero un huérfano?

Sin una palabra más, le cogió con fuerza del brazo obligándole a descender del barco, dos enormes marineros ejercían de escolta. En el puerto ya había un coche esperándoles.

— Lo siento muchacho no creo que tengas dinero para pagarme el viaje — y le empujó dentro del coche.

El trayecto fue largo y los nervios retorcían el estómago de Harry. Finalmente el coche se detuvo.

— Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería, pequeño polizón — le habló el capitán cuando le sacaron del coche —. Eres un regalo para el jeque. No levantes la cabeza en su presencia, mira al suelo en todo momento y, sobre todo, no hables. Te estoy haciendo un favor, aquí te darán ropa y comida, sé que el Jeque trata bien a sus niños, si te comportas vivirás bien a cambio de poco. Seguro que es más de lo que has tenido hasta ahora.

— Yo no soy ningún regalo, soy una persona libre y no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí — rebatió furioso Harry, forcejeando ferozmente para soltarse de aquellos hombres —. Exijo que se me lleve a la embajada británica, están cometiendo un delito muy grave.

El capitán se rio de la desfachatez del niño.

— Ya veo — y a una señal del capitán, el marinero que le sujetaba, le amordazó. — Ahora ya no hablarás y el jeque no tardará en enseñarte modales. Por tu bien yo no me resistiría mucho — le advirtió el capitán –. Los métodos que pueden utilizar esta gente para enseñarte a obedecer pueden ser… digamos… algo dolorosos.

Harry le dio una patada en las espinillas al marinero que le sujetaba y consiguió soltarse, corriendo lo más veloz que pudo.

— Cogedle imbéciles — gritó el capitán.

Los marineros corrieron tras él, mientras el capitán subía al coche para conseguir alcanzarle con mayor rapidez. Harry corría tanto como le dejaban sus piernas. Oyó el ruido del auto acercándose y salió de la carretera principal para entrar en un pequeño camino. El capitán se percató del movimiento y dio un golpe de volante para entrar en aquel camino. No tardó mucho en alcanzarle, dándole al chico un pequeño golpe con el lateral del coche. Eso le hizo perder el equilibrio y, al llevar las manos atadas, cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

— Quieto fiera — gritó el capitán. Había saltado del coche y le intentaba agarrar para entrarle nuevamente en el coche

Harry se debatía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después de la carrera, lanzando patadas desde el suelo y revolviéndose para que no consiguiera sujetarle.

— He dicho quieto. — volvió a repetir, sujetándole del pelo con fuerza hasta que arrancó un quejido al mocoso amordazado, logrando al fin que se estuviera quieto —. Me estás dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza pequeña peste, quizá hubiera sido mejor tirarte por la borda como sugirió mi oficial.

Los dos marineros llegaron en aquel momento sin resuello y subieron todos al coche.

— Esta vez vigílale y no le sueltes — avisó el capitán a uno de los marineros al bajar del coche, entregándole al atado muchacho —. Si se te vuelve a escapar te haré pasar por la quilla.

El marinero le sujetó con fuerza y le arrastró, siguiendo al capitán al interior de un enorme y ostentoso palacio. Un sirviente les recibió, acompañándoles amablemente hasta donde su amo les esperaba. Harry no perdía detalle del camino que hacían para una posible fuga. Era un edificio mucho más grande y lujoso que el de su tutor y había sirvientes por todas partes, parecía todo sacado de una película de las mil y una noches.

Entraron en una enorme estancia y vio el que debía ser el jeque, un hombre entrado en carnes y no muy alto, vestido con una exuberante túnica dorada, rozando lo ridículo, y con una espesa barba negra. Estaba sentado cómodamente en unos grandes y mullidos cojines. Se levantó perezosamente y se quedó mirando al atado y sucio muchacho con curiosidad.

— Es un regalo alteza — explicó el capitán tras saludarle con respeto —. Le encontramos de polizón en el barco, uno de mis oficiales quería lanzarlo por la borda, pero pensé que usted le sacaría más partido que los peces y lo alimentamos hasta llegar a puerto.

— Es un bonito regalo capitán Clarens — habló en un perfecto inglés —.Me alegro de su decisión, sí un bonito regalo — Se acercó, cogiendo de la barbilla a Harry, que intentó alejarse sin conseguirlo al chocar con el corpulento marinero que le retenía — Con unos preciosos y desafiantes ojos verdes ¿De dónde viene?

— Parece ser británico alteza, solo hemos podido averiguar que se escapó de alguien en el puerto de Mascate. No conseguimos sacarle más información, es algo… digamos que es un joven potro sin domar.

— Interesante…, me gusta la doma del potro salvaje. Acepto gustoso el regalo, sabré recompensarle capitán Clarens — comentó al capitán y dirigiéndose a uno de sus sirvientes les dio órdenes en su idioma.

Harry fue sacado bruscamente del lugar, siendo arrastrado por aquel sirviente hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas blancas. Dos impresionantes hombres de color guardaban celosamente aquellas puertas. Con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una enorme espada curvada sobresaliendo de sus ropas, disuadían a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse.

El sirviente les transmitió los deseos del jeque, aunque Harry no comprendió nada al hablarse en su lengua, él solo había podido aprender algunas palabras básicas en sus clases de árabe. Uno de los guardianes le agarró, mientras el otro abría una de las puertas para que entrara. Harry se quedó estupefacto con lo que vio.

Habían entrado en una enorme y lujosa estancia. Todo era de mármol rojo con incrustaciones doradas, el suelo, las columnas y una pequeña piscina cuadrada en el mismo centro del lugar, pero los ojos de Harry solo veían, sin podérselo creer, a la veintena de chicos que se repartían por el recinto, todos ellos de bellas facciones y andrógina figura, solo cubiertos por un pequeño taparrabos. Unos reían dentro de la piscina, jugando a tirarse agua; otros tumbados en cómodos cojines dormitando o leyendo; otros de pie hablando y un par de muy jóvenes correteaban persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

El ruido de la puerta, al cerrarse tras su espalda, le sobresaltó y miró aquel enorme guardia que todavía le sujetaba por el brazo. Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser salirse de aquel nuevo problema.


	5. Chapter 5 - En el Haren

CAPÍTULO V — En el Harén

Cuando los chicos le vieron se armó un pequeño revuelo. Todos querían ver al nuevo y se acercaron hablando bulliciosamente en lo que a Harry le pareció árabe. El guardián frunció el ceño ante aquel alboroto y les habló con voz profunda y autoritaria. Todos callaron de golpe, alejándose unos pasos y dejando espacio para que un chico más mayor se acercara a ellos. El enorme guardián, que le tenía todavía fuertemente sujeto por el brazo, habló con el joven y tras unas breves frases se retiró dejándole con todos aquellos chicos.

Se sentía incómodo siendo observado allí de pie, atado y amordazado, pero espero a que alguien le ayudara. El que era más mayor se dirigió a él, pero no comprendió lo que le decía y movió la cabeza negativamente. El chico se volvió a hablar con otro de los muchachos, que destacaba entre todos ellos por su cabello totalmente rubio. Este se dirigió nuevamente al moreno hablándole en otro idioma que le pareció francés, pero al no saber la lengua Harry tampoco le comprendió y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Probemos con el inglés, ¿me comprendes ahora? — Le habló el mayor otra vez, cambiando de idioma.

Harry movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo para decirle que sí le entendía. El acento del chico era gracioso, pero parecía que hablaba su idioma con fluidez, sintiéndose aliviado de que pudieran comprenderse.

— Bien, no habrá problema, todos hablan bastante bien el inglés aquí. Ya estaba preocupándome de que no pudiéramos comunicarnos. Ahora voy a desatarte, pero no quiero que te pongas nervioso. Sé que estarás asustado y que tu historia será triste, como la de la mayoría que estamos aquí — dijo señalando a los otros chicos con su brazo —, pero has de hacerte a la idea de que ahora eres un sirviente, tu opinión no cuenta y revelarte a ellos solo te traerá problemas y castigos dolorosos. Dame una oportunidad para explicarte la situación con calma, tenemos tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

Harry movió la cabeza de nuevo afirmativamente y aquel chico le desató con cuidado, mientras otro de los muchachos le sacaba el pañuelo de la boca.

— ¿Estás herido? — preguntó mirándole de todas partes. — Tus ropas están manchadas con algo de sangre y desgarradas.

— Quizás algún golpe y rasguños sin importancia — admitió Harry al notar que, al bajar su nivel de adrenalina, si le dolian algo las magulladuras de su cuerpo debido a su intento de escaparse del capitán — aunque cansado y algo… desubicado. — Reconoció en voz baja.

— Entonces sentémonos y podrás descansar.

El joven le sonrió y cogiéndole de la mano le sentó en uno de los enormes cojines, que abundaban en el suelo, siendo rodeado por los demás, que se fueron sentando a su alrededor. Harry se fijó que todos eran muy morenos y tenían rasgos árabes, menos el que era rubio.

Uno de los muchachos apareció con una toalla mojada y empezó a limpiar la cara, brazos y manos de Harry y, con cuidado, fue desinfectando los rasguños que tenía, mientras el mayor empezaba a hablar.

— Bienvenido al harén del jeque Ashraf Bennasar, me llamo Mufid. Aquí todos somos esclavos y sirvientes del Jeque — pronunció con amargura —. No tenemos derecho a salir de este lugar. Como has podido comprobar las puertas están vigiladas y si intentamos escapar es la muerte del que lo intenta y dos compañeros más, escogidos al azar, por dejarle salir.

Mufid se quedó callado para que aquel chico de intensos ojos verdes pudiera asimilar aquella grave información que ponía la vida de todos en peligro. A ninguno de los que estaban allí encerrados les gustaba su vida, pero tampoco querían perderla por culpa de otro.

— Poco a poco nos iremos conociendo — continuó —. Aquí todos somos hermanos y no hay diferencias. Intentamos ayudarnos unos a otros para poder sobrevivir.

— ¿De dónde vienes? tu piel es muy blanca. ¿Cuál es tu historia? — preguntó curioso el joven que le ayudaba con las heridas.

— Vivía cerca de Londres — habló Harry —, en Inglaterra. Mi historia se puede resumir en que me raptaron de casa de mis tíos, en donde vivía, acabé en Omán y me escapé de allí, me subí a un barco como polizón y me descubrieron. El capitán del barco acaba de traerme aquí como un… regalo para el Jeque.

Varios de los chicos fueron preguntando a Harry cosas de su vida y de su aventura desde que salió de Londres.

— Bien Harry, ahora vienen las malas noticias. — habló de nuevo Mufid en cuanto las preguntas se terminaron.

— ¿Peores todavía que estar atrapado aquí sin poder escapar? — preguntó al pensar que si se escapaba iban a matar a dos de aquellos chicos por su culpa.

— Creo que sí…, el Jeque ha dado instrucciones para que te preparemos para esta noche.

— ¿Y?

— ¿No sucedió lo mismo cuando llegaste a Omán? — preguntó inquieto Mufîd.

— No sé a qué te refieres, mi tutor me acomodó en una habitación y tenía un asistente. Empezaron a darme clases de árabe, pero no les di tiempo a nada más al escaparme.

— ¿Eres Idiota? ¿Te escapaste de allí teniéndolo todo? — le increpó uno de los más jóvenes, un moreno de ojos azules y graciosas pecas en la nariz, que no debería tener más de trece años.

— Debía volver a Londres, tengo una vida allí, amigos, obligaciones — se justificó —. No podía quedarme atrapado, aunque fuera en una jaula de oro. — No podía decirles nada de la conversación que oyó, ni de los mortifagos, ni de la magia.

— Entonces ¿no sabes lo que te espera aquí? — Murmuró con tristeza el mismo chico —.Te aseguro que vas a desear no haber escapado de la jaula dorada que te proporcionó tu tutor.

— Prefiero decírtelo claramente Harry, el Jeque va a abusar sexualmente de ti esta noche, igual que lo hace con todos nosotros cuando nos reclama — explicó Mufid mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. El jeque tiene un harén con sus mujeres, para que le den hijos, y luego nos tiene a nosotros… para entretenerse. Como ves todos sois muy jóvenes, a mi excepción, cuando llegamos a los veinte nos llevan a otra zona del palacio para servirlo de otra manera. A mí ya me queda poco para que me trasladen.

Harry no dijo nada. Todas las insinuaciones del capitán y la manera en que le había mirado el jeque le había dado suficientes pistas para intuir cual iba a ser su destino, pero era duro oírlo y mucho peor que las dudas se convirtieran en realidades sin poder escapar.

En ese momento entraron los dos guardianes trayendo un carro con comida y bebida.

— Ven vamos a comer, lo bueno de este lugar es que siempre tenemos toda la comida que queramos y nos tratan bien, podemos pedir libros o juegos para entretenernos — Mufid se quedó mirando al nuevo a los ojos y le cogió delicadamente de la barbilla para tener toda su atención—. Solo si obedecemos, Harry, tenlo siempre en cuenta, solo si obedecemos — hizo una pausa antes de continuar —. La vida de cada uno de nosotros está en las manos del Jeque, pero también en las acciones de cada uno de nosotros. Soy lo suficientemente viejo para haber visto los castigos de algunos que intentaron rebelarse y en verdad no quiero ser testigo de un nuevo baño de sangre.

Los chicos se fueron levantando y se acercaron al carro para coger la comida, que iban dejando sobre una alargada mesa baja rodeada de cojines. Mufid le enseñó donde podía sentarse y donde tenían los platos y cubiertos. Todos ayudaban a preparar la mesa. Una vez sentados fueron presentándose a Harry, explicándole sus respectivas historias o anécdotas para distraerle. Había dos que eran muy jóvenes, de trece años, los otros rondaban los quince o dieciséis, menos Mufid que cumplía pronto los veinte años. Luego de comer muchos fueron a los cojines a dormir la siesta.

— He de prepararte, ven conmigo — dijo Mufid acercándose a Harry — Intentaré que sea lo menos vergonzoso para ti.

Le tomó la mano, trasladándole a un enorme baño equipado para cubrir las necesidades de al menos diez personas al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco le fue sacando la ropa y le tumbó en una colchoneta junto a la pared. Tomó una maquinilla, espuma y le afeitó todo el vello del cuerpo. Luego, en la ducha, le insertó un pequeño tubo para llenarle de agua los intestinos y limpiarlo del interior. Fue doloroso, Harry, no sabía si llorar o gritar, intentó debatirse con aquel chico que le tenía sujeto.

— Harry lo siento, no puedo evitártelo, solo un poco más. Ayúdame, sé que es molesto, pero has de ser fuerte.

Cuando terminó aquella tortura le llevó a una bañera llena de agua caliente con sales aromáticas.

— Por lo que he entendido nadie ha tocado nunca tu cuerpo de esa manera. Toma esto — le dijo dándole un objeto de madera pulida, alargado y con la punta redondeada —. Introdúcetelo lentamente mientras estés en el agua, relajándote. Debería hacerlo yo, pero sé que tú solo podrás tolerarlo mejor. Si no lo haces tu cuerpo no estará dilatado cuando el Jeque esté contigo y será más doloroso.

Y tras aquellas amargas palabras le dejó solo.

Las lágrimas salían incontrolables de los ojos de Harry, los nervios, el miedo, la vergüenza. Aquel chico había sido gentil con él, sabía que lo que había sucedido no era nada con lo que sucedería en la noche y tenía miedo. Apretaba con fuerza aquel objeto en su mano, mirándolo con rabia, definitivamente no iba a utilizarlo voluntariamente. Su magia le dio la razón al hacer estallar el objeto en mil pedazos sin dañar su mano.

Su vida era una porquería. Tenía dos opciones: resistirse, como su cabeza le exigía, y acabar siendo violentado salvajemente o colaborar un poco para que fuera menos doloroso y seguir viviendo para poder encontrar la manera de escapar.

Mufid y otro de los muchachos entraron al cabo de un rato, sintiendo pena al ver los enrojecidos ojos del nuevo. Todos habían pasado por aquello la primera vez, sabían lo asustado que estaba. La mayoría de chicos eran de origen árabe, habían sido vendidos por sus familias para conseguir dinero o secuestrados por los guardias del jeque, si por mala casualidad este se encaprichaba de ellos. Solo un par eran extranjeros, un francés que, mientras estaba de vacaciones en el país, despareció misteriosamente en un parque cerca de su hotel, y un turco que venía con su padre al mercado y se cruzó con el sequito del jeque que, al verlo, obligó a un desconsolado padre a que le vendiera a su único hijo.

— Vamos Harry, sal del agua, te pondremos unas cremas y te peinaremos.

Al no responder, Mufid se acercó acariciándole la mejilla.

— Vamos, si has sido capaz de escapar de tu tutor en Omán, de embarcarte en un carguero, vivir escondido en el barco, y hacer frente a todo, ahora no puedes derrumbarte, seguro eres muy fuerte. Cuando llegue el momento deja que tu mente se vaya de tu cuerpo, obedece en todo, no luches, no sientas y olvida inmediatamente después como si nada hubiera sucedido. Atormentarte solo servirá para qué sufras más, te lo digo por experiencia, estoy aquí desde mis catorce años. Cuando te vuelvan a traer por la mañana te cuidaremos, no estarás solo.

Harry le miró con sus verdes ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas. Sí, él era fuerte, su vida no había sido un lecho de rosas y había sobrevivido, podría con aquello e intentaría no derrumbarse.

— Eso es — le animó al ver aquella mirada brillar con renovada determinación —. Ven siéntate aquí — le dio una toalla para que se secara y le señaló un taburete. — Tareq es nuestro peluquero, siempre nos deja muy guapos, confía en él.

Harry no contestó, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Salió de la bañera y, tras envolverse en la toalla, se sentó en el taburete, Mufid le secó un poco el pelo con otra toalla y Tareq empezó a peinarle, cortando algo de su rebelde cabello. Le pasaron cremas aromáticas por todo el cuerpo y le dieron la única prenda que podía llevar, un pañuelo blanco, enseñándole como colocárselo para formar un taparrabos, que era lo que todos llevaban.

La tarde pasó con demasiada rapidez para Harry. Maldecía al tiempo que, implacable segundo tras segundo, le acercaba a la hora en que vendrían a buscarle. Parecía que su vida no hacía más que complicarse y no sabía cómo encontrar la solución para salir de aquello.

La gran puerta blanca se abrió finalmente, la hora había llegado y uno de los guardias entró. Todos los chicos se sobresaltaron y quedaron mirando con pena al nuevo, pero aliviados de que no fueran ellos esta vez los escogidos. Mufid, que sabía lo que debía hacer, cogió a Harry de la mano, que soñaba con su libertad sentado en un cojín junto al balcón, y ayudándole a levantarse, le acompañó hasta el hombre.

— Acuérdate de mis palabras — le susurró. — Separa la mente de tu cuerpo, no luches, no sientas y olvida todo inmediatamente después. Nadie ha logrado escapar con vida de este lugar, no hagas tonterías.

El guardia le ató las manos tras la espalda y le puso una capa sobre los hombros tapando su cuerpo casi desnudo. Se lo llevó, atravesando las puertas blancas, dejando atrás a aquellos chicos que le habían acogido. Fuera le esperaban dos hombres, que se lo llevaron hacia su nefasto destino.

Uno de los hombres le llevaba sujeto del brazo, el otro les seguía a corta distancia. Recorrieron varios pasillos en completo silencio, valoró la posibilidad de correr y escapar, pero no creía tener ninguna posibilidad de salir de aquel laberinto de pasillos y jardines sin ser atrapado. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta y el estómago de Harry se encogió, dando instintivamente un paso hacia atrás que le hizo chocar con el otro hombre. Se sintió empujado para que atravesara aquella puerta, encontrándose en una grandiosa habitación ricamente decorada. Le acercaron a los pies de la enorme cama, quitándole la capa y desatando el pañuelo que utilizaba para tapar su intimidad, sintiéndose avergonzado y expuesto.

— Creo que tú solo entiendes el inglés ¿verdad? — habló por primera vez uno de sus escoltas con voz autoritaria.

Harry no creía que le saliera la voz en aquel momento y solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Bien, quiero que te arrodilles — ordenó señalándole un cojín en el suelo.

Eso sí que no, no iba a arrodillarse ante nadie y no se movió, desafiándole con la mirada.

— Así que nos has salido terco, ¿Cómo dijo el capitán del Luz de Oriente?, que eras un potro por domar. Eso te traerá muchos problemas — advirtió —. Como es la primera vez no voy a castigarte si te arrodillas inmediatamente.

Pero Harry seguía erguido y sin intenciones de arrodillarse. Un fuerte golpe tras sus rodillas hizo que se le plegaran las piernas con un enorme dolor y cayera al suelo de rodillas.

— Eso está mejor. Primera lección: la desobediencia provoca dolor, recuérdalo. — y reforzó aquellas palabras con una fuerte bofetón en su mejilla.

Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— Ahora vas a esperar aquí a tu amo, muy quieto — le obligó a separar las rodillas, dejándole todavía más expuesto y en una posición muy incómoda —. No vas a moverte. Te lo diré sin rodeos y claramente mocoso, si te mueves, si hablas sin permiso, si intentas escapar o si no obedeces en todo lo que te pida tu amo, mañana por la mañana vamos a separar tu linda cabecita del resto del cuerpo y tus restos serán echados a los animales. ¿Has entendido?

Harry no contesto y fue nuevamente abofeteado con fuerza, dejándole la mejilla quemando de dolor.

— He preguntado si lo has entendido y quiero una respuesta.

— Sí, lo he entendido. — masculló Harry.

— Repite, sí, lo he entendido SEÑOR.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no maldecirle y no dijo nada, desafiándole con la mirada. Una nueva bofetada impactó con fuerza en su ya dolorida mejilla.

— Estoy esperando tu respuesta — insistió.

— Sí, lo he entendido señor — repitió Harry arrastrando las palabras con rabia, apretando los puños tras su espalda.

Notó como el otro hombre sujetaba sus manos atadas, con otra cuerda, tirando de ellas hasta quedar en una posición algo forzada, parecía que le habían atado a algo que salía del suelo.

— Entonces si lo has entendido no te muevas hasta que se te ordene. Si entro y no estás en esta misma posición voy a cortarte los huevos y dejarte en el harén de las mujeres como un eunuco.

Cuando le dejaron a solas intentó mover las manos, comprobando que las tenía firmemente sujetas a una argolla de hierro que salía del suelo. Forcejeó para intentar liberarse, pero por mucho que tiraba no podía soltarse y esta vez su magia no parecía querer ayudarle. ¿Es que su magia accidental solo servía para destruir o arreglar objetos? ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba realmente?

Bufó sonoramente, comiéndose su vergüenza y su ira, no tenía más opción que esperar a que apareciera el Jeque y pasar aquel mal rato. Si se resistía, por la mañana, estaría muerto. No es que le importara mucho morir, pero no podía abandonar a todos los magos que dependían de él, según la profecía era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort, aunque si se quedaba allí toda su vida tampoco podría ayudarles. ¿Quién iba a pensar en buscarle en un harén en el lejano oriente?

Hacía ya un tiempo que estaba en aquella habitación, le dolían las piernas y tenía las manos entumecidas, deseaba poder levantarse, los nervios se le comían. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus cavilaciones y levantó la cabeza, viendo la gruesa figura del Jeque. La maliciosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara no auguraba nada bueno para él. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna y recordó las palabras de Mufid: separar la mente del cuerpo, no luchar, no sentir y olvidar después, aunque no sabía si nunca podría olvidar. Bajó la vista al suelo, haciendo lo que suponía se esperaba de él y suspiró. No deseaba la muerte de ninguno de esos chicos por sus acciones, ya tendría oportunidad de buscar la manera de escapar, no iba a darse por vencido.

— Veo que mi regalo ya está preparado para que pueda jugar con él — se mofó, mientras se servía una copa de licor.

El Jeque se acercó y se sentó en un gran sillón, frente a Harry, saboreando la copa que se había servido, mientras repasaba su regalo lascivamente. Cogió una especie de fusta, que tenía preparada en un lado del sillón, y empezó a rozar el brazo del muchacho con ella. Harry tragó saliva pensando en que parecía que aquel hombre se había tomado muy en serio lo de domarle como a un caballo.

— Me gustaría saber, antes de que empecemos a jugar, de quién te escapaste en Mascate, tengo muchos amigos allí y no quiero que piensen que me he aprovechado de su pertenencia. Has llegado a mis manos de una manera inusual y a mí no me agradaría, si fuera el caso, que alguien se aprovechara de lo que es mío, aunque me extraña que me dijeran que eres un regalo sin estrenar, lo que te da un mayor valor. Habla, tienes permiso.

Harry se quedó callado, no tenía intención de decirle nada.

— ¿Estás asustado? — Se acercó, acariciándole desde la rodilla al muslo con extrema lentitud—. Te he dado permiso para hablar — susurró muy cerca de su oído tocándole sin pudor. Harry sintió asco de aquel hombre, de su olor, de su proximidad e intentó alejarse de aquella mano que le manoseaba desagradablemente, pero fue agarrado dolorosamente por el pelo y forzado a que su cara se acercara a la intimidad del jeque.

— Me escapé de Yamil Al-Thamid — chilló asustado al intuir lo que iba a suceder si no se alejaba inmediatamente.

— ¡Por Alá! con el mismísimo primo del sultán de Omán — exclamó soltándole y levantándose del sillón—. Ahora que se me empezaba a hacer la boca agua contigo.

Se quedó callado, pensativo y Harry se inquietó al ver aparecer una lasciva sonrisa en la cara de aquel desagradable hombre.

— Podemos hacer un trato. — Propuso, acercándose hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él—.Deseo tenerte y no voy a privarme de ti ojos verdes — susurró en su oído, dándole un escalofrío de miedo a Harry ante aquellas palabras —. Entrégate a mi esta noche, sin decir nada a Yamil cuando te regrese con él, yo prometo tratarte con respeto y no dañarte… mucho.

— No — se aventuró a contestar Harry, viendo que si ese hombre respetaba o temía a su tutor igual podía salir de allí con su cuerpo y su virtud intacta.

— ¿No? — Y una gran carcajada resonó en toda la estancia —.Eres verdaderamente atrevido pequeño, me gustan los desafíos. Entonces digamos…, umm, que paso la noche que quería contigo, salvaje y desenfrenada, dejando tu cuerpo magullado, herido y, si me agrada, repetiremos todas las noches hasta que me canse de ti o estés tan dañado que ya no pueda sacarte más jugo. Luego solo me quedará contactar con Yamil para entregarle un cuerpo torturado y sin vida diciéndole, muy apenado, que te rescatamos de unos piratas, pero estabas tan dañado que no pudimos salvarte la vida y las últimas palabras que oímos de ti fue su nombre.

Harry empezó a temblar, tenía miedo de ese hombre y del horrible escenario que representaban aquellas palabras.

— Entonces ¿vas a colaborar pequeño temerario? — Preguntó cogiéndole del pelo y tirando con fuerza para que levantara la cabeza. Sus ojos se conectaron, uno con mofa el otro con rabia — ¿o lo hacemos según la segunda opción? Yo voy a disfrutar de todas las maneras mi salvaje potrillo.

Pero Harry no llegó a contestar, un enorme estruendo distrajo la atención del hombre, empezándose a oír gritos por los pasillos. El Jeque, enfurecido por la algarabía, se dirigió a la puerta para comprobar lo que sucedía.

Harry pudo verle hablando con un hombre uniformado, que parecía muy exaltado. Tras gritarle al guardia, lo que juzgó eran órdenes, volvió a entrar furioso y cogió una espada de su armario.

— No te muevas de aquí y no hables con nadie — ordenó con cara de pocos amigos —. Tengo que solucionar un problema, luego continuaremos nuestra interesante conversación — y sin decir nada más se fue dejándole nuevamente solo.

Harry veía que algo raro estaba sucediendo y tiró con fuerza de la cuerda que le sujetaba a la argolla del suelo. La cuerda era muy gruesa y le era imposible desatarse. Se agachó, como pudo, mordiéndola para poder deshilacharla con los dientes. El Jeque había dejado la puerta entreabierta y oía gritos y ruido de lucha, apreciaba claramente el entrechocar de las espadas. Era una buena oportunidad para escapar y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Cada vez se oía la lucha más cercana, parecía que los atacantes, fueran quienes fueran, iban ganando terreno. Seguía mordiendo insistentemente la gruesa cuerda que le ataba, los hilos se deshacían lentamente, demasiado lentamente, y el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

Levantó la cabeza al oír los gritos frente a la mismísima puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba y se quedó quieto. Angustiado por lo que podría suceder, tiro de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, había conseguido deshilachar la mitad de su grosor y, con un poco de suerte, podría forzarla para soltarse.

Dos robustos hombres entraron, espada en mano, gritando palabras en árabe que Harry no pudo comprender, pero que, por su tono, no eran muy amigables. Aguantó la respiración, inmóvil, intentando pasar desapercibido a aquellos hombres. Seguía atado y se encontraba imposibilitado para defenderse si llegaban a descubrirle. La suerte no le acompañó y uno de ellos le vio avisando al otro. Se acercaron amenazadoramente, blandiendo sus espadas ensangrentadas. Uno de ellos le clavó el arma en el cuello.

— No me maten, por favor — pidió Harry desesperado, temblando sin control.

Los dos hombres le miraron extrañados y vieron que se encontraba atado al suelo.

— Soy inglés, por favor, yo solo quiero volver a mi país, no me maten — volvió a intentar.

Los árabes hablaron entre ellos y uno de ellos levantó la espada, Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, viéndose perdido y rogando a Dios, a Merlín y a todo el que pudiera ayudarle que le sacara de ese apuro. Pero el golpe mortal no llegó, el hombre había cortado la cuerda que le retenía al suelo y le levantaron con brusquedad. Uno de ellos empezó a remover la habitación, colocando diversos objetos dentro de un saco, mientras el otro le sujetaba del brazo. No le habían soltado la cuerda que ataba sus manos tras la espalda y se sentía inseguro y expuesto, seguía completamente desnudo y el hombre que le retenía le miraba sin pudor. Su compañero se acercó con una bolsa llena de objetos valiosos, que el Jeque guardaba y, dejándola en el suelo, volvieron a hablar entre ellos.

Harry estaba muy asustado, no le habían matado, pero tampoco le soltaban y no sabía que pensar. Al final de lo que pareció una calurosa discusión concerniéndole, supuso que habían decidido dejarle con vida y, el que estuvo recogiendo los objetos, salió de la estancia algo malhumorado. No tardó en volver y tiró una prenda de ropa hacia su compañero. Este recogió la prenda al vuelo, que resultaron ser unos pantalones, y empezó a hablarle.

— No entiendo, lo… lo siento — titubeó Harry moviendo negativamente la cabeza, sabiendo que aquellos hombres tampoco le entenderían.

El hombre no dijo nada más y cogió los pantalones haciéndole entender con gestos que eran para él. Harry, más que deseoso de poder tener algo de ropa que le cubriera, afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que el árabe le pusiera aquellos pantalones bombachos, seguía con las manos atadas a la espalda y parecía que aquellos hombres no tenían intención de soltarle.

Cogieron el saco con los objetos de valor y, agarrándole del brazo, le encaminaron fuera de la habitación. Los pasillos estaban cubiertos de cadáveres, cuerpos mutilados y mucha sangre, mirara donde mirara. Cerró los ojos para no ver aquella masacre y se dejó arrastrar. Siguieron recorriendo pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta. Allí se iban concentrando los invasores, muchos cargando ya los sacos del botín en sus caballos. La cabeza del jeque Ashraf Bennasar estaba clavada frente a la puerta, en la punta de una lanza. Harry, al verlo, vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. El hombre que le sujetaba se rio y con un trapo le limpió la boca diciéndole algo que no pudo entender, pero que pareció muy gracioso a sus compañeros que se rieron con ganas.

Aquel hombre era grande, de semblante serio y taciturno, con su piel muy oscura, envejecida por el sol y no le soltaba por mucho que forcejeara para intentar escapar.

El que parecía el jefe dirigió unas palabras a sus hombres y todos gritaron con júbilo al oírlo, elevando sus espadas ensangrentadas y vitoreando su victoria. Harry aprovechó aquel momento de distracción de su guardián para ir retrocediendo, lentamente, entre aquellos exaltados y distraídos hombres. Se acercó a una pequeña construcción, donde se escondió tras una pared, esperando que toda aquella gente desapareciera y se olvidaran de él.

Aquella algarabía se fue calmando y empezaron a subir a sus caballos, cargando el botín que consiguieron en palacio. Harry echó un pequeño vistazo y se horrorizó al ver que también se llevaban a muchos de los chicos que encontró en el harén, estaban atados y amordazados junto a varias jovencitas en las mismas condiciones. Fueron cargados en camellos o subidos a caballos, acompañando a algunos de los hombres. Nada podía hacer por ellos al igual que ellos no podían hacer nada por él.

Cerró los ojos, cansado, las emociones haciendo mella en su fortaleza y suspiró profundamente, dejando reposar su frente contra la pared en un intento de recuperar el control de sí mismo. No hacia ni veinticuatro horas que corría por aquel camino para escapar del capitán del barco y volvía a estar escapando, ahora vete a saber de quién. Aquel pequeño respiro no duró, estremeciéndose al notar el frio acero de una espada rozando la piel desnuda de su espalda y, al girarse, se encontró con su imponente guardián luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa. Instó al muchacho a girarse completamente y le empujó hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared. Tras unas breves e incomprensibles palabras apoyó la punta de la espada en el cuello de Harry, obligándole a subir la cabeza, exponiendo completamente su cuello al acero. Harry cerró nuevamente los ojos, sintiendo la punta de la espada pasear peligrosamente sobre su piel.

— Por desgracia parece que no te has olvidado de mí — Murmuró Harry al notar como aquel hombre retiraba su espada y le agarraba del brazo, empujándole para que se moviera.

El hombre le hizo señas para que se dirigiera hacia los caballos y, con un suspiro resignado, empezó a caminar. La lama de la filosa espada seguía contra su piel, amenazante, refrenando sus ganas de correr y alejarse. Llegaron a la altura de un enorme caballo, al que su guardián subió ágilmente y, ayudado por otro compañero, le subieron con mucha facilidad, instalándole frente al hombre. Pronto se pusieron todos en marcha, dejando atrás fuego, muerte y desolación.


	6. Chapter 6 - Estadia en el desierto

CAPITULO VI — Estadía en el desierto

Harry se encontraba exhausto, agotado física y psíquicamente. Los días de cautiverio en el barco, los nervios en el harén, el miedo con el jeque, el pánico al creer que le había llegado su hora de la muerte con aquellos hombres y sus espadas blandidas cerca de su cuello y… sus problemas no habían terminado.

Hacía horas que montaban a caballo bajo un sol abrasador. Habían dejado la ciudad atrás durante la noche y amanecieron atravesando un enorme e interminable desierto. El cansancio y el sol estaban afectándole, se sentía mareado y su cabeza le daba vueltas, sudando frio. No tardó su cuerpo en colapsar y todo se oscureció.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia seguía a caballo, pero estaba cubierto por una capa que le protegía del sol. Se encontraba sujeto por los brazos de su captor que, al ver que volvía a estar consciente, le dio agua para beber y le refresco un poco la cara.

— **شكرا** (shúkraan) — dio las gracias Harry, utilizando una de las pocas palabras que había logrado aprender con las lecciones en el palacio de su tutor.

El hombre movió la cabeza haciéndole entender que había comprendido. Harry se dio cuenta que tenía las manos libres e intentó separarse del hombre, calculando las probabilidades de supervivencia si se dejaba caer del caballo en medio de aquel árido desierto. Su guardián, al notar sus intenciones, le cogió fuertemente de la cintura acercándole contra su pecho. Harry forcejeó para separarse, sin conseguirlo. Aquel pequeño esfuerzo, bajo el calor extremo del desierto, hizo que se mareara de nuevo y dejó de luchar sucumbiendo nuevamente a la inconsciencia.

Cuando volvió a despertar estaba acostado en una especie de catre, en la que parecía una pequeña y oscura habitación. Se levantó y estuvo a punto de caer y darse un buen batacazo.

— ¡Merlín! porque poco — exclamó en voz alta, sujetándose a la cama.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que la causa de su casi caída fue que su tobillo estaba sujeto a una cadena que salía de la pared, impidiéndole llegar muy lejos. Volvió a sentarse en la cama tirando con rabia de aquella cadena. Como añoraba a la magia, a su querida varita, con ella y un simple hechizo podría haberse liberado de aquel grillete y escapar de toda aquella pesadilla. Intentó concentrarse para que su magia le respondiera y abriera aquella cerradura, pero nada sucedió.

Pasó un tiempo en aquella oscuridad, angustiado al no saber que le preparaba esta vez el destino. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo sobresaltar y se tensó, levantándose de la cama y retrocediendo todo lo que el largo de la cadena le permitía. Dos hombres entraron y, sin dirigirle la palabra, le empujaron contra la cama, Harry se defendió con golpes y patadas hasta que lograron inmovilizarle para poder inyectarle un líquido en las venas y, tal como entraron, salieron sin decir palabra. Harry quedó echado en la pequeña cama, maldiciendo a su suerte, asustado al no saber que sustancia acababan de introducirle en el cuerpo, no tardó en sentirse aturdido y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Notó como le levantaban, sin ser capaz de debatirse, consciente que le trasladaban y obligándole a caminar sin saber el rumbo. Tropezó varias veces, estaba dentro de una nube que embotaba sus sentidos y entorpecía sus movimientos. El recorrido no fue largo y no tardaron mucho en detenerse, obligándole a sentarse en el suelo. Oía como le hablaban sin entender que le decían. La cabeza le pesaba y agradeció que pudiera apoyarla contra la pared, deseando que dejara de dar vueltas y cerró los ojos. Una patada en su muslo le obligó a concentrarse en lo que sucedía y prestar atención.

— No te muevas — gritó aquella sombra que se cernía sobre él, en un inglés casi incomprensible.

¿Moverse?, como si pudiera moverse con la pesadez que recorría su cuerpo. Él solo deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en aquel suelo polvoriento, una nueva patada le sacó nuevamente de las brumas.

— Levanta — le gritaron esta vez, tirando de él para que acelerada la acción.

Parecía que su cabeza ya no estaba tan pesada, se estaba recuperando de los efectos de lo que le hubieran inyectado e intentó concentrarse para averiguar que sucedía a su alrededor. Había voces que gritaban palabras, murmullos de multitud que se hacían más fuertes a medida que avanzaban por estrechos pasillos de paredes blancas. Le arrastraron hasta lo que le pareció el escenario de un pequeño teatro al aire libre. Con los ojos todavía algo vidriosos vio a un hombre que se acercaba y, con una horrible sonrisa dibujada en su horrenda cara, le agarró del brazo obligándole a andar hacia al centro de aquel escenario, empezando a gritar palabras a una multitud frente a ellos. Fue humillantemente exhibido, obligándole a darse la vuelta o abrir la boca como simple ganado. Todavía llevaba, como única prenda, aquellos pantalones bombachos que le dieron en la habitación del Jeque y se sentía expuesto ante todas aquellas miradas. Vio como muchos brazos se levantaban con dinero en la mano, los murmullos pasaron a ser gritos y algunos añadían más dinero a los fajos que exhibían. Una idea empezó a hacerse clara en su cerebro: ¡Le estaban vendiendo! Aquello le enfureció y todo se descontroló.

— NO — gritó con todas sus fuerza. Su magia accidental por fin le protegió dando un calambrazo al hombre que le vendía y pudo liberarse, alejándose unos pasos.

Pronto varios hombres intentaron acorralarle. Desesperado, empezó a correr, esquivando las manos que intentaban apresarlo de nuevo, llevado por la adrenalina y la furia que llenaba su cuerpo. Su fuga fue de corta durada, alguien le hizo perder su precario equilibrio, debido a la droga que todavía estaba en su sangre. Cayó bocabajo, siendo sujetado firmemente contra el suelo. Gritó que le dejaran, se revolvió y luchó ferozmente, dio patadas y golpes contra sus agresores, intentando escapar de nuevo, pero estaba en desventaja numérica y él también recibió numerosos golpes. No tardaron en controlarle, le ataron las manos tras la espalda, le amordazaron y pasaron una cuerda por su cuello antes de levantarle. Le volvieron a llevar hacia el centro del escenario, obligándole a arrodillarse ante toda aquella gente, que reía divertida por el espectáculo ofrecido. Le tenían sujeto por una cuerda que apretaba su cuello, ahogándole cuando intentaba moverse.

El hombre que dirigía la venta empezó a hablar de nuevo y parecía que su pequeña escapada había exaltado a aquellas gentes y muchos más brazos se levantaron, moviendo insistentemente los fajos de billetes en sus manos, con fuertes gritos para llamar la atención del hombre encargado.

De repente todas las voces callaron, la gente empezó a apartarse, como embobadas, dejando paso a una sola persona que se acercaba imponente hacia el escenario. La sangre que caía de la ceja herida de Harry le nublaba la vista y no pudo ver bien al recién llegado, pero se extrañó del silencio que repentinamente inundaba el lugar. El hombre intercambió unas palabras con el encargado y pareció que llegaban a un acuerdo, recibiendo un maletín lleno de dinero. Harry acababa de ser vendido a un hombre de quizás unos setenta años, de ropajes elegantes, con un aura de poder que le envolvía y parecía subyugar a todas aquellas gentes que, calladas y atentas, seguían los movimientos del hombre.

Obligaron al muchacho a levantarse sin ningún miramiento y fue entregado a aquel misterioso hombre.

— Ven conmigo, chiquillo, yo te cuidaré, no debes temerme — dijo en un perfecto inglés, quitándole la cuerda del cuello y la mordaza.

Abatido por los acontecimientos siguió al hombre, sin fuerza para poner más resistencia, alejándose de toda aquella multitud, que ahora gritaba pujando por una bonita joven. Un fuerte hombre se acercó a ellos tirando de las riendas de dos preciosos caballos.

— Vamos chiquillo sube al caballo — le pidió amablemente aquel hombre tras desatarle las manos y colocar algo en su ceja para que dejada de sangrar.

Harry se le quedó mirando, evaluando sus intenciones y se relajó un poco al ver la sonrisa amistosa animándole a subir al caballo sin enfurecerse, quizá no había caído en malas manos. El hombre robusto le ayudó a subir al caballo y, tras él, se situó su nuevo ¿dueño?

— No tengas miedo, no te quiero mal — dijo al sujetar las riendas del caballo, rodeando con sus brazos al joven frente a él y, sin más palabras, emprendieron viaje.

Volvieron a entrar en el desierto, los pasos de los caballos eran lentos, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar a una tienda solitaria, en medio de aquel mar de arena. Le ayudaron a desmontar, ayudándole a entrar en ella. Harry quedó asombrado por la amplitud del interior y le recordó a la tienda en que estuvieron con los Weasley en el mundial de Quidditch. Se giró para encarar al propietario del lugar, que dibujaba una pícara sonrisa en su rostro y Harry comprendió, no tenía ninguna duda que aquel hombre era un mago.

— Siéntate chiquillo, no tienes muy buena cara, parece que últimamente no te han tratado muy bien.

Acompañó al más joven hacia un cómodo sofá y le ayudó a tumbarse.

— Duerme un poco, la droga que te inyectaron aun te tiene agotado, tienes las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Cuando despiertes hablaremos.

Harry no quería dormirse, pero su cuerpo no tenía la misma opinión, no tardó ni dos segundos en volar al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando Harry despertó se sobresaltó, no recordaba donde se encontraba, se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se quejaba dolorosamente por aquella acción.

— Shhh, tranquilo, no estás en peligro — oyó la voz de alguien a su lado. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido?

Se encontraba frente a un hombre delgado, de pelo negro, ojos profundamente azules, tez muy morena y un aura llena de poder. Harry fue recordando lo sucedido y se movió para quedarse sentado frente a aquel hombre, del que todavía no sabía sus intenciones. Movió su cabeza afirmativamente para mostrar que si recordaba lo sucedido. Estaba tenso, tenía razones para estarlo, en un intervalo de tiempo relativamente corto, le habían secuestrado, regalado, intentado violar, capturado, vendido en una subasta, ya no sabía que esperar.

— Espero que hayas descansado bien. Deja que me presente, me llamo Adel Mikah, pero me gustaría mucho que me llamaras Maestro y él es mi ayudante Rafiq Abrajam. — Se presentó y señaló a un hombre discretamente sentado detrás del Maestro que movió su cabeza en forma de saludo, de unos veintitantos, también tenía la tez muy morena, de pelo negro, ojos castaños y constitución fuerte y robusta—. Sé quién eres Harry Potter, pero no te asustes — añadió inmediatamente al ver la cara del muchacho —. Solo quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? — habló por primera vez, su voz salió ronca. — No sé dónde estoy, ni quienes son ustedes.

— Verás chiquillo, creo que el destino tenía previsto que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. Vengo al desierto para hacer meditación una vez al año, aunque espero siempre a finales de año para ello. Este año tuve la necesidad de adelantar mi viaje y venir este mes de agosto. Veníamos de comprar víveres con Rafiq cuando sentí tu magia llamarme desesperadamente, pedias auxilio. No tardé en dar contigo y, en verdad, necesitabas esa ayuda. Si alguno de aquellos depravados te hubiera comprado no sé qué habría sido de ti. Pobre chiquillo, estabas asustado como un pequeño cervatillo.

— No estaba asustado, solo… algo apurado y no soy débil — Rebatió furioso. Aquella frase no gustó para nada a Harry y se enfurruñó ante aquel hombre.

— Oh no te enfades, no quise ofenderte, no creo que seas débil, al contrario, sé que eres muy fuerte, pero creo que has pasado por pruebas muy difíciles en estos últimos días y tu cuerpo y tu magia están debilitados.

— Bien. Entonces, si usted es mago, puede ayudarme a llegar a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia en Inglaterra. Debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, no sé si lo conoce.

— ¿Quién no conoce al gran Albus Dumbledore?, pero no voy a llevarte allí, de momento, vas a quedarte aquí conmigo.

— ¿Qué?, debo volver. — Exclamó levantándose nervioso —.Si es por el dinero que se ha gastado yo puedo rembolsarle la cantidad que ofreció por mí en cuanto llegue a Londres y pueda acceder a mi cuenta de Gringotts—. Harry paseaba inquieto frente a aquel hombre, pero su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y volvió a sentarse. Sentía náuseas y no pudo continuar hablando.

— ¿Por qué no curamos primero tus heridas y te tomas una poción reconstituyente antes de continuar la conversación Harry?

El hombre le propuso que tomara un baño y luego empezó a curar las heridas, que ni se había dado cuenta que tenía. Su ceja, aunque no sangraba, todavía estaba dañada; las plantas de sus pies estaban destrozadas, de tanto caminar descalzo por aquel árido terreno; tenía rozaduras importantes en rodillas, manos y diferentes hematomas de los golpes que recibió cuando intentó escaparse del escenario en que le vendieron; sus muñecas y tobillos estaban segados y amoratados, por las repetidas cuerdas con las que le habían atado, al igual que tenía una quemadura en el cuello, producía por el roce de la cuerda que le ataron para dominarle.

Aquel hombre le trató con cuidado y cuando terminó le ofreció un par de pociones. Ante la reticencia de Harry a tomarlas, sonrió tomando el mismo un pequeño sorbo para demostrarle que no eran dañinas.

— Una es para el dolor y la otra un reconstituyente — le informó — y no quiero engañarte, la del dolor tiene un leve calmante, nada malo para ti en este momento.

Al final Harry se las tomó, sintiéndose mucho mejor y relajado. Duchado, curado y con ropa limpia se sentía completamente nuevo. Rafiq le mostró la enorme tienda, mágicamente ampliada, con tres habitaciones, un completo baño, un laboratorio para pociones, una cocina, la enorme sala de estar y una sala de entrenamiento. Todo bajo un hechizo refrescante que hacía que la temperatura dentro de la tienda fuera muy agradable.

Durante la comida se instaló un cómodo silencio.

— Debo volver a Hogwarts — inició la conversación Harry, una vez terminaron de comer. Aquello le recordaba las conversaciones que tuvo con su tutor, rogándole para que le llevara nuevamente a su patria.

— Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes Harry?, ¿quince, dieciséis?

— Si no me equivoco de fecha hace poco cumplí dieciséis ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— Mucho chiquillo. Entraste en esa escuela a los once años, por lo que supongo que ahora en setiembre empezarías tu sexto curso ¿Es correcto?

— Sí. — pero Harry seguía sin ver la relación.

— Si mis informaciones no son erróneas tu destino está ligado al de un mago oscuro ¿Es correcto?

— Todo el mundo conoce mi historia, para mi desgracia mi vida se expone en los libros de historia. —Miró a aquel hombre con algo de reserva.

— ¿Has recibido algún entrenamiento especial para poder hacer frente a un posible enfrentamiento con el mago oscuro o con alguno de sus seguidores?

— Me he enfrentado a él en diversas ocasiones y sigo vivo — contestó desafiándole con la mirada.

— No niego tus habilidades y tu potencial innato, aunque no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Has seguido algún entrenamiento especial?

— No — confirmó cabizbajo. Él también creía que con lo que aprendía en Hogwarts no tendría suficiente para conseguir acabar con alguien tan preparado como Voldemort, quería hablar con el director cuando empezara el curso sobre ello. La suerte le había acompañado, hasta el momento, en todos sus enfrentamientos, pero algún día se le terminaría aquella suerte y no se creía preparado para poder sobrevivir.

— Yo voy a darte ese entrenamiento. — Afirmó contundente.

Harry le miró con desconfianza.

— Sé lo que debe estar pasando por tu joven cabeza y puedo afirmarte que estoy capacitado para darte ese entrenamiento.

— ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en usted?, no le conozco de nada. ¿Cómo sé que no es un mortifago o uno de sus simpatizantes? — dijo pensando en su tutor.

— Buena pregunta, solo puedo decirte que tendrás que confiar en mí — Sonrió, revolviendo con cariño el pelo de Harry.

— ¿Y Hogwarts? debo avisar al profesor Dumbledore que estoy vivo, no saben nada de mí desde mediados de julio y supongo que ahora ya deben estar desesperados.

— ¿Mediados de julio?, pero ¿desde cuándo estás dando vueltas por estas tierras chiquillo? Creo que debes explicarme esta historia.

Rafiq les trajo té y Harry empezó a explicarles sus aventuras por tierras de oriente, sin hablarles de la conversación que oyó a su tutor.

— Vaya odisea chiquillo. No me extraña que estés agotado. En cuanto a tu nuevo tutor…, no puedo negarte que me preocupa. Es un hombre muy inteligente y calculador y si se tomó tantas molestias en traerte es porque tenía algo en mente. Sé de fuente segura que su mujer tenía raíces en alguna familia de magos de sangre pura inglesa. Sabe más de la magia de lo que te ha hecho creer y no podemos desechar la idea que conozca tu identidad y tu rol en el mundo mágico. Deberemos tener cuidado, siendo tu tutor legal tiene la ley de su parte y no dudes que habrá mandado a sus mejores hombres para que te busquen y te devuelvan a su lado.

— Pues muy buenos no deben ser, todavía no me han encontrado — dijo mal disimulando su inquietud por aquellas palabras, seguramente Utba y Wadi estaban entre los hombres que le buscaban. ¿Qué harían con él si le encontraban?

— No te inquietes, no creo que aquí puedan encontrarte, estamos en medio de un enorme desierto — Intentó calmar al muchacho que no pudo esconder el pequeño temblor en sus manos —. A partir de ahora estás bajo mi protección y vamos a poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para que nada malo te suceda.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry agradeciendo aquellas palabras, aunque no estaba muy convencido de ello. Aquel hombre no sabía que los problemas siempre le perseguían y ni Dumbledore había podido protegerle de ellos.

— Pero primero vamos a cebarte un poco. Debes recuperar la energía perdida para empezar con el entrenamiento. Vas a comer todo lo que Rafiq sirva en tu plato y que duermas las horas que yo crea necesarias para tu recuperación.

— Pero…

— Sin quejas chiquillo.

Habló con su ayudante de las pociones que debían realizar para lograr que Harry se recuperara lo más rápido posible. Hablaron de pociones reconstituyentes, de nutrientes, de desarrollo, para intentar que sus huesos dieran un pequeño estirón y de otras que Harry no entendió.

— Ven Harry, vamos a enviar un mensaje a Albus para que sepa que estás conmigo y esté tranquilo. Le daremos también la noticia de que no vas a volver a Hogwarts este año. ¡Cómo me gustaría ver su cara cuando lea nuestra misiva! — y los dos sonrieron conspiradores.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su despacho muy preocupado por Harry. Habían pasado ya muchos días desde que supo de su escapada y todavía no le habían encontrado. Lo peor era que no tenía ni una sola pista de donde podría esconderse el muchacho, suponía que podía estar en algún lugar muggle, pero sin ninguna certitud de si se encontraba todavía en Londres. Severus le había asegurado que no estaba en manos de Voldemort, que éste ni siquiera sabía de su desaparición, lo que le daba tranquilidad al saber que los mortifagos no le buscaban.

Con ayuda de la Orden del Fénix había podido esconder a los medios de comunicación y al ministerio su desaparición, evitando así que les llegara la noticia a los espías de Voldemort, pero si Harry no aparecía para el nuevo curso no podrían cubrirlo más y sería muy peligroso.

Las clases empezaban en no más de dos días, pero tenía la esperanza de que el chico razonara y volviera a Hogwarts para el uno de setiembre.

Un precioso búho del desierto entró en ese momento por su ventana abierta, sacándole de sus cavilaciones, posándose en la mesa frente a él.

— Hola pequeño, ¿de dónde vienes? pareces cansado — habló cariñosamente al animal mientras deshacía el pergamino que tenía atado a su pata. — Siéntete libre de descansar y tomar agua para recuperar fuerzas.

El animal voló hasta la percha del fénix para aprovechar la invitación y se quedó quieto descansando de su largo viaje.

El profesor se emocionó al ver que eran noticias de su amigo Adel Mikah. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no sabía nada de él? Se había retirado a tierras lejanas de oriente y perdieron contacto.

Sonrió recordando como aquel escuálido muchacho de profundos ojos cielo le había ayudado a controlar a los seguidores de Gellert Grindelwall. En el último combate le ayudó con sus poderes de elemental, mientras él tenía aquel duelo atroz contra el que había sido el amor de su vida. Nunca le estaría lo suficientemente agradecido por la fuerza moral que le dio y su ayuda mágica con los elementos. Adel dominaba los cuatro elementos, aire, agua, fuego, tierra, magistralmente desde su más tierna juventud.

Empezó a leer la carta y quedó estupefacto por las impactantes noticias que le desvelaba.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry!— exclamó en voz alta. — Una vez más no pude protegerte. — Se lamentó —.Lo siento, lo siento tanto mi muchacho. ¿Cómo he podido fallarte de nuevo? Creí que habías huido, superado por las responsabilidades que caían sobre tus hombros y tú realmente estabas en peligro a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Siento haber dudado de tu fortaleza y por dejarme engañar por tus tíos. Parece que con la edad estoy perdiendo capacidades.

Dumbledore se quedó preocupado por el traspaso de la tutela de Harry a aquel muggle y pensó como podría arreglarlo. Mucha gente habría visto al muchacho en aquel lugar y era difícil obliviatearlos a todos, debía haber muchos papeles muggles que demostraran aquel traspaso de tutela en los dos países.

Continúo leyendo la carta y sopesó los pros y los contras de un entrenamiento fuera de Hogwarts y del peligro que aquello podría representar para el muchacho. Una mueca preocupada apareció en su cara al seguir leyendo las palabras de su amigo.

"…Albus no es una opción, Harry va a quedarse conmigo quieras o no. No me vengas con que tú puedes protegerlo mucho mejor, porque el muchacho se ha encontrado en verdadero peligro y estaba completamente solo a miles de kilómetros de su casa. En una semana estará recuperado de sus heridas y agotamiento y empezaremos su entrenamiento. No debes preocuparte por su educación, cubriré todas las asignaturas que dais en Hogwarts para que no se retrase en sus conocimientos básicos, solo deberás enviarme el temario.

He podido detectar magia elemental en él y voy a intentar despertarla.

Seguiremos en contacto.

Adel Mikah"

¿Heridas? ¿Agotamiento? Adel no le explicaba que clase de heridas tenía Harry, ni su gravedad. La verdad es que solo le había dado un breve relato de lo sucedido. Tampoco especificaba su ubicación y si estaban en el desierto, como intuía, eran imposibles de localizar sino le daba las coordenadas exactas.

Decidió que no hablaría con nadie de la ubicación de Harry, como tampoco de la persona que estaba haciéndose cargo de él. Anunciaría que le había encontrado y que había enviado al muchacho con un tutor particular, para hacerse cargo de su educación en aquel año escolar. Sabía que aquello le acarrearía muchos problemas y explicaciones que dar, pero cuanta menos información se divulgara de su ubicación más seguro se encontraría.

Empezó a contestar la carta de su amigo, pidiéndole que le enviara noticias regularmente para saber que estaban bien, ofreciéndole cualquier ayuda que pudieran necesitar. Le comunicó de su intención de no anunciar a nadie donde se encontraban para protegerles y escribió también una sentida disculpa para Harry, enviándole todo su afecto.

Había llegado a querer a aquel muchacho como a un nieto y lamentaba la carga que había puesto en sus jóvenes hombros. Era consciente de todos los errores cometidos buscando su protección y aquello le entristecía.

En cuanto comunicó al Ministerio aquella noticia, como supuso, el nuevo Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, se escandalizó, gritó y berreó, exigiendo saber dónde se encontraba Harry Potter y quien era el misterioso tutor. En Grimmauld place, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, después de horrorizarse por las desaventuras de Harry, no estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión y hubo muchas protestas y reclamaciones de que aclarara donde estaba el muchacho y con quien, pero lo peor fue enfrentarse a Remus Lupin y a la matriarca de los Weasley.

— Albus tienes que decirme donde está Harry — gritaba Remus. — Acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo, no quiero perder también a mi cachorro.

— Sí Albus, ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que Harry estará seguro donde quiera que esté? ¿Y si nos necesita?— Reclamó Molly Weasley muy enfadada. — Harry debe volver a Hogwarts, ese es su lugar.

— Está con una persona de mi total confianza — repitió con calma por undécima vez Dumbledore — y no, no os voy a decir dónde está ni con quien por mucho que insistáis. Le voy a pedir que os mande una carta para que leáis, de su propio puño y letra, que está bien.

Dumbledore suspiró antes de abrir la puerta para salir de la cocina, escapando de las recriminaciones de los que aún se encontraban en ella reunidos. Aquel curso iba a ser difícil. Al salir se topó con tres pares de jóvenes ojos y volvió a suspirar, sí un año muy difícil.

— Señor lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente Hermione al ser encontrados in fraganti escuchando tras la puerta.

— No quisimos escuchar, pero pasábamos por aquí y oímos sin querer que hablaban de Harry — añadió Ginny con su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato.

— ¿Es verdad que Harry no va a volver este año? — preguntó Ron con miedo. — ¿Él está bien verdad?

— Harry está bien, estad tranquilos…

Veinte minutos después de tranquilizar a los jóvenes amigos de Harry, pudo por fin dejar Grimmauld place y volver a Hogwarts.

Suspiró por millonésima vez, decididamente aquel curso iba a ser muy difícil de manejar, pero se lo debía a su pequeño. Con Adel tendría la oportunidad de crecer mágicamente y fortalecerse para enfrentar su destino. Él le allanaría el terreno encontrando y destruyendo todos los horcruxes que había creado Tom para llegar a una simulada inmortalidad. Ya había encontrado uno y tenía alguna pista para conseguir otro.


	7. Chapter 7 - Entrenamiento

CAPÍTULO VII — Entrenamiento

Harry pasó una semana descansando, comiendo equilibradamente y leyendo libros que su Maestro le iba dando para que conociera lo que era un elemental. Rafiq le mimaba y cuidaba como a un hermano pequeño y siempre le preparaba postres especiales que, el más joven, agradecía con una sonrisa cómplice cuando oían al Maestro refunfuñar que acabaría pudriendo al chiquillo. Le habían comprado ropa, calzado y todo lo que su Maestro consideró que podría necesitar.

No tardaron en recibir la respuesta del profesor Dumbledore, donde se disculpaba por no haberse dado cuenta de las dificultades que estaba pasando Harry y le pedía que les escribiera para tranquilizar a Remus y a sus amigos.

Su Maestro le explicó que podría incluir las cartas a sus amigos en la que dirigirían hacia Dumbledore y que seguramente recibiría las respuestas de la misma manera, recalcándole que nadie podía saber dónde se encontraba para asegurar su seguridad.

Poco tardó en empezar a escribir sus cartas:

"Hola Moony

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, tranquiliza de mi parte a los señores Weasley y diles que les quiero mucho. El profesor Dumbledore me ha contado que estáis inquietos porque este año no vuelva a Hogwarts, pero no os preocupéis estoy con alguien que me cuida. Seguramente os podré seguir dando noticias mías a través del profesor Dumbledore.

Sé que os ha explicado que he estado un poco en apuros este verano, pero ya todo pasó y sigo en pie, fuerte y preparado para enfrentar mi siguiente aventura.

Mi corazón siempre está contigo cuando miro al cielo y veo la luna, pienso en ti y me da fuerzas. Lo mismo hago con la brillante estrella de Sirius, me ayuda a recordarle y a cicatrizar un poco la herida de su pérdida. No puedo negarte que le añoro, sus risas, sus abrazos ¡Qué voy a contarte!, pero he hablado con él casi cada noche al ver las estrellas y contigo al ver la luna. Quizás pareceré un poco infantil, pero puedo decirte que me ayudasteis a superar la soledad.

Un abrazo de tu ahijado adoptivo que te quiere y te extraña.

Harry"

Cogió un nuevo pergamino y empezó a redactar una nueva carta.

"Hola amigos, os extraño mucho, pero no debéis preocuparos por mí, estoy bien. No me dejan deciros donde estoy, por la dichosa seguridad, aunque puedo deciros que estoy con alguien que me cuida.

Extrañaré mucho Hogwarts, nuestras charlas frente a la chimenea en la sala común, el día a día junto a vosotros, el Quidditch, las noches en el dormitorio con todos (por cierto dad recuerdos a Neville, Seammus y Dean de mi parte).

Hermione no regañes mucho a Ron este año (je je) y Ron intenta aplicarte para que Hermione no deba regañarte (otro je je).

A ti Ginny te encargo que les cuides, ese par van a estar un poco cojos al principio y cuídate mucho tú también.

Supongo que podré seguir enviando noticias a través del profesor Dumbledore y vosotros también escribidme.

Besos y abrazos de vuestro amigo que os quiere mucho.

Harry"

Era domingo noche y, tras la cena, su Maestro le avisó que a la mañana siguiente empezarían con el entrenamiento físico.

— Tu cuerpo debe estar fuerte físicamente para que la magia fluya libremente y puedas controlarla correctamente — le explicó mientras tomaban un té, tranquilamente sentados en el salón principal de la tienda. — En el estado en que te encontrabas era imposible que pudieras controlar tu magia. Pero no te apures, empezaremos con ejercicios suaves e iremos incrementando su dificultad paulatinamente.

— ¿En verdad piensa que puedo ser un elemental, Maestro? — preguntó Harry ilusionado con la idea.

— Sí chiquillo, no tengo ninguna duda, pero debes seguir todas mis directrices y trabajar duramente — le advirtió —. Es una rama de la magia que, aunque tengas predisposición a ella, agota en exceso, puedo asegurarte que la primera vez que utilices uno de los elementos estarás tan cansado que no podrás ni con tu alma. Por eso tu cuerpo debe ser fuerte físicamente antes de empezar el entrenamiento elemental.

— Pondré todo de mí, pero… no tengo varita ¿Cómo voy a hacer magia? — preguntó Harry.

— Todo a su tiempo chiquillo, todo a su tiempo — fue la única respuesta que recibió y tuvo que conformarse.

Rafiq se hizo cargo de su entrenamiento físico y estuvieron una semana con diversos ejercicios físicos y aprendiendo a respirar para que su cuerpo fuera preparándose.

Eran las seis de la mañana del uno de setiembre cuando Rafiq zarandeó suavemente al chico, sacándole poco a poco de su profundo sueño.

— Vamos Harry, levanta, se acabaron las vacaciones. — Insistiendo hasta que vio que empezaba a despertar.

Harry gruñó suavemente, descontento de que le hubieran despertado tan de madrugada. Se levantó perezosamente y, con los ojos a medio abrir, fue hacia el baño a prepararse para el primer día que irían a correr al desierto.

Sus amigos empezaban ese día el nuevo curso y él también empezaría su entrenamiento. ¡Cómo les añoraba! Desearía estar con ellos para coger el tren y volver a Hogwarts. Salió del baño un poco melancólico y se dirigió al comedor. A esa hora Harry no tenía nada de hambre, pero Rafiq le obligó a comerse un pequeño bol de avena con leche y miel y una ensalada de fruta, para aportar las proteínas y vitaminas necesarias a su cuerpo.

El sol empezaba a lucir en el despejado cielo. Hicieron unos ejercicios de respiración y de calentamiento para preparar los músculos antes de partir. Rafiq le cubrió la cabeza con un pañuelo que ató en forma de turbante, para preservarlo del sol, dejando uno de las puntas más larga para que pudiera cubrirse la nariz y boca.

— Vamos a correr todas las mañanas para que tus piernas se fortalezcan — le explicó. — Seguirás mi ritmo, no quiero que te pares, ni que intentes adelantarme. El fin de este entrenamiento no es ganar en velocidad, sino en resistencia.

Harry asintió.

— Llevaremos agua — siguió explicando —, pero no puedes beberla de golpe. Beberás a pequeños sorbos, dejándolos en la boca durante un momento antes de tragar y siempre, siempre, me harás caso en todo sin rechistar. El desierto está lleno de peligros invisibles y hasta que no los conozcas no voy a permitir que tomes ninguna iniciativa ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— Pues empecemos, tapa siempre tu boca y nariz con la tela sobrante del turbante para protegerte de la arena e intenta respirar lenta y profundamente, aunque sé que al principio será difícil, es importante que aprendas a controlar tu respiración. Empezaremos caminando e iremos acelerando el ritmo paulatinamente.

El primer día, Rafiq, fue clemente y solo realizaron una pequeña caminata a través de las dunas, donde le enseñó lo básico de la supervivencia. Los siguientes días fueron incrementando las distancias y aquello fue duro para Harry, todos los músculos de su cuerpo dolían y, pese a las pociones que le daban para paliar el dolor, era un suplicio levantarse cada mañana y conseguir que sus pies dieran dos pasos seguidos sin que una mueca apareciera en su cara. Cada mañana subían y bajaban las cambiantes dunas del desierto, con los pies enterrados en la dorada y caliente arena.

— No puedo más Rafiq — le gritó Harry al terminar de bajar rodando de una altísima duna que acababan de escalar. Estaba exhausto, sin resuello y sin poderse levantar del suelo.

Rafiq se acercó al muchacho desmadejado sobre la arena, con sus ropas mal colocadas, el turbante deshecho y su respiración entrecortada.

— Vamos Harry, calma tu respiración, claro que puedes— le dijo con voz calma, dándole un poco de agua — ¿Te has hecho daño con tu espectacular bajada de esta duna?

— No, creo que no.

— Debes bajar de pie, no dando tumbos como una peonza — se mofó volviendo a colocar el pañuelo en la cabeza del joven. El sol pegaba en todo su apogeo y no quería que quedara inconsciente por un golpe de calor.

— ¿No podemos volver? — Preguntó esperanzado sin hacer caso de la burla —. No puedo dar un paso más.

Rafiq se giró mirando a lo lejos y le habló con voz preocupada.

— ¿Qué harías si en este momento te estuvieran persiguiendo los hombres de tu tutor?

— Correr para que no me atraparan y esconderme si encontrara un lugar para ello, no tengo varita para luchar — contestó desconcertado por aquella pregunta.

— ¿Aunque no tuvieras fuerzas para continuar?

— Supongo.

— Pues corre, porque están tras de ti. Corre por tu vida— gritó y empezó a correr esperando que el muchacho le siguiera.

Harry miró donde señalaba Rafiq y vio que se acercaban unos caballos con jinetes vestidos todo de negro. Creyendo aquellas palabras se levantó de un salto y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, empezó a correr siguiendo a Rafiq. No tardaron los caballos en atraparlos y Rafiq se paró, saludando a los jinetes con respeto. Harry estaba enfadado por el engaño, no eran enemigos sino habitantes de una tribu del desierto y, por lo que parecía, conocían a Rafiq. Uno de los hombres miró a Harry con una sonrisa y le ofreció una manzana que aceptó gustoso. El sudor perlaba todo su cuerpo y le quemaban todos los músculos por el agotamiento, el esfuerzo de correr en la arena era el doble que sobre una superficie lisa y aquella pequeña subida de adrenalina, al creer que les perseguían, había acabado con sus pocas reservas de energía.

Cuando los beduinos desaparecieron de su vista, Harry se volvió a tirar al suelo, exhausto.

— No voy a perdonarte este engaño Rafiq, ha sido muy deshonesto de tu parte — Se quejó enfurruñado Harry.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en aquel silencio que les envolvía.

— Sí eso y encima ríete – masculló Harry.

— Vamos pequeño, tienes mucha fuerza en tu interior, solo hemos de sacarla. Levanta debemos volver.

— ¿Y tú crees de verdad que mis piernas van a obedecerme de nuevo? — preguntó sintiendo que no podría volver a mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

— Bebe, esta poción te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas para la vuelta — le dijo tendiendo un pequeño frasco, que siempre llevaba consigo por si acaso.

Aquello se convirtió en una tortura de tres horas de sufrimiento para Harry. Volvieron lentamente, con Rafiq ayudando a Harry a caminar, ignorando las súplicas del más joven de que se aparecieran en la tienda y dejaran de caminar. Al llegar, el Maestro le tenía preparadas varias pociones que le ayudaron a recomponerse y le dejaron hacer una pequeña siesta antes de comer.

— ¿Tan terrible ha sido? — preguntó Adel a su asistente, viendo con compasión al chiquillo durmiendo agotado.

— Oh sí que lo ha sido Maestro, su cuerpo está muy débil y le está costando sudores y lágrimas conseguir enfortecerlo.

Tras despertarlo, comieron y por la tarde no le dejaron descansar, Rafiq empezó a enseñarle la lucha con la espada. Ese hombre era incombustible. Terminó aquel día completamente roto y solo pudo resistir por las pociones que le dieron para recuperarse. Aquella noche ni siquiera cenó, logró arrastrarse hasta su cama y se tiró sobre ella, completamente vestido, rendido de un intenso día de trabajo.

Adel entró en la habitación de Harry y sonrió compasivo al verlo, iban a ser días duros para el chiquillo. Su cuerpo debía habituarse al ejercicio, pero era necesario para que tuviera la suficiente resistencia para manejar los elementos. Con un movimiento de varita le cambió la ropa por un fresco pijama y le colocó en la cama correctamente para que pudiera descansar.

— Buenas noches chiquillo, dulces sueños.

Los días fueron pasando y su resistencia empezó a mejorar. Rafiq le llevaba cada día al desierto a correr y le enseñaba como orientarse, para que no se perdiera en aquel mar de arena; cómo sobrevivir; que podía comer en caso de necesidad; donde solían esconderse los animales más peligrosos y, muy importante, como encontrar agua. También aprovechaba aquellos paseos para irle explicando, a modo de historietas, la historia de la magia.

Al volver le dejaban descansar leyendo un libro de teoría de alguna de las asignaturas de Hogwarts y el maestro le ayudaba con las dudas que pudiera tener. Por la tarde, practicaban con la espada.

Al caer el sol, su Maestro le enseñaba el arte de la meditación, le ayudaba a concentrarse y a conseguir abstraerse de su entorno para visualizar su núcleo mágico.

Hacía un mes que se entrenaba físicamente cuando el Maestro comentó que empezarían a alternar el ejercicio por la mañana y clases de magia por la tarde.

— Maestro sigo sin tener varita — comentó Harry compungido.

— No te apures, de momento no la vas a necesitar, tenemos todo el temario de Hogwarts para trabajar, profundizaremos pociones, herbología, historia de la magia, astrología, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y entraremos en el mundo de las runas antiguas y la aritmancia. De las asignaturas prácticas veremos la teoría, pero lo más importante quiero que empieces a hacer magia sin varita, te he estado preparando para ello con la meditación que realizamos cada noche.

Al ver la cara de asombro del muchacho sonrió.

— Tú sigue mis indicaciones y verás cómo pronto la magia obedecerá todos tus deseos.

Los primeros días no hubo ningún resultado con la magia sin varita, y Harry estaba desanimado ante los intentos fallidos, aunque el Maestro siempre le alentaba diciéndole que debía creérselo él mismo para que funcionara. Por otro lado avanzaban rápido en todas las asignaturas y en conceptos teóricos que le ayudaban a entender las bases de la magia. Lo mejor era que empezaba a entender el arte de las pociones con las pacientes explicaciones de su Maestro.

Con aquel programa tan apretado solo paraba para comer y dormir.

Aquella mañana se levantaron con una enorme tormenta de arena y no pudieron salir de la tienda.

— Creo que hoy puede ser un buen día para que descubras tu animago — habló Adel después del desayuno, viendo como una enorme sonrisa aparecía en la cara del joven ante aquella noticia —. Te lanzaré un hechizo y entrarás en meditación, tal como te he enseñado, para contactar tu animal interior. Una vez lo descubras podrás empezar con las transformaciones.

Harry no podía con los nervios ¡Iba a descubrir su animago! Recordó a su padre y a su padrino y no quería defraudarles. Le costó un poco concentrarse y abstraerse de todo, pero al conseguirlo se encontró volando en un cielo azul. ¡Era un pájaro! En aquella especie de sueño, en el que se encontraba, siguió volando y vio cómo se acercaba a un lago, en el que pudo ver el reflejo de su figura reflejada en el agua. ¡Un halcón! un hermoso y elegante halcón, de bello plumaje marrón negruzco con pinceladas cobrizas y una franja blanca en la cola, poderosas garras, fuerte y puntiagudo pico. En aquel momento despertó y miró a su Maestro y a Rafiq con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó impaciente el Maestro.

— No nos dejes en ascuas pequeño bribón — añadió Rafiq con un gracioso mohín.

— Un espectacular halcón. ¡Voy a poder volar! — gritó entusiasmado saltando del cojín, en el que estaba sentado, para abrazar a su maestro y luego a Rafiq. Como añoraba volar por los cielos con su escoba y ahora podría hacerlo con sus propias alas.

Los días siguientes, después de volver de su ruta diaria en el desierto que Rafiq no le perdonaba, compaginaban las enseñanzas mágicas con las prácticas para su transformación en animago. Rafiq había ido al pueblo más cercano para comprar un par de libros sobre los halcones, para que el muchacho pudiera conocer la morfología y las costumbres del que sería su animago. Leyendo aquellos libros descubrieron que era un halcón Harris y que era un ave de caza, fuerte y muy rápida, lo que entusiasmó a Harry.

— Mire maestro — llamó Harry enseñándole el libro donde salía su animago. — Dice que si no encuentro conejos o palomas puedo comer roedores, lagartijas y demás reptiles. Parece que mi animago puede cazar a peligrosas serpientes. — Sonrió dando a entender la analogía con él y Voldemort

Tardó un mes en llegar a su primera transformación parcial, pudo convertir sus brazos en sus alas y su maestro le felicitó, animándole a seguir practicando.

Tras aquella liberación de magia no le fue difícil mejorar su magia sin varita, primero con hechizos y encantamientos aprendidos en primer año, para ir añadiendo los de segundo. A partir de ese momento empezó el verdadero entrenamiento para Harry, con un nivel al que nunca habría soñado llegar.

Estaban a mediados de diciembre y pronto serian Navidades, Harry andaba algo preocupado y tanto Adel como Rafiq se dieron cuenta de ello. Pero fue Rafiq el encargado de preguntarle cual era el problema que le preocupaba.

— Nada importante — contestó Harry —. Es que se acerca Navidad y…

— Vamos dime que preocupa a esta joven e inquieta cabecita — insistió mientras corrían por el desierto en su entrenamiento diario.

— Verás… Rafiq ¿podrías darme algunas ideas para realizar un regalo para mis amigos? — Preguntó al fin.

Rafiq sonrió al ver que el gran problema que preocupaba al chiquillo era fácil de solucionar.

— Es fácil pequeño, aquí abundan las piedras y has demostrado ser bueno en transformaciones, un collar para tus amigas al que puedes añadir hechizos protectores y también puedes aprovechar el nuevo encantamiento que aprendiste el otro día para convertir una bolsa en un lugar sin fondo para tus amigos.

— Eres fantástico, esos serían muy buenos regalos. — contestó entusiasmado.

Le dieron un poco de tiempo libre para que pudiera trabajar en los regalos que había ido pensando para cada uno de sus allegados, no quería que llegaran tarde por no haberlos podido terminar a tiempo. Con la ayuda de su Maestro acabó de poner los últimos hechizos a sus regalos y orgulloso vio como partían, con la lechuza de Adel, hacia su destino.

En Hogwarts todo estaba preparado para celebrar la Navidad, los adornos navideños estaban repartidos por todo el castillo y se oían villancicos en cualquier rincón, cosa que ponía de muy mal humor al profesor Snape. Los alumnos debían ir alerta por los pasillos para no encontrarle y que no les sacara puntos por estar en el momento y lugar equivocado.

— ¿Tú crees que nuestros regalos llegaran a tiempo a Harry? — Preguntó preocupada Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron — No me gustaría que se entristeciera pensando que nos olvidamos de él en estas fechas.

— Dumbledore nos ha prometido que sí le llegaran — le tranquilizó Ron, acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre y, tras una estupenda cena, estaban sentados frente al fuego en su sala común. Los dos se habían quedado en Hogwarts aquellas Navidades, no quisieron volver a casa porque, con su amigo tan lejos, no podrían disfrutarla. La falta de un elemento en el trío dorado había hecho mella en ellos aquel curso e hizo que se acercaran el uno al otro buscando consuelo. Ron, en un acto de valentía, hacia unas semanas le había pedido para salir a Hermione. Ahora eran pareja oficial y deseaban poder volver a ver a su amigo para compartir aquella noticia.

Con el crepitar del fuego fueron quedándose dormidos en el cómodo sofá, uno abrazado al otro y soñaron con Harry. Al despertarse tenían un montón de regalos que los esperaba y, tras darse un pequeño pico en los labios de buenos días, se lanzaron emocionados a ellos, bueno Ron se lanzó emocionado y Hermione rio del entusiasmo de su novio.

— Son de Harry, Hermione, corre ven, son de Harry.

Ron movía un enorme paquete que señalaba "para Ron de Harry". Impaciente empezó a desgarrar el papel que lo cubría para descubrir un precioso baúl de piedra color arena, con runas grabadas a su alrededor y en la tapa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a leer la carta que acompañaba su regalo.

"Hola compañero, espero que tu regalo te guste, lo he hecho yo mismo. He transfigurado una piedra para crear el baúl y he grabado runas de protección. Este baúl no tiene fondo, puedes colocar todo lo que quieras en él y nunca se te quedará pequeño, también tiene un hechizo peso pluma, para que no se te dificulte trasladarlo y mi maestro puso en él un hechizo con el que con las palabras "empequeñecer y agrandar" mientras diriges tu varita hacia la cerradura, podrás, como supones, cambiar su tamaño sin que lo que guardes en él se dañe.

Te deseo una feliz Navidad.

Harry"

Hermione abrazó a su novio al ver la emoción que le embargaba y buscó su regalo. Un pequeño paquete lucía una nota "para Hermione de Harry". Con manos temblorosas abrió el paquete, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, y se encontró con un precioso collar de cuentas de cristal rojas y blancas con unos pendientes de conjunto, que exudaban magia de protección.

Cogió la nota que acompañaba el regalo deseando saber de su amigo.

"Hola preciosa, espero que te guste el regalo. Todo mi cariño está en estas cuentas rojas que te protegerán de muchos hechizos malignos, siempre que lo lleves. Las blancas se iluminaran cuando alguien se acerque a ti con malas intenciones. Solo espero que nunca debas ver la luz que desprenden. Lo he hecho yo mismo transfigurando un cristal roto en las cuentas, una por una y les he grabado una pequeña runa que junto a un hechizo es lo que sirve de protección.

Con lo curiosa que eres, no dudo que estés preguntándote como logré combinar la runa con el hechizo, pero esto deberás esperar hasta que nos veamos para que te lo cuente.

Te deseo una feliz Navidad.

Harry"

Los dos se quedaron abrazados, contemplando los regalos de su amigo y deseando poder volverle a ver.

En ese mismo momento, en el despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore reía leyendo la nota que acompañaba al regalo que acababa de desenvolver, una preciosa cajita de madera con el grabado de un caramelo de limón en su tapa.

"Espero que mi regalo le sea útil profesor, esta caja la he hecho yo mismo y tiene un hechizo duplicador, con solo poner un caramelo tendrá caramelos para siempre. Mi maestro, que tan bien conoce, me ha asegurado que los caramelos duplicados serán completamente comestibles y conservaran todas las propiedades del original.

Feliz Navidad profesor.

Harry"

Y en Grimmauld place Remus desenvolvía, con lágrimas en los ojos, una capa de viaje, de agradable tacto y muy mullida.

"Querido padrino de adopción, espero que te guste mi regalo. Quiero que en los fríos días de invierno estés protegido y caliente bajo esta capa. Habrás notado ya que tiene varios hechizos, uno es para que no pases nunca frio, otro repele el agua y otro es de conservación, tiene también una protección contra hechizos malignos. He de serte sincero, me costó varios intentos colocar el hechizo que repele el agua, pero lo conseguí. (Harry sonríe orgulloso de sus logros) Espero que la disfrutes.

Feliz Navidad, te quiere,

Harry"

Y más paquetes se fueron desenvolviendo, aquel día de Navidad, de parte de Harry, un collar de cuentas con colores azul y blanco para Ginny, con las mismas propiedades que el de Hermione, otras dos cajas duplicadoras para Fred y George, con el nombre de cada uno grabado en la tapa y el aviso de que no abusaran del material que duplicaban y una figura de piedra, en forma de dolmen, con hechizos de protección para la Madriguera.

En las soleadas tierras de Arabia Saudí el maestro Adel había encantado un árbol de Navidad con nieve y bajo él descansaban los regalos que habían llegado. Un emocionado Harry se sentó abriendo los paquetes que sus amigos le habían enviado: libros, montones de dulces, ropa y cartas con noticias de cómo estaban y que sucedía en Hogwarts. Su maestro le había dado el día libre y disfrutaba contagiándose de la alegría del chiquillo.

— Mi varita, Maestro, tengo mi varita — gritó al abrir una alargada caja de madera que le había enviado el director de Hogwarts.

Al empuñarla la magia recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo un agradable calor llenándole y reconociéndose mutuamente.

— La he extrañado — murmuró acariciándola lentamente, impregnándose de la magia que exhalaba — y ella también me ha extrañado, lo puedo sentir.

— Claro chiquillo, sé que la has extrañado — dijo cariñosamente su Maestro, alborotándole el cabello —. Ya te dije que todo llegaba en el momento apropiado. Ahora abre nuestro regalo — dijo alargándole un pequeño paquete.

Harry abrió el regalo para encontrar un hermoso dije de un halcón de oro con dos pequeñas esmeraldas en los ojos.

Harry no podía articular palabra de la emoción y solo pude darles un caluroso abrazo a los dos.

— No te la quites nunca Harry — le dijo Rafiq cerrando la cadena a su cuello — Con ella estarás protegido y siempre podremos encontrarte. Lleva un potente hechizo localizador.

La espectacular comida que les preparó Rafiq fue la guinda de aquel memorable día.


	8. Chapter 8 - sigue el entrenamiento

Capítulo VIII — Sigue el entrenamiento, empiezan los problemas

Tras las navidades el entrenamiento mágico de Harry se intensificó. Su cuerpo ya estaba más tonificado y el ejercicio físico no era la prioridad, aunque, muy a su pesar, continuaba el entrenamiento matutino corriendo por las dunas con Rafiq y sus lecciones con la espada. El resto del día ejercitaba la magia con su maestro y avanzaban con las lecciones del temario de Hogwarts, que les había enviado el director.

Como cada mañana, Rafiq, sacó a Harry de la cama al amanecer y se prepararon para su pequeña excursión en el mar de arena que les rodeaba.

— Vamos Harry, ya queda poco — le incentivó Rafiq cuando ya volvían del largo paseo.

— Uff, es fácil para ti decirlo, tú nunca te cansas —. Gruñó entrecortadamente. Ahora Harry ya seguía bien a Rafiq en sus excursiones mañaneras, pero estaba seguro que hoy habían doblado el recorrido que hacían habitualmente.

Bajaron corriendo una altísima duna, viendo ya de lejos la tienda plantada en medio del desierto, pero algo llamó la atención de Rafiq.

— Detente Harry —. Y añadiendo el gesto a la palabra, Rafiq, agarró el brazo del chico para ayudarle a detenerse del impulso que llevaban al descender aquella duna.

Harry se encontró tendido en el caliente suelo arenoso sin saber qué había sucedido.

— No te levantes, el maestro tiene visita y ha puesto la bandera verde de alerta encima de la tienda. — contestó viendo la muda pregunta en los ojos del más joven.

Harry obedeció, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver lo que sucedía en la todavía lejana tienda. Tenían un código de colores que usaban en una bandera, que normalmente era blanca: Verde alerta, rojo peligro.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y subieron hasta la cima de la duna, para no encontrarse al descubierto, tumbándose en la arena, atentos a lo que sucedía en el campamento.

Rafiq sacó sus prismáticos y observó atentamente.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Esperar, el maestro sabrá como deshacerse de ellos.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son Rafiq? — volvió a preguntar curioso el menor.

— No les reconozco y la gente del lugar no lleva ese tipo de caballo. — Murmuró, sintiéndose inquieto por aquellos visitantes inesperados.

Se mantuvieron quietos durante mucho rato, se habían cubierto con unas capas del color de la arena, que llevaban siempre en las mochilas, para protegerse del sol. Parecía que aquellos hombres no estaban dispuestos a dejar el lugar, pero vieron varias veces a su maestro pasear entre ellos.

— Al fin — suspiró Harry al ver a los hombres montar en sus caballos y emprender la marcha.

— Esperaremos a la señal del maestro, Harry, todavía no te muevas. Él sabe que estamos cerca y nos hará saber cuándo no haya peligro.

— Estoy deseando una ducha de agua helada, ¡Dios que calor! Ni con el hechizo refrigerante se mitiga este bochorno. Y tengo arena hasta dentro del cerebro, por no decir otros lugares. — Exclamó exasperado, tumbándose de espaldas en la arena en un gesto dramático.

Rafiq le miró con cariño, sonriendo a las payasadas del menor. Veía a Harry como a su hermano pequeño y no quería que le sucediera nada malo. Pronto vio que la bandera volvía a ser blanca y se levantó, ayudando al adolescente a levantarse también. Se fueron acercando con precaución, bajo un hechizo de desilusión, por si acaso.

— ¿Quiénes eran Maestro? — preguntó Harry impaciente.

Después de comprobar que su Maestro estaba bien, habían entrado en la tienda y se encontraban sentados en el salón, mientras Rafiq preparaba un té muy frio para paliar el terrible calor.

— No quiero engañarte Harry, te estaban buscando. Llevaban una orden del sultán de Omar para recuperarte y entregarte a tu tutor.

— Pero, ¿cómo…?

— ¿Cómo han sabido dónde buscar? — y vio cabecear al chiquillo —. Parece ser que alguien os ha visto correr en las mañanas por el desierto y la descripción que tienen de ti coincidía con la que les dieron. Hay una recompensa para quien de información de tu paradero y, por desgracia, el dinero desliga muchas lenguas. Según me han contado llevan buscándote desde que te escapaste, preguntando aquí y allá, siguiendo pistas y esta vez se han acercado mucho.

— ¿Qué les ha contado Maestro? — preguntó Rafiq preocupado, sirviendo el té helado que había preparado.

— Que no era la persona que buscaban, sino mi nieto, que pasaba un año de aprendizaje conmigo y que estabais de compras y no volverías hasta la noche. No podía negar que el chiquillo estaba conmigo.

— Gracias Maestro por ayudarme.

— No seas tonto, eres mi nieto honorífico y yo siempre cuido de los míos. No olvides nunca mis palabras, Harry, siempre podrás contar con nosotros, aunque el destino te aleje te buscaremos y protegeremos.

Harry abrazó al hombre que tanto le había ayudado, impulsado por la emoción que le provocaron aquellas palabras.

— Vamos, vamos chiquillo se nos va a calentar el té —. Acarició su espalda torpemente y los dos se sonrieron, algo abochornados, no dados a esa clase de manifestaciones. — Rafiq empieza a empacar mañana a primera hora nos marcharemos, quedarnos aquí es muy peligroso.

— Quizás sea hora para mí de volver a Hogwarts Maestro– murmuró Harry bajando la cabeza — Faltan menos de tres meses para los exámenes finales.

— Nada de eso, todavía no he terminado tu entrenamiento — contestó tajante, pensando en los peligros que corría el chiquillo en su país y, si no quería engañarse, tenía miedo que Albus se lo sacara inmediatamente de las manos si volvían a Inglaterra. Se había encariñado con aquel chiquillo de inagotable curiosidad y energía desbordante y no quería separarse de él.

— Maestro puede que Harry tenga algo de razón, esa gente va a seguir buscándole. Podríamos ir todos a Inglaterra y terminar allí su entrenamiento. Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore estará feliz de acogernos como invitados en su colegio. — Intentó razonar Rafiq viendo que ellos dos solos no podrían asegurar la seguridad de Harry.

— Sí, eso es una gran idea — añadió entusiasmado Harry, viendo la posibilidad de volver con sus amigos y seguir entrenando con su Maestro y Rafiq.

— Ummm, no sé, dejádmelo pensar. Ve empacando Rafiq y mañana veremos que hacer, la noche da siempre sabios consejos. — Él también veía el peligro de quedarse en aquellas tierras. La gente que buscaba a Harry tenía poder y dinero, una combinación peligrosa, pero meterse en el antro de su amigo Albus era cederle nuevamente el control del chiquillo y eso le perturbaba, ese hombre era demasiado mandón y manipulador. Su aprendiz había sido desatendido toda su infancia y no iba a permitir que volviera a sucederle nada de eso de nuevo. — Será mejor que no salgas de la tienda hasta que nos marchemos Harry, no quiero darles la oportunidad que te vean y confirmen sus suposiciones. Aprovecharemos para que practiques con tu animago, debes completar la transformación. En caso de necesidad tienes un muy buen animago para poder escapar.

Estuvo el resto del día ayudando a Harry en su transformación y, con gran alegría, su pupilo consiguió la transformación completa al caer la tarde.

— Vamos fuera, quiero que pruebes si puedes volar — se entusiasmó el Maestro, alargando el brazo para que su pupilo, en su forma de halcón, se posara en él. — Con tu forma de animago no estás en peligro.

Fue algo maravilloso para Harry abrir sus alas y elevarse, volando libremente, como si aquella forma hubiera sido la suya toda la vida.

— Parece que nació para volar —.Rafiq miraba asombrado como el bonito halcón volaba sobre sus cabezas.

— Es un mago muy poderoso — contestó a su ayudante, sin perder de vista la grácil figura que desafiaba libremente la gravedad.

Sentados en una alfombra, sobre un montón de cojines, vigilaron el vuelo del joven halcón en aquel cielo infinito, viendo, en algunos momentos, las osadas piruetas del hermoso animal.

— Maestro, si no le llamamos no creo vaya a bajar por su propia voluntad.

— Creo que no va a ser necesario. — El halcón había hecho una maniobra algo temeraria y estaba bajando en picado.

— ¡Está loco! ¿Ha perdido el control?

Los dos observadores entrecerraron los ojos al ver como el ave descendía a demasiada velocidad y ya tenían sus varitas preparadas. Estaba a punto de darse un buen batacazo, pero, en el último momento, pudo controlar sus alas y medio aterrizó en la arena dando algunos pequeños tumbos.

— ¡Uyy! Porque poco — suspiró Rafiq aliviado. — Le voy a tirar de las orejas por imprudente.

— Ha caído un poco lejos, vamos a buscarle no sea que se haya roto algún hueso.

Concentrados en las travesuras de su aprendiz no vieron como cinco sombras se acercaban furtivamente al campamento. En cuanto Rafiq y el maestro se levantaron para ir a comprobar los daños del alocado joven, les fueron lanzados dos finos dardos impregnados con un fuerte tranquilizante. Los dos quedaron dormidos casi instantáneamente.

Los atacantes se acercaron y ataron a los dos hombres inconscientes, arrastrándoles dentro de la tienda.

— No está dentro. — susurró uno de los hombres.

Tres de los atacantes habían revisado minuciosamente el interior del habitáculo sin encontrar a quien buscaban.

— Buscadle por los alrededores, no puede estar lejos.

Mientras, escupiendo la arena que se había tragado en su espectacular aterrizaje, un Harry Potter, nuevamente humano, se reía divertido de su propia estupidez.

— Rafiq me va a matar. ¡Uy! me duele todo. — se quejó al moverse, pero volvió a reír feliz, con la adrenalina todavía hirviendo en su sangre.

Se tendió en la arena, cansado y dolorido, estaba seguro que Rafiq vendría a rescatarle y cerró los ojos, concentrándose para normalizar su respiración y el control de su cuerpo, tal como le había enseñado el Maestro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando una mala sensación le puso en alerta. Alguien se acercaba y no era Rafiq. Abrió los ojos viendo nerviosamente a su alrededor y se puso en cuclillas, preparado para levantarse y correr. Se levantó con rapidez al ver acercarse a dos robustos hombres, cubiertos por negros ropajes como los que habían estado en la tienda por la mañana. Los hombres, al ver que el muchacho se movía quedaron quietos esperando su reacción.

Harry sabía que eran muggles y algo le decía que no eran simples beduinos que hacían su camino. Levantó su mano para lanzar disimuladamente el hechizo "dedisco". Aquel hechizo se lo había enseñado su maestro para esos casos, estaba permitido por todos los Ministerios de Magia y hacia que los muggles, ignorantes de la magia, se olvidaran de ti y siguieran su camino. Vio como los hombres se giraban para volver por donde habían venido y un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Harry, pero algo extraño sucedió y, a los pocos segundos, pareció que uno de ellos recuperaba el control y sujetaba al otro para que no se fuera. Intentó de nuevo el hechizo y el resultado fue el mismo, solo duró unos pocos segundos y luego, aquel hombre, recuperaba el control.

No sabía qué hacer, sin poder utilizar su magia, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra aquellos corpulentos hombres y no podía mostrar que era un mago ante muggles. Empezó a correr, adentrándose en el desierto, alejándose. Conocía las dunas y sabía cómo orientarse, la noche había llegado y aquella oscuridad le ayudaría a esconderse. Lo que no vio fue que tres hombres más se acercaban con caballos. Pronto los cinco fueron a caballo y no tardaron en alcanzarle y rodearle. Sabían que el chico no tenía escapatoria, pero jugaron con él, para cansarle, dejándole siempre un hueco para que pudiera escapar y correr, antes de que volvieran a rodearle.

Un mal golpe en el hombro, con uno de los caballos, le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas, lo que aprovecharon para acercarse finalmente y sujetarle.

— NO, déjenme — Se debatió ferozmente y, a cuatro patas, fue alejándose del hombre que le intentaba sujetar hasta que pudo medio incorporarse.

— ¿Quieres estarte quieto Harry? No queremos hacerte daño.

Aquello dejó en shock al menor. Le habían llamado por su nombre, le conocían, no eran simples secuestradores sino que le buscaban a él y eso empeoraba su situación.

— Eso es, tranquilo, no queremos hacerte daño. — siguió hablando el hombre mientras volvía a acercarse.

Entonces Harry reconoció aquella voz — ¿Utba? — Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, le habían encontrado, ni más ni menos, que los lacayos de su tutor.

— El mismo pequeño — confirmó descubriéndose el rostro —. Ahora se obediente por una vez y sube al caballo sin dar más problemas, volvemos a casa. Tu tutor estará muy contento de saber que te hemos encontrado por fin sano y salvo.

— Ni lo sueñes, no voy a ir con vosotros — y volvió a darle patadas y golpes cada vez que intentaba sujetarle.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Gritó Utba, al que le sangraba la nariz copiosamente por una patada de Harry —. He perdido la paciencia mocoso, llevamos mucho tiempo tras tu rastro y todos tenemos muchas ganas de volver y dormir en nuestra cama.

— Apártate un poco Utba, para que pueda tener un buen blanco — Habló uno de los jinetes desde el caballo, sosteniendo una extraña arma en su mano.

— ¡Qué! ¡Vais a dispararme! — se horrorizó Harry, levantándose del suelo. Wadi, al que también le había reconocido la voz, le estaba apuntando con un arma.

— De ti depende. Es una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, normalmente se usa en animales salvajes, pero visto que tú te comportas como uno de ellos quizá sea la mejor solución para trasladarte con tu tutor. Creo que te va a doler un poco. ¿Tú qué crees Utba?

— Sí es doloroso y, cuando despiertes, tendrás mareos y mucho dolor de cabeza, pero tienes razón Wadi, es la única solución para amansar a esta pequeña fiera.

— No, espera — gritó Harry retrocediendo unos pasos —. No dispares. — Harry quería ganar algo de tiempo, quizás el Maestro ya estaba buscándole.

— ¿Vas a subir al caballo y venir con nosotros tranquilamente? — Habló nuevamente Wadi acercándose con su caballo. — Ni pienses que el viejo va a venir a socorrerte, él y su asistente están durmiendo tranquilamente. — y movió la pistola para que comprendiera que les habían disparado y estaban bajo los efectos de un tranquilizante.

Harry se sintió impotente, en medio del desierto y nuevamente sin su varita. Su magia sin ella todavía no era lo suficientemente sutil para enviar un hechizo a aquellos hombres sin que se dieran cuenta de que utilizaba magia.

— Juro que si vuelvo a recuperarla me la voy a coser al brazo para no olvidarla nunca más — masculló para sí, frustrado por volverse a encontrar sin su varita, su más preciado bien.

— Entonces ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? — insistió Utba, que no entendió lo que el muchacho había murmurado.

— Yo prefiero que estés despierto — intentó convencerle Wadi. — Trasladar un peso muerto a caballo no es muy cómodo, pero no voy a dudar en dormirte si es necesario.

Harry no quería darse por vencido, su cabeza iba a mil revoluciones, buscando una solución para salirse de aquel problema. Hizo un pequeño intento y dejó salir algo de su magia, pensando en el viento, en lo bien que le iría una pequeña tormenta de arena para escaparse. Un ligero viento empezó a danzar a su alrededor, removiendo sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aquel viento que cada vez era más fuerte, los caballos empezaron a relinchar y a moverse nerviosos.

— Se acerca una tormenta de arena, debemos refugiarnos — dijo uno de los hombres al notar el viento a su alrededor —. Dispara ya el dardo al chico y vámonos.

El arma disparó el dardo, no llegando a su objetivo al ser desviado por una ráfaga de viento. Los caballos se encabritaron, lo justo para que Harry encontrara un hueco y volviera a correr con todas sus fuerzas intentado escapar. Oía los gritos de sus perseguidores a su espalda, pisándole los talones, pero no miró atrás, no quería perder preciosos segundos que le podrían ayudar a despistarlos y bajó una empinada duna, por donde sabía que los caballos tendrían más dificultad de avanzar.

Parecía que el viento le empujaba, ayudándole a correr, sintiéndose arropado. — ¿Puede ser mi magia elemental? — se preguntó al sentir aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Se detuvo un momento y, levantando la mano, pensó en que quería que el viento tumbara a los jinetes. Una fuerte ráfaga salió despedida contra sus perseguidores, haciéndoles retroceder y un par de ellos cayeron del caballo.

Harry se agotó con aquel esfuerzo y cayó al suelo, descendiendo el resto de la duna rodando sin control sobre sí mismo. Al llegar al final quedó inmóvil en la arena, sin poderse mover, momento que aprovecharon los demás para acercarse. Utba desmontó y le sujetó contra el suelo, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

— ¿Estás herido? — preguntó al ver el cuerpo del muchacho tendido tras la espectacular bajada.

Vio, con alivio, un pequeño movimiento negativo de su cabeza, aunque seguía sin moverse.

— Se terminó el juego Harry, volvemos a casa.

— No — murmuró casi sin aliento. — déjame marchar, no puedo volver.

— Eso ya lo oí una vez muchacho — gruñó de mal humor, recordando las quejas e infructuosos intentos de escaparse cuando le trajeron de Inglaterra. — Aunque aquel día decías que debías volver a toda costa.

Con ayuda de otro de los hombres, que le sujetó con fuerza, Utba le ató las manos a la espalda y le amordazó, levantándole del suelo para subirle al caballo de Wadi. Este le mantuvo con fuerza por la cintura hasta que dejó de debatirse.

— Ahora relájate para que el viaje sea menos cansado —. Al ver que el chico estaba helado le envolvió con una manta de viaje.

El camino se hizo eterno, cabalgaron sin parar durante horas, viendo con angustia como cada vez se alejaba más de su Maestro y de Rafiq, de los que no sabía con certeza si seguían bien. En cuanto recuperó algo de fuerza, del desgaste de haber usado por primera vez su magia elemental, hizo un par de tentativas de evasión, en los raros descansos que realizaban para comer o estirar las piernas, pero estaban demasiado pendientes de él y enseguida le atrapaban. En la tercera tentativa se intentó esconder para convertirse en su animago, pero no le dio tiempo y, acabando con la paciencia de Utba, al que todavía le dolía la nariz, le inyectaron un líquido en la vena que lo dejó inconsciente el resto del camino.

Dejaron el desierto y pasaron un par de días en un pueblo. Le mantenían completamente drogado, atado a la cama de una habitación de hotel y, en aquel estado, no se dio ni cuenta cuando le trasladaron y subieron a un avión.

En el desierto, Adel Mikah y Rafiq se habían podido liberar de las cuerdas en cuanto recuperaron la consciencia. Mareados y con dolor de cabeza, los dos se pusieron enseguida a buscar a Harry: en la tienda, en los alrededores y finalmente se adentraron en el desierto buscándole con la ayuda de los hechizos de localización, pero no había ni rastro. Habían estado casi doce horas inconscientes y el desierto había tapado todas las posibles huellas que pudieran explicar lo sucedido.

— Debe estar muy lejos para que el dije del halcón que lleva no nos señale su posición exacta. — Comentó con tristeza Rafiq —. No podemos aparecernos frente a él sin una señal fuerte.

— Pero nos dará la dirección que hemos de seguir para encontrarle, no te apures, no vamos a abandonarle — habló Adel viendo a su ayudante afligido.

Un movimiento de cabeza fue toda la respuesta de Rafiq, el joven parecía un alma en pena. Ya empezaba a anochecer y decidieron volver a la tienda y prepararlo todo para emprender viaje en busca de Harry.

Con la culpa reflejada en los cansados ojos de Adel, por no haber podido proteger al menor, cogió papel y pluma y escribió a Albus Dumbledore. En aquella difícil carta explicó que había perdido al muchacho y que, aunque sabía quién lo retenía, no iba a ser nada fácil llegar hasta él, avisándole que emprendían viaje para recuperarle y que le iría informando.

Adel vio como el ave se alejaba con el terrible mensaje y miró al cielo estrellado, aquel mismo cielo que tantas veces había admirado su joven aprendiz.

— Lo siento tanto Harry — habló con tristeza mirando al cielo —. Pequé de soberbia al creer que podría protegerte mejor que Albus y ahora vas a pagar por mis errores. Rafiq le puso su mano en el hombro, dándole consuelo.

Ya lo tenían todo empacado y, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos podría dormir, decidieron partir inmediatamente, aprovechando así el fresco de la noche para viajar más rápido.

La respuesta de Albus llegó con su fénix a la mañana siguiente.

"No os mováis de las coordenadas en la que os ha encontrado el fénix, envío refuerzos. Asegura el lugar para que nadie vea nuestra llegada.

Albus Dumbledore"

No les habían sido necesarias muchas horas a los miembros de la orden del fénix para organizarse y aparecerse en el desierto Rub-al-Jali, en Arabia Saudí. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se encontraron frente a Adel Mikah, cuando ya empezaba a amanecer.

Tras los saludos y presentaciones, Adel les ofreció un desayuno, mientras les explicaba lo sucedido y como tenía pensando encontrar a Harry. No hubo recriminaciones ni reclamos, habiendo ellos mismos perdido al chico en más de una ocasión.

— Yo no puedo quedarme Adel — le explicó Dumbledore —, pero te dejo a tres de los mejores miembros de la orden para que te ayuden en la búsqueda. Debemos encontrar a Harry lo antes posible.

— Esa es mi intención Albus. Le prometí al chiquillo que no le abandonaría y pienso cumplir mi palabra, no descansaré hasta que esté sano y salvo. Es un buen muchacho y no se merece todo lo que le sucede.

Albus sonrió al ver que Harry ya había robado el corazón de su viejo amigo. Se despidió de todos, recordándoles que le tuvieran informado y desapareció.

Como solo tenían tres caballos, se repartieron en uno Rafiq y Bill, en otro Kingsley y Tonks y el otro lo llevaba Adel y partieron siguiendo el leve rastro del hechizo de localización del dije que llevaba Harry consigo.


	9. Chapter 9 - De vuelta a Oman

CAPÍTULO IX — De vuelta a Omán

El avión que llevaba a Harry aterrizó en un pequeño aeropuerto privado de la costa de Omán.

— Vamos muchacho hemos llegado, levanta.

Desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento y le levantaron sin que opusiera mucha resistencia. Su sangre todavía estaba intoxicada por las drogas que le habían sido suministradas y su cuerpo era pesado, lento y descoordinado.

No tardaron en llegar al coche que les esperaba. Al entrar, wadi, colocó una capucha negra en la cabeza del menor para que no viera donde le llevaban. Aquello hizo entrar a Harry en un ataque de ansiedad y se debatió, abriendo la boca desesperadamente para encontrar una bocanada de aire a través de aquella tela que le cubría el rostro.

— No… no, quítamelo, no — repetía una y otra vez forcejeando para sacarse aquello de la cabeza — Me ahogo, no, no, quitádmelo.

— Respira despacio —. Le dijo Wadi, al ver que el chico no fingía. Habló con calma, separando un poco la tela de su boca para que le entrara aire y sujetando sus manos para que no se hiciera daño —. No va a faltarte aire, Harry, solo estás sintiendo angustia, relájate.

Wadi sabía perfectamente que aquella tela no iba a privarle de respirar, pero el chico seguía debatiéndose.

— Me ahogo…, por favor.

— No te ahogas, relájate — Y volvió a separar un poco la tela.

Harry notó un pinchazo en su brazo y como un líquido entraba en su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue calmando y normalizó su respiración. Utba le había suministrado de nuevo un calmante.

— Eso es, respira despacio — Siguió hablándole con calma Wadi.

— Venga estate quieto y nada de intentar quitarte la capucha — le advirtió Utba al ver que ya se había calmado.

Harry suspiró. Poco podría moverse con aquellos dos mastodontes sentados, uno a cada lado, pero con lo espesa que estaba su cabeza no le importó y no tardó en dormirse, olvidándose de que no sabía hacia donde le llevaban.

Le despertaron y, sin sacarle la capucha, le ayudaron a caminar para que no tropezara. Cuando finalmente le sacaron la capucha de la cabeza, Harry, no pudo evitar gruñir al notar la fuerte luz dañar sus ojos. Se encontró sentado en algo cómodo y entreabrió los ojos intentando concentrarse para saber dónde estaba.

— Bienvenido nuevamente a tu hogar Harry — habló alguien con voz fuerte. — Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Había oído su nombre, pero la cabeza le dolía y le costaba centrarse en las voces para entenderlas.

— ¿No saludas a tu tutor con el respeto que me debes?

— ¿Señor Yamil? — preguntó Harry con incerteza, creyendo reconocer aquella autoritaria voz.

— Veo que me recuerdas —. Le agarró con fuerza de la barbilla viéndole directamente a los ojos, comprobando lo que se temía al ver las pupilas del joven completamente dilatadas — ¿Qué le habéis dado? — preguntó enfadado a los dos guardianes del chico.

— Lo siento señor, no tuvimos más remedio, se nos intentó escapar varias veces en el camino de vuelta y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que lo consiguiera y desapareciera de nuevo.

Aquello le contrarió, necesitaba al chico consciente y, ahora, debería aplazar su conversación hasta que volviera del viaje que tenía previsto a Londres.

— Llevadle a la habitación y que el médico le controle. Le quiero muy lúcido para cuando vuelva, necesito que entienda muy bien todo lo que tengo que explicarle.

Harry volvió a ser levantado y arrastrado por un pasillo, dejándole finalmente sobre una cama. Alguien le sacó la ropa que llevaba y le lavó el cuerpo antes de ponerle algo cómodo y arroparle. Por fin le dejaron volver a dormir, solo medio despertando cada vez que entraba alguien para controlarle.

Cuando despertó su mente estaba más despejada, pero se sentía todavía algo confuso y mareado. Su brazo, en el que tenía una aguja con una vía intravenosa, se encontraba atado a la cama, suponía para que, inconscientemente, no se arrancara la vía. Se incorporó todo lo que pudo mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña habitación, iluminada solo por una tenue luz sobre la puerta, sin ventanas y con las paredes completamente desnudas. La cama y una mesa con dos sillas era todo el mobiliario de aquella estancia. Una puerta entreabierta le mostraba un pequeño aseo.

Una muchacha entró en la habitación y le sonrió al verle ya despierto, diciéndole unas palabras en árabe antes de volver a salir. No tardó en regresar acompañada de un hombre de mediana edad.

— Buenos días Harry — saludó el recién llegado en inglés —. Soy el doctor Muayid y he estado controlando tu estado de salud estos días ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Días? ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? —preguntó algo desconcertado.

— Tres días, pero dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? — volvió a repetir mientras le tomaba el pulso.

La muchacha había desatado su brazo y Harry se distrajo viendo como le estaba sacando la vía con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Harry? — volvió a llamar el doctor, para conseguir la atención del joven.

— Estoy algo mareado — confirmó al final.

— Y muy distraído, por lo que veo — sonrió el hombre pasando un dedo por delante de sus ojos para que lo siguiera —. Encontrarse mareado es normal, hace mucho que no comes, te he estado manteniendo nutrido con la vía que te acaban de sacar. Ahora te traerán algo ligero de comer. No quiero que te levantes de la cama durante unas horas más, todavía estás débil y podrías caerte.

Le dejaron nuevamente solo, pero no tardó en entrar la muchacha con una sopa, que se comió con gusto. Tras la comida el sueño volvió a ganarle y solo tuvo tiempo de pensar que seguían dándole algún tipo de sedante antes de caer dormido.

Pasó una semana encerrado en aquel lugar, ya estaba en plena forma y desesperado por salir. Lo primero que intentó, cuando se sintió algo mejor, fue abrir la puerta, pero parecía que la suerte no le acompañaba mucho últimamente y, al abrirla, chocó con la enorme espalda de Utba.

— Sabía que ibas a intentarlo pequeño diablillo. — Le cogió de una oreja y lo volvió a entrar a la habitación.

— Suéltame animal, me haces daño — gruñó enfadado, intentando soltarse, sin ningún resultado.

— Ahora, si no quieres que te ate a esta cama, estate quieto. Tu tutor ha tenido que salir por un viaje de negocios, pero en cuanto vuelva serás al primero que vea, mientras, debes mantenerte tranquilo y no dar problemas.

Le trajeron libros para que siguiera aprendiendo el idioma. Jámila, la chica que le traía siempre la comida, se quedaba muchas veces ayudándole a pronunciar las palabras y haciéndoselas repetir, era muy simpática y siempre sonreía, algo que animaba un poco a Harry en aquel encierro. Por mucho que había intentado abrir la puerta, a diferentes horas, siempre había alguien vigilándole y ya no sabía qué hacer para escapar.

Estaba echado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió. Normalmente Jámila siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, pero hoy no estaba de humor y no se movió.

— Vamos levanta perezoso — Oyó la voz de un hombre.

Lentamente se giró para ver la inmensa figura de Utba, parado en el resquicio de la puerta, esperándole con los brazos cruzados.

— Muévete, tu tutor ha llegado de su viaje y va a recibirte.

Harry suspiró y se levantó sin prisas, siguiendo a Utba. Le llevó hasta una hermosa habitación, muy parecida a la que había ocupado antes de escaparse, donde Habib ya lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

— Bienvenido señor Harry, he estado muy preocupado por usted, me alegra que haya vuelto. — Inesperadamente le abrazó, sintiendo el cariño del joven en aquel espontaneo gesto.

— Gracias Habib, eres muy amable. — contestó emocionado por aquel recibimiento.

Utba les dejó solos murmurando, entre dientes, algo sobre sirvientes demasiado amables con desconsiderados diablillos ingleses que no se merecían ese trato por escaparse y dar montones de problemas.

Habib le llevó al baño donde ya estaba el agua preparada y le sacó el pijama que llevaba. Harry ya no se inmutaba de estar desnudo ante alguien y se dejó hacer. Le lavó, como las otras veces, con cuidado y amabilidad.

— Habib, ¿tuviste algún problema por mi marcha? — preguntó Harry, temeroso de que el sirviente hubiera pagado por su escapada.

— El amo me riñó, pero comprendió que no podía haberlo evitado. El señor Harry fue muy imprudente con sus acciones y, a partir de ahora, debe comportarse y no enfadar más a su tutor. Es un hombre bueno.

Pero Harry no contestó, cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro.

Una vez limpio y vestido elegantemente, Utba y Wadi le recogieron para acompañarle hasta donde le esperaba su tutor. No reconocía el lugar, no estaban en el mismo palacio que la primera vez, pero aquella construcción también era lujosa y de grandes dimensiones. Utba llamó a la puerta y el estómago de Harry se contrajo de los nervios, no sabía que podía esperar de su tutor.

— Adelante — Se oyó la voz tras la puerta.

Yamil, al verles, señaló uno de los sillones a Harry para que se sentara. Obedeció, no queriendo más problemas de los que ya tenía, pero lo que no esperaba fue que, entre los dos guardianes, le ataran las muñecas con unas correas de cuero que salían de los brazos de aquel sillón.

— ¿Qué hacéis? — Harry intentó levantarse no quería que le ataran. — No dejadme —. Levantó los ojos para encontrar los de su tutor — ¿Señor Yamil, por qué?

— Es necesario Harry.

Intentó debatirse, pero la fuerza bruta de ese par era muy superior a la suya y acabó inmovilizado. Se encontraba atado, por muñecas y antebrazos, a los brazos del sillón y por la cintura con otra correa que salía del respaldo del asiento.

Utba y Wadi, una vez comprobaron que estaba bien sujeto, hicieron una pequeña reverencia a su tutor. Fue entonces que Harry notó como las correas quedaban selladas con magia y, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía deshacerlas. Harry estaba cada vez más asustado.

— Quedaos vigilando la puerta. — les instruyó seriamente Yamil —. Bajo ningún concepto podéis dejar entrar a nadie hasta que yo os avise, aunque oigáis ruido, nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede entrar. ¿Ha quedado muy claro?

Los dos hombres cabecearon y salieron dejándoles solos en aquel enorme y lujoso despacho. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver, que aunque la estancia estaba bien entretenida, no era un lugar que se utilizara normalmente. Solo bonitos muebles y enormes alfombras adornaban el lugar, sin que hubiera señal de objetos personales o libros.

— Bien Harry, debo decirte primero que estoy muy enfadado contigo, tu escapada me trajo muchos y dolorosos problemas.

Harry se fijó que el hombre se veía muy desmejorado. Su postura, que recordaba siempre erguida e imponente, seguía siendo autoritaria, pero denotaba cansancio y preocupación. Paseaba, con los brazos tras su espalda, tenso y con las facciones algo crispadas.

— Seamos sinceros y pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa — y se le quedó mirando seriamente con aquellos profundos ojos negros —. Sé que intuyes que estoy al tanto del secreto que tanto has intentado esconderme. Supongo que esa fue la razón de tu fuga, te asustaste. Eres muy joven y puedo comprenderlo, pero debías haber hablado conmigo antes de tomar una decisión tan extrema y peligrosa. Intenté que me lo contaras voluntariamente, te di tiempo, pero creo que fui algo iluso al pensar que te confiarías a mí libremente.

Harry guardó silencio, escuchando a su tutor, para saber hacia dónde le iba a llevar toda aquella situación.

— Soy un Squib Harry, un squib con dones especiales y, uno de ellos, es que puedo ver la magia. Para mí la magia es un arcoíris de colores. — Hizo una profunda inspiración antes de continuar y enfrentarse a aquellas esmeraldas que le miraban con desconcierto —. Sabía quién eras y lo que representabas desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos. Conozco tu historia o al menos la historia que nos han vendido. Cuando te vi en Londres tu aura brillaba de un bonito color azul, pero cuando hiciste magia para arreglar aquel objeto roto brillaste de un precioso color dorado. Eres muy poderoso, he conocido muchos magos y nunca vi un aura tan pura e intensa como la tuya.

Harry quedó boquiabierto, pero se percató que aquel hombre no le hablaba con envidia sino con lo que le pareció admiración y respeto.

— Has vuelto con tu magia más madura — continuó hablando — ya no es completamente azul, sino que ha evolucionado hacia aquel dorado.

Yamil cogió una silla y se sentó frente a su pupilo, mientras Harry iba testeando el hechizo que le mantenía sujeto. Era un hechizo muy poderoso y le estaba costando mucho luchar contra él.

— Una vez te expliqué que tenía un hijo al que no podía ver y, en ti, vislumbré una solución a mi problema.

— ¿Qué clase de solución? — preguntó de malas maneras —. La noche que me fui le oí hablar con alguien y dijo que me tenía controlado, añadiendo que el reloj que me regaló era para inhibir mi magia.

— Ahora entiendo tu precipitada partida — murmuró para sí —.Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que Él llegue, así que escúchame bien.

— ¿Qué llegue quién?

— El señor oscuro. — soltó a bocajarro.

— ¿QUÉ? — gritó Harry horrorizado, debatiéndose físicamente con las correas que le ataban — ¿Va a entregarme? — Volvió a gritar con furia. — Ese monstruo solo quiere matarme.

Aquel escenario no lo había imaginado tan pronto. Estaba atado con magia y eso le recordó lo sucedido en el cementerio cuando vio, impotente, como aquel ser repugnante renacía ante sus propios ojos saliendo del caldero. El estómago se le retorció ante lo que iba a suceder.

— La verdad es que ya estoy muerto — murmuró Harry desesperado —, los dos estamos muertos, solo queda descubrir cuanto dolor habrá antes del final.

— Cálmate, no seas tan melodramático, nadie va a matarte. He hecho un trato con Él.

Harry le miró escéptico y suspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse para poder pensar con más claridad, nada ganaría si se dejaba vencer por los nervios.

— ¿Un trato? Con aquel monstruo nadie hace tratos y menos un squib —. Al haberse calmado podía controlar mejor su magia y las correas comenzaron a aflojarse, siguió luchando contra aquel poderoso hechizo que le retenía.

— Escúchame, perdonará tu vida si juras quedarte aquí conmigo, no volver a Inglaterra, ni interferir en nada que le concierna. Es un buen trato, vas a vivir libremente aquí, sin restricciones ni miedo. Te trataré como a un hijo, dándote todo lo que no has podido tener en tu infancia, un hogar, educación, cariño y… disciplina — añadió sonriendo.

Dejó de debatirse contra las correas al escuchar las palabras de su tutor. Le miró a los ojos y vio sinceridad. ¿En verdad aquella persona quería ofrecerle una nueva vida y se jugaba la suya para ello? No sabía si ese hombre era un inconsciente, un crédulo o un idiota.

— ¿Y qué gana usted con eso?

— Van a devolverme a mi hijo si te mantengo alejado de ellos.

— ¿En verdad usted cree que Voldemort va a dejarme con vida? ¿Se da cuenta que lleva quince años intentando matarme?

— Sí, sé seguro que va a hacer un trato contigo, si aceptas y, en verdad, espero que aceptes.

Harry le vio tan convencido que le hizo dudar.

— En el hipotético caso de que eso fuera cierto yo no voy a realizar ningún juramento con ese ser. Créame que siento mucho lo de su hijo, pero no puedo permitirme encadenarme a ese monstruo con un juramento inquebrantable, que es lo que seguramente va a exigirme.

— Recapacita, es una oportunidad única para ti, eres muy joven para pensar en la muerte y yo me ocuparé que aquí seas feliz y tengas una vida tranquila.

— No entiende que no puedo dejar a miles de personas a su suerte. Mientras yo estoy en este hermoso lugar, viviendo una vida de ensueño, muchos van a morir, gente buena, con familia. Debo asumir mis responsabilidades y no escapar como un cobarde. — No podía decirle a su tutor sobre la profecía que regía su vida, él no era libre de decidir ya tenía el camino marcado.

Yamil no pudo contestar que el crepitar del fuego llamó su atención, le había faltado tiempo para terminar de hablar con su pupilo. Las llamas cambiaron de color y aparecieron por ella dos mortifagos, con sus negros ropajes y la máscara que les identificaba. Sus varitas se levantaron amenazadoramente, inspeccionando el lugar y aseguraron la puerta. Uno de los mortifagos tiró a Yamil al suelo, separándole de Harry, pisando su cabeza para mantenérsela clavada al suelo.

Harry gritó toda clase de improperios para que dejaran a su tutor, forzando nuevamente las correas que le sujetaban para soltarse. Aquellos mortifagos se mofaron abiertamente de sus coloridos insultos y amenazas.

De golpe las risas terminaron y el ambiente se cargó. El aire se hizo irrespirable y las llamas de la chimenea volvieron a cambiar de color, dos nuevos mortifagos aparecieron en el despacho, varita en mano, amenazantes. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de Harry al sentir un intenso dolor en su cicatriz y, tras unos segundos, apareció de entre las llamas Lord Voldemort en persona.


	10. Chapter 10 - Amenazas

CAPÍTULO X — Amenazas

Harry vio con odio aquella figura de desagradables facciones. Vestía elegantemente, con ropas costosas, dándose aires de grandeza.

— Buenos tardes — saludó Voldemort en tono jocoso, viendo con repulsión la figura del squib en el suelo.

Luego sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de su joven enemigo. Le analizó en silencio, había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron, su magia también se sentía diferente, más estable, más segura… más peligrosa.

— Harry Potter — siseó lentamente —. Me da gusto volver a verte.

Con un movimiento de varita volvió a dejar las correas, que Harry ya casi había conseguido desatar, fuertemente apretadas.

— No puedo decir lo mismo, nunca es un gusto verte —. El dolor en su cicatriz era muy fuerte y le costaba aparentar normalidad.

Voldemort se acercó y el dolor se intensificó haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Duele? — Se mofó. Acercó su varita a la famosa cicatriz, viendo con morbosa curiosidad como se separaban las carnes y empezaba a sangrar copiosamente.

El dolor era tan intenso que Harry no pudo evitar gemir la agonía que sentía. Oyó como Voldemort murmuraba palabras en una lengua que le era desconocida, sintiendo un calor extraño en su frente. Intentó mover la cabeza para escapar de lo que estuviera haciendo aquel monstruo, pero uno de los mortifagos le sujetó fuertemente la cabeza, inmovilizándole, mientras su Lord repetía nuevamente aquella extraña letanía.

— Es algo inesperado, pero necesitará una mejor exploración — murmuró.

Oyó que aquel monstruo decía unas palabras en lo que parecía la misma lengua que ya había utilizado y, de golpe, el dolor desapareció. Harry abrió los ojos entre asombrado y asustado por lo que aquel engendro le había hecho.

— No quiero que tu radar pueda detectarme. — Explicó ante la muda pregunta que leía en los ojos del chico —, aunque es agradable ver cómo te retuerces de dolor, no quiero que sepas cuando estoy cerca de ti. Así podré vigilarte y ver por mí mismo si te sales del camino que voy a marcarte.

Tras una serie de movimientos de la varita de Voldemort unos finos brazaletes aparecieron en las muñecas de Harry, haciéndole sentir mareado.

— ¿Qué has hecho? Quítame esto —. Harry miró inquieto aquellos brazaletes, intentando nuevamente que su magia le ayudara a soltarse de las correas para poderse defender. Ni siquiera pensó en que no tenía varita, ni en lo que haría si lograba liberarse.

Las correas de cuero se convirtieron en acero y se ajustaron fuertemente contra la piel de Harry, sacándole un nuevo quejido de dolor.

— Así está mejor — dijo satisfecho Voldemort al verle nuevamente bien sujeto —. Y no vuelvas a intentar desatarte o el squib pagará el precio.

Nada en sus facciones delató la curiosidad que le despertó ver como el chico dominaba la magia sin varita y lo fuerte que tenía que ser para luchar contra uno de sus propios hechizos. Él mismo había hechizado aquel mueble para tener al muchacho bien sujeto durante la entrevista.

Uno de los mortifagos convirtió una de las sillas en una especie de trono, enorme y ostentoso. Voldemort se sentó en él, con movimientos calculados, sin dejar de estudiar al muchacho.

— Ahora escúchame atentamente y no me interrumpas. Este squib quiere comprar tu vida — dijo con un deje de repugnancia en su voz al hablar del squib —. Vete tú a saber porque, yo preferiría mandarte a uno de mis calabozos, bien controlado y sin posibilidad de escape. — Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en aquella desagradable cara —, pero todo puede llegar, no pierdo la esperanza.

— Vete a la mierda —. No pudo evitar exclamar Harry, sin medir las consecuencias.

— Crucio.

Una sola palabra, una palabra que conocía bien y le provocó un intenso dolor. Harry volvía a sentir su cuerpo en agonía y mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. No quería gritar ante aquel monstruo, quería conservar algo de su orgullo, costase lo que costase.

— Has de aprender a respetar a tus mayores Potter — se mofó viendo como el menor intentaba normalizar su respiración y recuperar el control —. Ahora guarda silencio y escucha bien mis condiciones.

Esperó hasta que vio como aquellos intensos ojos verdes le miraban con la atención que sus palabras requerían.

— Quiero tu juramento de que no volverás a atacarme, ni interferirás en ninguno de mis planes. No quiero verte en Inglaterra, ni que contactes con magos, ni con tus anteriores aliados. Para ellos y para toda la comunidad mágica vas a estar muerto.

— No voy a jurarte nada — habló Harry muy despacio y marcando mucho cada palabra, mientras miraba fijamente a aquellos desagradables ojos rojos.

— Dije que no me interrumpieras — se enfureció y la palabra "crucio" salió nuevamente de su boca.

Esperaba el dolor de la maldición y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero fueron los gritos de otro los que se oyeron. Abrió nuevamente los ojos para ver que la maldición había sido lanzada a su tutor, que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, bajo las risotadas de los mortifagos.

— Como conozco bien tu cabezonería, niño idiota — continuó en cuanto levantó la maldición — y sabiendo que ibas a negarte, he realizado, especialmente para ti, los brazaletes que tienes en tus brazos.

Al ver que Harry iba a hablar nuevamente, Voldemort volvió a maldecir al squib, oyéndose sus desgarradores gritos. Viendo que el chico comprendía y guardaba silencio levantó la maldición.

— He dicho que no me interrumpas — siseó furioso —. Déjame explicarte cómo funcionan: están ligados a los que lleva tu tutor. — Y Harry se fijó en los brazaletes, idénticos a los suyos, que llevaba el adulto —. No podréis separaros más de cincuenta millas el uno del otro o si lo prefieres ochenta kilómetros. Soy magnánimo al comprender que en este país las distancias son mayores por su inhóspito terreno y os doy algo más de movilidad de lo que había previsto en un principio.

Hizo de nuevo una pausa dejando que el menor comprendiera el alcance de aquella restricción.

— Si os separáis — continuó —. Primero tendréis un aviso, algo desagradable, para que rectifiquéis. Si no os volvéis a acercar será la muerte para los dos. Así evitaremos que vuelvas a escaparte, no me gustó nada saber que corrías libremente de nuevo. Para evitar que puedas convencerle con tus ideas y os pongáis de acuerdo yo mismo estoy ligado a ellos. Puedo saber en todo momento dónde estás, puedo torturarte o trasladarte a mi lado en un segundo o, si lo creo conveniente, puedo presentarme a tu lado, estés donde estés. Ahora que por fin te tengo localizado y a mi disposición no voy a sacarte los ojos de encima jovencito, eso tenlo por seguro. Te aconsejo que intentes vivir la vida que se te ofrece y olvídate de mí, de lo que el viejo come caramelos ha metido en tu cabeza y deja de preocuparte de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico o acabarás, en el mejor de los casos, en uno de mis lúgubres y oscuros calabozos para el resto de tus días.

Decir que Harry estaba en shock ante aquellas palabras no era suficiente. Sentía rabia, impotencia, frustración y su magia bullía ante la intromisión que aquellos brazaletes producían en ella.

Quería atacarle, destruirle, acabar con la vida de aquel ser que ya no era humano y, lo habría conseguido, si Voldemort no hubiera puesto a tiempo una poderosa barrera, encerrándole en una esfera. Los amarres que le ataban a la silla se desintegraron y la silla misma quedó hecha añicos ante la explosión de su magia.

Una vez libre de las ataduras, Harry, envió todo hechizo de ataque que pasó por su cabeza. Luchó contra aquella esfera que le rodeaba, haciéndola tambalear en más de una ocasión. Continuó sin descanso hasta quedar sin aliento.

De pie, viendo con furia a los ojos de aquel asesino, el asesino de sus padres, apretó la mandíbula y los puños con rabia, impotente. Quería gritar la ira que sentía, pero sabía que nada podría hacer y, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se sentó lentamente en el suelo. Sin dejar de desafiarle con la mirada esperó su castigo o su muerte.

Voldemort había aguardado pacientemente a que el chico se diera por vencido, manteniendo y reforzando aquella barrera con la que le tenía atrapado. Había visto a sus mortifagos a punto de atacar al chico, pero les ordenó que no intervinieran. No podía negar que empezaba a estar preocupado por el poder que mostraba en muchos de los hechizos que realizó el muchacho, hasta el punto que pensó que atravesaría su fuerte protección en más de una ocasión. No quería ni imaginar lo que habría sucedido si el mocoso hubiera estado en posesión de su varita. En cuanto vio que por fin desistía, deshizo la barrera y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le maldijo con una ráfaga de intensos crucios, dejándole en el suelo convulsionando de dolor.

— Si vuelve a suceder algo así te mataré. — Y volvió a maldecirle hasta dejarle sin voz de tanto gritar.

Voldemort levitó el cuerpo dañado de Harry hasta una nueva butaca, dejándole caer sin cuidado alguno en ella. Al moverle se fijó en un colgante que sobresalía de entre sus ropas que rezumaba magia.

— No lo toques — masculló con voz ronca, desafiándole nuevamente, al ver que la esquelética mano de aquel engendro iba a coger el halcón que le había regalado su Maestro.

— ¿Todavía te queda energía para seguir gritando de dolor? — Amenazó no muy satisfecho del tono de voz que utilizó el mocoso. — Esto tiene magia localizadora y no te está permitido — e iba a arrancárselo del cuello cuando la mano del joven se puso sobre la suya, impidiéndoselo.

— No me lo quites — pidió esta vez a media voz.

Voldemort le miró a los ojos, viendo que el menor no apartaba los ojos de los suyos, pero esta vez no había desafío en ellos, solo un ruego y sonrió al pensar que quizás si podía doblegar un poco a aquel mocoso molesto. Puso su varita sobre el dije y quitó toda la magia del objeto.

— De acuerdo, puedes quedártelo, ahora ya no tiene magia. El que te lo haya entregado no podrá localizarte.

Poco más se dijo, un par de amenazas, un par de advertencias y desapareció por la chimenea, llevándose con él a sus mortifagos. En ningún momento dirigió la palabra a su tutor.

El silencio se hizo en aquel despacho, Yamil se fue incorporando lentamente, con el cuerpo dolorido por las maldiciones recibidas, acercándose a Harry.

— Lo siento Harry, siento que hayas pasado tanto dolor ¿Puedes moverte? — preguntó preocupado olvidándose de su propio dolor al ver a su pupilo tan maltrecho.

Harry miró a su tutor, todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido, sangraba copiosamente por la nariz y temblaba por los crucios recibidos. Se sentía aturdido, pero inexplicablemente seguía con vida y entero. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. Miró los brazaletes con atención, eran anchos de unos cuatro centímetros, de un material extraño, duro como el acero al roce de sus dedos, pero suave contra la piel de sus brazos, adaptándose a sus movimientos sin que le dañara. Había runas dibujadas y sentía el enorme poder que emitían.

Yamil taponó con un pañuelo la sangrante nariz, colocándole la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, sabía que primero debía parar aquella hemorragia.

— No entiendo — habló mirando a su tutor, su voz salía ronca — ¿Qué le ha podido ofrecer a ese engendro para que nos haya dejado con vida? No entiendo — repitió desconcertado.

— No te preocupes por eso, no hables ahora — dijo cambiándole el pañuelo de la nariz por uno de limpio — Te dije que yo me ocuparía de ti y voy a hacerlo. A partir de ahora déjame los problemas a mí.

— ¿Y su hijo?

— Espero tener noticias de él para la semana que viene. Todo dependía de cómo fuera tu entrevista.

— ¿Y cree que fue bien? — le recriminó enfadado señalando los brazaletes.

— Estamos vivos ¿no?

Harry le miró curioso, sí estaban vivos, pero ¿a qué precio? limitados a ¿Cuánto dijo? ¿Cincuenta millas? Lo peor era saber que tenía que vivir con la amenaza constante de que Voldemort podía presentarse a su lado o trasladarle sin previo aviso. Pese a todas las restricciones y amenazas recibidas no iba a retirarse de una guerra que le concernía plenamente, solo tendría que tomar más precauciones y encontrar la manera de contactar con los suyos para que le ayudasen.

Con la nariz sangrante no podía hablar bien y concentró su magia en parar aquella hemorragia.

— Tendremos que coordinar nuestras agendas para no sobrepasar el límite de distancia que nos ha impuesto — habló su tutor tocando sus propios brazaletes —. Deberé llevarte conmigo cuando salga de viaje, con cincuenta millas no nos ha dado mucho margen, yo viajo mucho por trabajo y tu deberás estudiar – El hombre quedó pensativo. — Ya encontraré una solución, deberemos organizarnos. Hablaré con el Sultán para que pueda trabajar desde aquí. No podré trasladarme a Mascate al haber, si no me equivoco, más de seiscientas millas.

Viendo que la sangre de la nariz de su pupilo se había detenido, Yamil, se acercó a un armario de dónde sacó varias botellitas y, bebiéndose una, paso otras dos a Harry.

— ¿Pociones? — preguntó asombrado Harry, reconociendo una de las pociones contra el dolor y la otra un relajante muscular.

— Tómatelas, las necesitas para contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición.

Harry las analizó, tal como le había enseñado su Maestro, comprobando el color, la densidad, el olor y, dándolas por buenas, se las tomó. Notó como se reducía el dolor de su cuerpo y los temblores disminuían.

— ¿De dónde las ha sacado? — Su curiosidad iba en aumento, aquel hombre era todo un misterio.

— Te dije que tenía varios dones. Uno de ellos, como te he explicado, es que puedo ver la magia, otro es que puedo hacer buenas pociones, siempre que tenga a un mago cerca de mí del que pueda, como decirlo, recargarme. — Harry le miró con interrogación —. Tengo un núcleo mágico muy pequeño que puedo mantener algo activo siempre que "robe" un poco de magia de mi entorno.

— ¿Pero no puede hacer magia?

— No, no puedo hacer magia.

— ¿Y el mago del que "recoge" esa magia no queda afectado? — preguntó preocupado al saber que él era el único mago del que su tutor podía "recargarse".

— No debes preocuparte, solo absorbo lo que un mago promedio expulsa normalmente, digamos el residuo de su aura y tu aura es tan poderosa que estas pociones son las mejores que he hecho en mi vida.

— Parece que es un pozo de sorpresas Señor Yamil —. Harry quedó callado, perdido en sus pensamientos, analizando toda aquella información. — ¿Cómo es que ha podido negociar directamente con Voldemort? Él no habla con squibs, los mata ¿Qué secretos esconde? No comprendo nada, ¿Por qué ha arriesgado su vida por mí? ¿Por qué no entregarme a cambio de su hijo y olvidarse de mí? — Preguntó Harry cortando el silencio.

— Bueno, eso sí ha sido una buena batería de preguntas — se rio, pero paró inmediatamente, quejándose por el dolor que aquello le provocaba en todo su cuerpo.

—Tenía más del noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de morir esta tarde — siguió Harry — y todavía no tengo muy claro que lleguemos a ver el nuevo amanecer, ya ha oído que puede aparecerse a mi lado en cualquier momento.

— No seas pesimista, lo peor ya ha pasado.

— Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?— volvió a preguntar, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entender.

— Cuando te vi en Londres enseguida te reconocí. Estabas tan desvalido, tan fuera de aquel papel de héroe que todos te atribuían, pero al mismo tiempo tan poderoso, que el contraste me sorprendió. Entonces sucedió algo extraño, tu magia me llamó, era cálida y me envolvió en un extraño y reconfortante abrazo, algo que no sentía desde que mi mujer murió y me apartaron de mi hijo. No sé cómo ni porque, pero tu magia contactó conmigo, como pidiéndome ayuda.

El hombre guardó silencio unos instantes, perdido en sus recuerdos y Harry respetó aquel silencio, extrañado por las palabras de su tutor.

— Cuando nos casamos, mi esposa, renegó de su precioso don y de su familia para estar conmigo. Provenía de una familia tradicionalista de sangre pura, no querían que nos casáramos e intentaron de todo para evitarlo. Conseguimos huir de Inglaterra y nos instalamos aquí, bajo la protección de mi familia. Ella vivía conmigo como una muggle, ignorando su magia para que su familia no la encontrara, aunque siempre estaba latente a su alrededor, tan dulce… — Cerró los ojos perdiéndose nuevamente en sus recuerdos. — Mi hijo tiene la magia tan dulce como la de su madre y cuando vivía aquí siempre sabia como se encontraba. Su magia venía a buscarme cuando tenía miedo y me envolvía juguetona cuando estaba alegre. Al verte me recordaste mucho a él. No es muy poderoso ¿sabes?, pero en cuanto la familia de mi mujer descubrió su existencia me lo quitaron. Le quieren a su lado para educarle en las viejas tradiciones y le añoro tanto… Voy a serte sincero, al verte, pensé que podías ser una posible moneda de cambio para que me lo devolvieran y te hice investigar.

— Mi vida a cambio de la suya — murmuró Harry para sí, sintiéndose defraudado al pensar que su vida poco valía para nadie.

— No quería tu muerte, si es eso lo que estás pensando — añadió rápidamente al ver la decepción pintada en los ojos del muchacho —. Con la información que tenía, se me ocurrió la idea de convertirte en mi pupilo y negociar un trato con Él. Quería recuperar a mi hijo, pero también salvarte a ti.

— ¿Y qué clase de información tiene para que pudiera negociar con ese monstruo?

— Tendrás las explicaciones necesarias cuando crea que estás preparado para escucharlas y comprenderlas.

Harry gruñó descontento ante aquello e insistió.

— Necesito saber que pudo ofrecerle para que "Ese" negociara con un squib y nos dejara con vida. No quiero ofenderle, pero…

— No me ofendes, sé que tú no tienes prejuicios, pero ahora no puedo contarte nada — Suspiró ante el legítimo enfado del muchacho, pero no podía explicarle todavía. Se acercó a él intentando calmarle un poco y le abrazó.

Harry se tensó, pero poco a poco empezó a sentirse extrañamente seguro en aquel abrazo y pensó que, quizás, solo quizás, y ya que de momento no tenía más remedio que seguir aquel juego, podría darle una oportunidad a ese hombre.

— Nos hemos salvado de una buena ¿eh? — bromeó Yamil, separándose un poco para ver aquellos intensos ojos verdes, aunque continuó con las manos apoyadas en los hombros del menor, dándole apoyo.

Los dos todavía temblaban por los efectos de los crucios y se sonrieron.

— Ni que lo diga, pero le agradecería que si vuelve a tener invitados especiales no me incluya en esas fiestas sin avisarme.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Ya verás cómo vamos a adaptarnos el uno al otro, pero te advierto que no quiero más tonterías, mi vida ahora está ligada a la tuya y yo quiero vivir muchos años. No me hagas arrepentirme de lo que he hecho, si tienes cualquier duda primero habla conmigo.

Harry cabeceó, pensando en que aquel hombre no sabía dónde se había metido, él era como un imán para los problemas, no hacía falta que los buscara.

— Ahora debes ir a descansar, ha sido una dolorosa experiencia. Habib te curará el labio y los rasguños que tienes, te dará de comer si tienes hambre y velará tu sueño. Harry puedes confiar en la gente que escogí para cuidarte, tanto Habib como Utba y Wadi saben sobre la magia. Tus guardianes cuidaron también a mi esposa e hijo. Si hay cualquier problema puedes contar con ellos, no son magos, pero son valientes y con recursos, me gustaría que confiaras en ellos. — viendo el asentimiento de su pupilo continuó —. Mañana tengo un día muy ocupado, nos veremos para cenar y seguiremos hablando.

Yamil acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta y dio orden a los dos mastodontes, que seguían cuidando la entrada, que le acompañaran a la habitación y velaran por él. Utba, al ver en el estado en que se encontraba el chico, le cogió en brazos y no le bajó hasta que llegaron frente a su cama, desoyendo las quejas del adolescente de que ya era mayor para ser llevado en brazos.

Yamil, tras tomar otra poción, para darse un poco más de energía a su maltrecho cuerpo, empezó a dar órdenes a su gente. Triplicó la seguridad de Palacio e hizo destruir la chimenea por la que habían llegado los magos y, aunque sabía que contra ellos poco podrían hacer si querían atacar el lugar, al menos les pondrían las cosas difíciles para que no pudieran llegar fácilmente hasta su pupilo.


	11. Chapter 11 - conspirando

CAPÍTULO XI — Conspirando

Aquel mismo día, a no muchos kilómetros y cuando el sol aun no salía, el grupo de magos que buscaban a Harry habían llegado a tierras de Omán.

El camino se hacía más y más pesado a medida que pasaban las horas, la temperatura iba subiendo y les dejaba agotados, con dificultades para respirar. Decidieron hacer un alto para comer y descansar a los caballos, montando una tienda que les protegería del sol.

— ¿Es que en estas tierras todo es arena? — preguntó Tonks, bebiendo nuevamente de su cantimplora. El sol ya estaba en su cenit y las temperaturas eran exageradamente altas — ¡Qué calor! Ni con el hechizo refrescante que llevan mis ropas se aguantan estas temperaturas. No creo que pudiera vivir aquí toda la vida.

— Te habitúas jovencita — dijo Adel sonriendo —. Hasta Harry ha llegado a amar el desierto y sus dunas.

— Bueno, eso de amar… — murmuró Rafiq, sonriendo al pensar en todas las veces que Harry se había quejado del calor y había maldecido aquella arena infernal que, según él, se infiltraba hasta dentro de su cerebro por los agujeros de su nariz.

— En Egipto nos encontrábamos con el mismo problema — comentó Bill Weasley, que había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando en aquellas tierras y comentaron las diferencias entre los dos países.

Esperaron dentro de la tienda hasta que el sol empezó a bajar y emprendieron nuevamente el viaje. Al no conocer el lugar exacto, donde se encontraba Harry, no podían aparecerse, debían utilizar los caballos para acortar camino hasta que el hechizo les diera la localización exacta.

Era ya por la tarde cuando Rafiq se paró dando un fuerte grito, desmontando al mismo tiempo del caballo.

— ALTO

— ¿Qué sucede Rafiq?

— He perdido completamente su rastro — anunció desesperado.

— ¿Cómo perdido? — preguntó Tonks, que al desmontar había tropezado con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caer, siendo ayudada por Bill para estabilizarla.

— La señal ha desaparecido, volatizado, evaporado, esfumado…

— Gracias joven, hemos entendido el punto — le cortó Kingsley.

— Lo siento, pero es que no sé dónde está Harry, no hay rastro de él.

— En qué dirección nos llevaba hasta ahora. ¿Hacia Mascate? — pregunto Adel a su ayudante, intentando controlar su propia preocupación para que su asistente no entrara en colapso.

— No Maestro, no señalaba hacia la capital, señalaba al sur del país, pero no sé exactamente el punto, no estábamos todavía los suficientemente cerca para indicarnos su situación exacta.

— El Sultán tiene un palacio de verano en Salalah, al sur del país, puede que le haya prestado la residencia a su primo, el tutor de Harry. Es un lugar con enormes murallas y muy vigilado, un lugar idóneo para retener a alguien contra su voluntad.

— Entonces dirijámonos hacia allí — propuso Kingsley, sabiendo que debían dirigirse hacia algún lugar habitado para empezar a buscar.

Continuaron hacia el sur del país, muy preocupados por lo que podría haber pasado, viajando toda la noche para avanzar más rápido sin el calor que les sofocaba durante el dia. Se alternaron para dormir sobre el mismo caballo, siendo vigilado por otro compañero que llevaba las riendas del caballo del que dormía. Todos albergaban la esperanza de poder encontrar al chico en buenas condiciones y eso les daba fuerza para continuar.

La ciudad de Salalah empezaba a despertar. Aun no salía el sol que la gente ya trajinaba aprovechando la clemencia de la temperatura a esas matinales horas. En Palacio había cambio de guardia y Yamil repartía órdenes personalmente al jefe de seguridad del nuevo remplazo, no queriendo que la seguridad disminuyera.

Harry no despertó hasta más avanzada la mañana.

— Buenos días señor Harry, es hora de despertarse. — canturreó Habib, mientras abría el cortinaje para que entrara la luz del día en la habitación — Arriba, ya tiene el baño preparado. — Volvió a llamarle con su voz alegre.

— Buenos días Habib — bostezó incorporándose de la cama, todavía dolorido y cansado.

— Su tutor me ha dado este frasco para que se lo tome — le explicó alargándole una poción contra el dolor.

Harry agradeció interiormente a su tutor por aquella poción, que no dudó en tomarse, sintiéndose mucho mejor en pocos segundos.

— Vamos señor Harry, no sea remolón, hoy tiene una apretada agenda.

— ¿Una apretada agenda? – preguntó ya dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

— Va a empezar de nuevo con sus clases. — comentó emocionado. — Los profesores le esperan.

Pronto estuvo preparado y se encontró con sus antiguos profesores para las lecciones de idioma y luego de costumbres e historia del país, parecía que su tutor no desistía en que aprendiera aquel complicado idioma. Después de comer y su obligada siesta, Habib, le anunció que irían a nadar a la playa. Se prepararon para salir vistiendo unos ligeros pantalones blancos y una túnica corta del mismo tejido. Utba y Wadi con una escolta de cinco poco discretos hombres de apoyo, armados hasta los dientes, les estaban esperando.

— Wadi ¿Dónde está el señor Yamil?

— Ocupado, lo veras a la hora de cenar. Creo que ya te lo dijo.

— ¿En palacio?

— Sí— contestó Wadi con una sonrisa, acostumbrado ya a la curiosidad del chico.

— ¿Y la playa está muy lejos?

— No, aquí mismo, no seas impaciente, no te cansaras por dos pasos que vamos a dar.

— No es eso, es que necesito saber la distancia exacta que hay entre el palacio y la playa.

Sus dos guardianes personales se miraron el uno al otro.

— Harry sabemos lo que sucedió ayer, tu tutor nos reunió y nos lo contó para que pudiéramos asegurar tu seguridad — explicó Wadi

— No debes preocuparte, pero me gusta que seas consciente del problema — añadió Utba—. Mira — dijo enseñándole una pequeña pantalla, que sacó de una funda adosada a su cinturón —. Este punto rojo es tu tutor y este punto azul eres tú — le explicó señalando cada uno de los puntos que aparecían en aquel aparato. — Los números es la distancia que os separa. Siempre sabremos que no pasáis de las cincuenta millas de distancia el uno del otro. Tu tutor tiene uno de estos aparatos, Wadi tiene otro y yo otro.

— Yo quiero uno también. — Harry se relajó al pensar que en verdad su tutor actuaba rápido para encontrar soluciones a los problemas.

— De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te obsesiones, déjanos a nosotros ocuparnos de tu seguridad.

— Bien, pero yo quiero uno — insistió, sabiendo que siempre acababa solo y era más seguro si el mismo podía controlar la distancia. Era su vida la que estaba en juego.

— Ok, ok, mañana tendrás tu aparato, no veo inconveniente en que lo tengas, ya barajamos la posibilidad con tu tutor.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde llevo el transmisor?

Utba rio con una gran carcajada, removiendo el pelo de Harry —. Eres un pequeño demonio ¿lo sabes? Te lo hemos colocado esta noche tras la oreja, es subcutáneo y diminuto, invisible al ojo humano, indetectable y no puede ser desactivado por accidente. Teníamos varios modelos y te implantamos el único que tu magia no fundió con solo acercarlo.

Entonces Harry comprendió porque tenía molestias en aquel lugar y se extrañó que no se hubiera despertado cuando le habían pinchado. Entonces se enfurruñó pensando que le habrían dado un sedante para dormirlo y que no despertara.

— ¿Sabes que si seguís dándome sedantes voy a crear una verdadera adición a ellos?

Y Utba volvió a reír moviendo la cabeza —. Demasiado listo — murmuró todavía sonriendo.

Salieron de la casa y Harry miró asombrado los jardines que rodeaban el palacio, llenos de palmeras y pequeños jardines. Habib le contó que era gracias a las muchas lluvias en época del monzón, pero se sobresaltó al ver los grandes y altísimos muros que rodeaban toda la propiedad, intuyendo que aquellos muros eran la causa de su traslado a aquel lugar. Nunca sería capaz de franquearlos si quisiera escapar, aunque ahora también tenía unos muros invisibles atados a sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde estamos Habib? — preguntó Harry curioso.

— Yo no puedo hablar de ello señor Harry. — contestó viendo de reojo a los dos guardianes.

— ¿Dónde estamos Utba? — volvió a preguntar, al ver que su asistente no iba a darle la información.

— Tu tutor te informará de lo que debas saber a su debido tiempo. — Le contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿A que huele? — preguntó de nuevo al sentir una intensa fragancia en el aire.

— ¡De verdad que eres curioso chico! — Utba suspiró dramáticamente —. De acuerdo, tú ganas — Fingió derrota elevando sus manos.

Todos sonrieron por sus payasadas, pero Harry le miró atentamente para que le contara donde se encontraban.

— Estamos en el palacio que el Sultán tiene en la ciudad de Salalah, muy cerca del Yemen — contestó Utba.

El hombre puso en la cabeza del joven el gorro redondo, típico de la región, para protegerlo del sol.

— Así está mejor, el sol pega muy fuerte y esto te protegerá de una insolación. Y lo que hueles — continuó explicando — es el olor del incienso, estamos cerca del mercado y esta ciudad es conocida por la calidad de su incienso. Estamos de suerte que aún no es época del monzón, con los fuertes vientos y las lluvias no podríamos disfrutar de la playa.

— Cuéntame más. — le pidió al ver a su guardián tan comunicativo. Acababan de atravesar las murallas y, no muy lejos, veía una bonita ciudad.

— ¿Para tener suficiente información para qué puedas volver a escaparte? — recriminó Utba muy serio.

— Sabes que no puedo escapar. Cincuenta millas ¿recuerdas? — dijo gruñendo enfadado.

— Está bien, lo siento — capituló al ver los ojos tristes del chico —. Esta ciudad es la puerta a uno de los desiertos más desoladores y crueles, el Rub Al-Khali, es casi imposible sobrevivir en él. — le advirtió con una mala mirada.

— ¡Que no voy a escaparme por el desierto! ¿Qué quieres, que aturda a mi tutor y me lo lleve a rastras a través del desierto?

Los dos guardianes se le quedaron mirando muy seriamente, intentando averiguar si el chico estaba bromeando o si sería capaz de aquello.

— ¡No soy inconsciente! No veis que íbamos a morir los dos —. Se defendió Harry al ver que los dos hombres le miraban sospechosamente. No iba a decirles que sabía moverse por aquel mar de arenas sin ningún problema de supervivencia gracias a Rafiq y que, si quisiera, podría trasladar a su tutor con magia y entonces se acordó del emisor que le habían colocado —. Además me tenéis controlado por la pantallita ¿no?

— Sí, los dos estáis controlados por la pantallita — confirmó Utba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry suspiró al ver como aquellos hombretones se relajaban, debía ir con cuidado cuando formulara las frases, no quería que le restringieran más sus movimientos, ya estaba suficientemente vigilado.

— Aunque permíteme contradecirte — habló Wadi con una media sonrisa —.Porque inconsciente si lo eres pequeñajo, sino ya me dirás que calificativo deberíamos poner a alguien que se escapa y sube como polizón en un barco desconocido. ¿Sabes que podían haberte tirado por la borda y haber muerto en el mar? Es lo que se suele hacer en estas tierras con los polizones.

— He aprendido la lección. — murmuró Harry, estremeciendose al recordar que aquello era lo que había propuesto el oficial que lo había encontrado en cubierta, aunque la solución que encontró para él el capitán no fue mucho mejor.

— Eso espero — suavizó la voz Utba al ver que el chico se perdía en recuerdos que parecían desagradables. Todavía no sabían la historia completa de sus aventuras y esperaban que el chico estuviera en confianza para que se la narrara a su tutor —. Bien, ¿Qué más podemos contarle de esta ciudad? — le preguntó a Wadi.

— Aquí se encuentran las tumbas de dos grandes profetas, el profeta Nabi Ayyub, que los cristianos le conocéis como Job y el profeta Umram, de quien se dice que fue el padre de la Virgen María — comentó Wadi.

— Y la ciudad es conocida por sus preciosas playas de arena blanca, tú mismo podrás comprobarlo en cuanto lleguemos. — Acabó Utba.

En efecto al llegar a la playa, Harry, quedó enamorado inmediatamente del paradisiaco lugar, pero, a parte de una pequeña manada de dromedarios que paseaba tranquilamente, unos turistas y unas jovencitas que se bañaban completamente vestidas, la playa estaba desierta.

— ¿Dónde está la gente? — preguntó Harry extrañado.

— Aquí no hay mucha costumbre de ir a la playa — le explicó Wadi.

— Y es un día laborable — añadió Utba — Por eso hemos venido, estaremos tranquilos.

Harry vio como los cinco hombres armados se posicionaban para protegerles desde diversos flancos, pero pronto Habib le distrajo arrastrándole hacia el agua. Solo se sacaron los zapatos y llegaron al agua vestidos, lo que extrañó mucho a Harry, ya que en la playa de Mascate usaban bañadores.

— En Mascate estábamos en la playa privada de palacio, nadie tenía acceso — le explicó Wadi cuando preguntó. — Aquí hemos de pasar desapercibidos y seguiremos las costumbres de los lugareños. Como tienes el pelo oscuro y tu piel está ya muy bronceada puedes pasar por alguien del lugar, no queremos que nadie se fije en ti.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con prácticas de natación, en un mar en completa calma, o tumbado en la arena disfrutando del calor del sol de la tarde. Wadi y Utba se unieron a ellos y Harry se encontró, en más de una ocasión, zambullido bajo el agua o escapando de los fuertes brazos que intentaban hundirlo. Aquel ejercicio le fue bien para recuperar un poco el tono muscular que había perdido en los días sin hacer ejercicio, pensando que debía crearse una rutina para seguir en forma, no quería perder lo que tantos sudores le había costado ganar con Rafiq.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, tuvieron una larga conversación con su tutor, donde Harry le explicó sus aventuras desde que dejó el palacio de Mascate. Lo más duro fue contarle lo sucedido en el harén y la suerte que había corrido aquel hombre. Se quedó callado en ese punto no sabiendo si contarle que había sido rescatado por dos magos, no estaba seguro si le delataría a Voldemort. Yamil intuyó su duda.

— Harry sé que has estado entrenando mágicamente, ya te dije que veo tu magia y que ha madurado desde que te fuiste. No voy a delatarte si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Finalmente Harry le contó de la existencia de su Maestro y de Rafiq, pero no especificó en qué había consistido el entrenamiento, ni sus poderes elementales, ni siquiera su animago. Eso era un as bajo la manga nada despreciable, no podía correr el riego de que Voldemort se enterase de ello si leía la mente de su tutor.

— Entonces el halcón de oro que llevas era un localizador para el mago que fue tu maestro durante estos meses, para que te pudiera encontrar en caso de que os separarais.

— Sí, pero ahora Él lo ha desactivado y les será más difícil encontrarme, porque se seguro que me están buscando.

— Pero si te encuentran y el Señor Oscuro lo averigua los matará y no sé qué final tendría eso para nosotros.

— Señor Yamil, necesito seguir entrenando mágicamente, cuanto más fuerte y más conocimientos tenga más protegidos estaremos. Cabe la posibilidad que mi Maestro conozca como desarmar estas porquerías que llevamos en los brazos, él conoce mucho de runas y es muy sabio.

— No sé Harry, yo no puedo protegerte del Señor Oscuro, no tengo magia.

— Por esa misma razón yo he de ser más fuerte. Ellos nos podrían ayudar a encontrar una solución.

No convenció a su tutor y se fue a la cama desilusionado, pensando en que su Maestro tardaría más en encontrarle sin ninguna pista a seguir, pero confiaba en que no desistieran.

La rutina se instauró durante aquella semana, clases por la mañana, siesta, que era una costumbre del lugar por las altas temperaturas y playa por la tarde para que hiciera ejercicio. Utba y Wadi le querían en forma y, como vieron que el chico seguía sin esfuerzo todos los ejercicios, empezaron a enseñarle defensa personal con algo de artes marciales y algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas o con cuchillo. En la cena siempre insistía a su tutor sobre la importancia de la ayuda de aquellos dos magos.

Aquella noche su tutor estaba muy serio y casi no hablaron en toda la cena. Harry intuyó que había un problema.

— Señor Yamil ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No Harry, sigue comiendo — le cortó sin siquiera mirarle.

Pero Harry no se dejó amedrentar por aquel tono brusco.

— ¿Es sobre su hijo? – preguntó sabiendo que ya deberían saber algo de él y nada le había comentado su tutor en todos esos días.

Yamil levantó los ojos y miró fijamente a su pupilo.

— No recibo ninguna contestación a mis mensajes — le contestó suavizando un poco el tono —. Creo que he caído en una encerrona, no puedo desplazarme a Inglaterra a buscarle sin ti, por el tema de los brazaletes, pero tampoco puedo llevarte por que lo tienes prohibido. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero tenías razón, me han engañado, me tienen tan cautivo como a ti y no puedo recuperar a mi hijo si ellos no me lo traen.

— Lo siento Señor Yamil.

— Si no se ponen en contacto conmigo este final de semana lo haremos a tu manera. Contactaremos con los magos que conoces y dejaremos que nos ayuden.

— Creo que es lo más juicioso. — Harry no demostró la alegría que sentía por respeto a la preocupación de su tutor hacia su hijo.

El domingo, cuando terminaron de cenar, Yamil entregó una jaula con una pequeña lechuza a Harry.

— Era de mi esposa, cuídala mucho y, por lo que más quieras, sé muy discreto en lo que pones en el mensaje — le advirtió, todavía no muy seguro de que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto.

Harry no esperó ni dos segundos en convocar papel y lápiz para escribir su mensaje, atándolo a la pequeña lechuza.

— Busca a Adel Mikah, pequeña — Y, abriendo la ventana, la soltó con la esperanza de que pronto recibiera noticias del mago.

En el desierto, a las afueras de la población de Salalah, una lechuza caoba aterrizaba en el hombro del viejo mago. Extrañado abrió el mensaje y todo su rostro se iluminó.

— Maestro, dígame que son buenas noticias — se acercó Rafiq que le conocía muy bien y solo Harry podía, en ese momento, sacarle aquella enorme sonrisa.

— Lee en voz alta — solo le dijo, pasándole el papel.

"Un joven halcón descarriado sigue volando, aunque no con total libertad.

Desea encontrar a los que vieron su primer vuelo.

El halcón quedó sometido al poder de una enorme serpiente y le puede aniquilar si el fénix se acerca a su nido.

El lunes por la mañana es un buen momento para pasear y comprar incienso en el zoco viejo, Al Husn, de la ciudad del profeta y la arena blanca.

Allí alguien puede preguntar ¿De qué color son los ojos del halcón?"

— Espero que vosotros entendáis el mensaje, porque yo no comprendo nada de nada — se ofuscó Tonks, viendo la enorme sonrisa de aquellas dos personas.

— Es de Harry — afirmó Rafiq pensando en el bonito animal en que se había convertido el chico—. Nadie más podría haberlo escrito.

— ¿Y porque un halcón? — preguntó Bill.

— Eso es un secreto entre él y nosotros. — sonrió nuevamente Rafiq, habiendo convenido de que no le dirían a nadie sobre su transformación para evitar que la noticia cayera en malas manos.

— Sometido al poder de una enorme serpiente — murmuró Adel pensativo. — Creo que sería conveniente que solo Rafiq y yo entremos en la ciudad. Vamos bien encaminados la ciudad del profeta y la arena blanca es Salalah, ciudad conocida también por su incienso.

— ¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto poeta nuestro Harry? — sonrió Bill, releyendo la nota.

— La necesidad aviva el ingenio — comentó Kingsley, sorprendido también del mensaje —. Cuando habla de la serpiente ¿se está refiriendo a su tutor muggle? — preguntó preocupado a Adel.

— No creo que utilizara el simbolismo de la serpiente para referirse a un muggle. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que ha visto a quien no tenía que ver.

— Es imposible que le haya visto a Él y siga vivo — exclamó alarmado Kinsgley — Podría ser una trampa.

— No lo creo, si fuera una trampa no estaría en clave para que solo Rafiq y yo lo entendamos. No sacaremos nada de seguir haciendo conjeturas, ya le hemos localizado, descansemos. Mañana es lunes, nos acercaremos al zoco como nos indica y podremos saber que ha sucedido.

Kinsgley informó a Dumbledore de las buenas noticias con un pergamino encantado que utilizaban para estar en contacto, también en clave para que nadie pudiera comprenderlo si era leído por quien no debía. La respuesta llegó enseguida.

"Quedaos atrás, su seguridad es prioritaria, pero estaos alerta. Aquí todo está extrañamente tranquilo y no augura nada bueno"

Nadie pudo dormir mucho aquella noche: Harry nervioso por poder ver a su Maestro y que Voldemort no les descubriera; Yamil preocupado por si el Señor Oscuro averiguaba lo que tramaba su pupilo; Adel preocupado por su aprendiz; Rafiq emocionado por haber encontrado al que consideraba su hermano pequeño; Kingsley haciendo planes mentales para solucionar todas las posibles variantes de lo que pudiera suceder al día siguiente; Bill preocupado por el que era el mejor amigo de su hermano pequeño y un miembro honorario de su familia; Tonks teniendo pesadillas con un Harry ensangrentado, tirado en el suelo de un frio y oscuro calabozo.

Aquella mañana Adel y Rafiq partieron hacia la ciudad de Salalah, dejando atrás a tres preocupados miembros de la orden del Fénix. Llegaron sin problemas a la ciudad y, dejando sus caballos en una caballeriza, se dirigieron a pie hacia el mercado. Pasearon por entre las paradas de aquel concurrido lugar, lleno de colores y olores, donde la gente gritaba y regateaba los precios, como era la costumbre.

— Maestro ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle? Nada decía en su nota — susurró Rafiq preocupado, tras una hora de pasear por aquel lugar.

— No pierdas paciencia, el chiquillo se mostrará cuando crea que es seguro, sigamos paseando.

No tardaron mucho en ser interceptados por un joven de largo y trenzado cabello negro.

— Saludos buena gente ¿Por casualidad saben de qué color tiene los ojos el halcón? — preguntó en voz muy baja.

— Claro joven, de un intenso y bello verde — sonrió al ver que habían encontrado al enlace de su joven aprendiz.

— Síganme si son tan amables.

Los tres avanzaron en silencio por el mercado hasta salir de él y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al que, Adel, supo era el palacio de verano del Sultán. Pasaron varios controles de la guardia y se adentraron en aquella fortificada edificación.

— El señor Harry nos está esperando en el salón — les informó una vez estuvieron seguros dentro del palacio.

Tan solo abrirse la puerta de un lujoso salón, Harry, se les lanzó a los brazos.

— Maestro, es todo un alivio que hayan podido llegar, vengan siéntense— les dijo señalándoles unos sofás donde alguien ya les esperaba —. Déjenme que les presente a Yamil Al-Thamil, mi tutor. Señor Yamil — continuó las presentaciones — quiero presentarle a mi Maestro Adel Mikah y su ayudante Rafiq Abrajam.

— Encantado de conocerles al fin — saludó Yamil —. Harry no ha parado de hablar de ustedes.

No se entretuvieron mucho en las formalidades y Harry pronto les puso al día de todo lo sucedido. Los dos magos no vieron con buenos ojos las acciones del tutor de Harry, pero pudieron comprenderle cuando supieron que todo era por el amor de un padre a su hijo perdido.

Adel revisó, con mucha cautela, los brazaletes que llevaban en los brazos y copió varias de las runas dibujadas en ellos.

— Necesito un tiempo para analizar todas estas runas y saber cómo están enlazadas. Si no se tratara de quien se trata diría que muchas de las características que explicó no son factibles y solo quería asustarte, pero con ese personaje todas las precauciones son pocas.

— Gracias Maestro —. Tenía la esperanza de que encontrara la manera de liberarle de esa prisión sin barrotes. — He estado hablando con el señor Yamil para seguir con mi entrenamiento.

— Ciertamente eso sería muy conveniente, Harry, ahora más que nunca.

— Si lo desean puedo ofrecerles alojamiento, siempre que sean muy discretos, para que puedan seguir guiándole en los conocimientos mágicos que le sean necesarios.

—Le agradecemos mucho la invitación y la aceptamos encantados. Harry no ha terminado su formación y es vital para él estar lo más preparado posible.

— Mi única condición es que también siga con las enseñanzas que está efectuando de nuestro idioma y nuestras costumbres y los sábados los dedicará a estudiar conocimientos muggles básicos, por si quiere ir a la universidad dentro de unos años.

— Es una petición muy razonable, el saber es un bien incalculable y me tranquiliza que piense en su futuro.

Con una taza de té frio en la mano, fueron acordando horarios para los estudios, entrenamiento físico y mágico de Harry que, al final de la charla, tenía una agenda muy apretada.

— ¿Podrás con todo Harry? — preguntó Yamil, inquieto de que no sobrecargaran al chico.

— Sí, no hay problema, debo estar preparado y pondré todo de mí parte para conseguirlo.

— Harry tengo tres pájaros, que creo conoces bien, esperando noticias fuera de la ciudad — comentó Adel, una vez el tema de los estudios solucionado. No querían decir palabras que Voldemort pudiera tener controladas.

— ¡No pueden acercarse! Dije que nada de pájaros, es muy peligroso que les vean — se preocupó Harry. No sabía qué sistema utilizaría Voldemort para vigilarle, pero todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix eran muy reconocibles y tenía prohibido contactar con ellos.

— Lo sé chiquillo, pero ya estaban con nosotros cuando llegó tu nota, mi amigo en persona los trajo para que nos ayudaran a encontrarte.

— Quizás lo mejor sería que su ayudante vaya con alguien de los míos para informarles que todo está bien y aconsejarles que se retiren. — propuso Yamil que, viendo el problema, no quería romper otra de las reglas del señor oscuro.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo que era la mejor solución y Harry escribió una carta para que se la llevaran a Dumbledore. Rafiq pronto salía de palacio acompañado de Utba, mientras Habib y Harry enseñaban al Maestro sus nuevos aposentos, que eran como un apartamento independiente, con salón, cocina, baño y dos habitaciones.

En el desierto Kingsley, Bill y Tonks estaban de los nervios, habían pasado más de cinco horas y no tenían noticia alguna de los dos magos que había ido en busca de noticias de Harry.

— Si no sabemos nada de ellos al anochecer entraremos en la ciudad — comentó Kingsley.

Ya empezaban a planificar cuando vieron dos jinetes acercarse a lo lejos. Pronto pudieron reconocer a Rafiq acompañado de un desconocido y dejaron sus varitas accesibles, por si las necesitaban. Utba se quedó discretamente alejado del grupo para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

— Traigo buenas y malas noticias — anunció Rafiq a los tres magos, desmontando del caballo —. Harry está bien, sin daños y está con su tutor muggle.

— Supongo que eso es la buena noticia — dijo Tonks — ¿Cuál es la mala?

— Que tuvo la visita de quien no queríamos que le visitara —.Rafiq les explicó lo que Harry les había contado: la visita de Voldemort, sin especificar como le había encontrado, la existencia de los brazaletes, las limitaciones que representaban y la amenaza de que no podía contactar con nadie de sus antiguos conocidos, ni volver a Inglaterra a coste de su vida y la de su tutor —. Me ha pedido que vuelvan a sus casas y que no intenten acercársele. Nosotros nos quedaremos con él un tiempo para seguir entrenándole. Me ha dado esta carta para ustedes.

"El hijo del ciervo está bien cuidado, aunque con las astas muy bien amarradas.

No puede correr libremente por los pastos de su país natal y la verja, del bonito establo en que se encuentra, está vigilada para que no pueda saltarla.

Encontrará la solución para volver a corretear

(No se puede amarrar indefinidamente al descendiente de un merodeador).

Nadie puede volar por estas latitudes para ver al cervatillo, el riesgo de caer es demasiado elevado.

(Pd: Este cervatillo endulzó al Gran Fénix estas Navidades)"

— Lo que yo decía — habló Bill cuando acabó de leer la nota — se ha vuelto poeta. — Cuando se lo cuente a Ron no se lo va a creer.

— ¿Alguien sabe a quién endulzó en Navidad? — preguntó Tonks a sus compañeros.

— A Albus — contestó Kinsgley sonriendo —. Harry le envió una caja que le da caramelos sin fin y está encantado con su maravillosa caja hasta el punto que no se separa de ella, para tener siempre caramelos a mano y supongo que le gusta recordar quien se la regaló. No creo que esta información haya salido del círculo de Albus y nos asegura que es nuestro cervatillo el que escribió la nota. — Ya todos sabiendo quien era el ciervo.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Si nos vamos tengo la sensación de que le abandonamos a su suerte

— Estoy contigo Tonks, pero, por lo que sabemos, es más peligroso para él que nos quedemos cerca. — Kinsgley se quedó mirando al joven que les había traído el mensaje, como auror sabía cuándo alguien le estaba mintiendo y no vio ningún índice de que aquel joven lo hiciera ni que viniera coaccionado —. Si por alguna razón tenéis que dejarle solo o se complican las cosas, escribid un mensaje en este pergamino — dijo dándole a Rafiq el pergamino que utilizaban ellos para comunicarse con Dumbledore.

Rafiq les ayudó a desmontar el campamento y recuperó sus pertenencias y las de su Maestro y, despidiéndose de los tres magos, se unió a Utba para volver a palacio, sintiendo a sus espaldas el ruido de las tres desapariciones.

El desierto volvió a quedar en silencio.

.


	12. Chapter 12 - Visita inesperada

CAPÍTULO XII — Visita inesperada

Ya terminaba el mes de mayo y no tardaría en llegar el monzón y, con él, las lluvias en la ciudad de Salalah. Habían pasado las semanas sin noticias de Voldemort y su maestro no había descubierto todavía como desactivar los brazaletes, cosa que desanimó bastante a su aprendiz.

Harry seguía un entrenamiento muy intenso: Levantarse a las seis para hacer ejercicios con Rafiq, alternando luego lucha con espada con Rafiq o defensa personal con Utba, ducharse y desayunar, clase de idioma y de costumbres con sus dos profesores, clases teóricas de magia y pociones con su Maestro, almorzar con su Maestro y Rafiq, la siesta a la que le obligaba Habib cada día y clases prácticas de magia toda la tarde. Poca energía le quedaba cuando llegaba la cena.

Harry siempre estaba a solas con su tutor a esa hora, reservándole el momento de la cena a su pupilo para que pudieran hablar. Cuando estaban ellos dos solos no utilizaban el comedor "europeo" con mesa y sillas, sino que utilizaban uno más íntimo con decoración típica del país, una mesa baja sobre una enorme y mullida alfombra y rodeados de cojines.

— Si sigues a este ritmo vas a caer enfermo de cansancio — bromeó Yamil, alborotando el rebelde pelo del adolescente.

— Estoy avanzando mucho, eso es lo que importa — Comentó sentándose sobre la enorme alfombra con las piernas cruzadas.

Yamil le sonrió orgulloso, solo obtenía alabanzas en los informes de los profesores que había contratado para que le instruyeran en conocimientos muggles y, aunque iba atrasado por todos los años que no estudió aquellas materias, avanzaba con rapidez y parecía que la informática era algo que Harry disfrutaba y se le daba bien.

Empezaron a cenar hablando de trivialidades. La comida, como siempre, era suculenta y los dos disfrutaban de ese momento de tranquilidad. Yamil era un hombre estricto, de apariencia severa, pero había conseguido ganarse la confianza de Harry en esas semanas y empezaban a sentirse cómodos uno junto al otro.

— Me ha comentado el Maestro Mikah que los exámenes en la escuela de magia son el mes que viene y que hemos de decidir qué vamos hacer.

— Sí, ha hablado con el Gran Capo por el pergamino encantado y están buscando la manera para que pueda hacer los exámenes sin romper ninguna regla —. Nadie se atrevía a decir los nombres de los componentes de la orden del fénix, por si acaso, y habían acabado dándoles apodos a todos y, Dumbledore, había sido bautizado como el Gran Capo, Ron como Zanahoria por el color de su pelo y su familia eran la familia Zanahoria, siendo los gemelos Zanahoria1 y Zanahoria2 y Ginny Pelirroja, Hermione era Avispada y Remus era Lunático.

— Tenedme informado para que pueda tomar las disposiciones necesarias. — Era muy consciente de que debería acomodar toda su agenda de trabajo, para acompañar a su pupilo, si debían desplazarse.

— Yo querría ir a Hogwarts y ver a mis amigos — Murmuró melancólico, les extrañaba mucho y solo le llegaban pequeñas informaciones de la parte de Dumbledore de que todos estaban bien —. Al menos antes podíamos escribirnos, ahora ni eso.

— Sabes que es imposible que contactes con ellos de momento — Yamil se daba cuenta que aquello estaba consumiendo a su pupilo y ya habían hablado de ello con el mago, que también declaró su preocupación sobre el tema. — Con el Maestro Mikah encontraremos alguna manera de que puedas comunicarte, aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

— Gracias. — Sabía que su tutor intentaría buscar una solución, pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera volver a verles y les añoraba mucho a todos.

Las lluvias llegaron y con ellas Harry entró en una pequeña depresión. Se acercaban los exámenes y todavía nadie sabía cómo podría hacerlos, sintiéndose desesperado y atrapado en aquella jaula de oro. Había trabajado muy duro y ya se sabía todo el temario de Hogwarts; estaba muy avanzado en magia elemental, pudiendo dominar el viento, el agua y empezaba a controlar el fuego; en defensa personal había mejorado mucho y era un as con la espada y, ahora, solo veía todos los esfuerzos realizados como inútiles.

Aquella mañana no quiso levantarse de la cama, Tras una mala noche, llena de inquietudes y malos sueños, llegó a un punto de quiebre.

— No voy a levantarme Habib, no insistas y déjame dormir, anula todos mis compromisos de hoy, estoy cansado.

— Señor Harry, tiene que levantarse el señor Rafiq le está esperando ya para sus ejercicios. No puede quedarse en la cama.

— Me da igual, no voy a levantarme. — Y tapó su cabeza con las sabanas.

Se hizo un silencio y Harry pensó que su asistente se había rendido y le dejaba dormir. Lo que no sabía era que había ido a buscar al mago para que le ayudara.

— Estás retrasado Harry — habló Rafiq entrando en la habitación —. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Vamos levanta, no me seas perezoso.

Solo un gruñido se oyó, sin que el bulto bajo las sabanas se moviera ni un ápice.

Todos los que le rodeaban cotidianamente se habían dado cuenta del bajón en la moral del adolescente, pero, sabiendo lo fuerte que era, nadie se imaginó que podría llegar a tocar fondo.

— Vamos arriba. — volvió a insistir, arrancando las sabanas de sobre el cuerpo del adolescente.

— No voy a levantarme — gruñó de nuevo Harry y volvió a atrapar las sabanas cubriéndose del todo.

El personal del comedor había oído la conversación del preocupado Habib con Rafiq, y la noticia de que el muchacho, al que todos habían llegado a querer, no quería levantarse de la cama y que podría estar enfermo empezó a correr por palacio. Pronto la noticia llegó a oídos de Utba que, extrañado, se dirigió a la habitación del chico.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó Utba a Rafiq señalando al bulto en la cama.

— Parece ser que hoy no quiere levantarse — dijo con mofa el mago. — Estoy pensándome si le permito el capricho.

— Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó algo preocupado Utba acercándose— ¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor?

Harry se iba enfadando por momentos, él solo quería dormir, olvidarse de todo, olvidarse del mundo, no quería ver a nadie y menos a un doctor. Volvió a gruñir, pero no contestó, sujetando fuertemente las sabanas para que nadie se las quitara.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y, esta vez, fue Adel Mikah quien entró.

— ¿Qué sucede? Me han llegado voces de que el chiquillo no se encuentra bien — habló dirigiéndose a su asistente y, acercándose, puso su mano sobre lo que suponía era la cabeza de su aprendiz —. Harry ¿estás bien?

Aquello ya colmó la paciencia del menor y la magia empezó a arremolinarse por encima de la cama ¿Es que no podían dejarle en paz? Él solo quería estar solo y dormir. Empezaron a explotar algunos objetos cercanos.

— Harry cálmate — ordenó su maestro —. Tu magia está muy agresiva y es peligroso.

Para colmo de los colmos Yamil, al que nunca veía hasta la cena, cruzó la misma puerta, preocupado por la información que le dio Wadi de que su pupilo no se encontraba bien y seguía en cama.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó extrañado al ver el bulto cubierto en la cama y tantas personas a su alrededor.

— No quiere levantarse, señor — le informó Utba, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero cuando su tutor se acercó y preguntó si se encontraba bien todo explotó. El viento hizo aparición en la habitación, lanzándoles a todos lejos de la cama, los cristales y espejos explotaron y los muebles se elevaron haciéndose astillas al chocar unos contra otros. Todo fue un caos en pocos segundos. Tan solo la cama quedó fuera de aquel tornado de magia y viento.

No fue hasta que Adel pudo intervenir, neutralizando la magia de Harry para calmarla, que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort apareciera en aquella habitación, varita en mano, seguido de seis de sus mortifagos, que tuvieron a todos los que estaban junto a la cama, inmovilizados contra la pared y con hechizos de silencio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Potter — gritó enfurecido el nombre del que sabía era el culpable de todo aquel alboroto — ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

— Mierda —. Harry reconocería aquella voz entre miles y sabía los problemas que su presencia iba a acarrear.

Voldemort hizo desaparecer la sabana, descubriendo el cuerpo del muchacho.

— Ummm, ¿Hola? — No se le ocurrió nada más que decir, falto de palabras y algo agotado por la explosión de su magia. Deslizó la varita, que siempre guardaba bajo la almohada, hacia la parte trasera del pantalón del pijama y se sentó en la cama con un profundo suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Se puede saber que ha sucedido aquí?

— Yo…, yo solo quería dormir — contestó avergonzado de haber armado tanto revuelo — y no me dejaban y…, pues…, parece ser que mi magia se ha alterado un poco.

Algunos mortifagos no pudieron evitar gruñir enfadados, habían sido movilizados solo por la rabieta de un adolescente caprichoso.

— Entonces — habló Voldemort en un peligroso tono, acercándose al muchacho hasta cogerle por la camiseta y levantarlo de la cama sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo —. Si no he entendido mal, tu magia se ha disparado a niveles desorbitados, sacándome de una importante reunión solo porque ¿querías dormir?

— ¡Oye! Yo no te llamé, a mí no me eches la culpa — se ofuscó Harry y, dándose cuenta de lo que le acarrearía aquella falta de respeto, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el dolor del crucio, que no tardó ni tres segundos en sentir.

Mientras dejaba al chico, recuperándose de la maldición en el suelo, miró hacia los cautivos y vio dos caras que no reconocía y, una de ellas, emitía un fuerte poder.

— Tú ¿Quién eres? — preguntó groseramente, acercándose.

Uno de los mortifagos le quitó el hechizo silenciador para que pudiera hablar.

— Adel Mikah.

— ¿Y que hace un mago junto al muchacho? — preguntó desarmando al viejo mago y al joven a su lado y examinando sus varitas.

— Fui contratado para que el chiquillo pudiera controlar su magia. De no utilizarla se le descontrolaba y había tenido problemas similares a lo que ha sucedido hoy. El joven es mi ayudante.

— ¿Y qué le has estado enseñando?

— Mucha meditación para calmar su núcleo, ejercicio físico para agotar su energía y lo mínimo que un mago de su edad debería saber en pociones, herbologia, astronomía, transformaciones y encantamientos.

— ¿Nada de defensa y ataque? — preguntó sospechoso e intentó entrar en la mente de aquel viejo mago, pero tenía fuertes barreras que le impidieron ver lo que deseaba. No dejó que el mago le contestara y se dirigió de nuevo al muchacho, que ya parecía estarse recuperando. — ¿Nada de defensa y ataque Potter? — volvió a preguntar e intentó también entrar en la mente del chico sin ningún resultado, chocando con potentes barreras. — Curioso — murmuró — muy curioso.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que me maldigas de nuevo? — se arriesgó Harry, incorporándose hasta sentarse nuevamente en la cama, con su mayor preocupación en mente.

— Dime tu pregunta yo decidiré si merita castigo, puedo dedicarte unos minutos —. El mago apareció una lujosa butaca y se sentó cómodamente en ella.

— Umm, verás, la semana que viene son los exámenes en Hogwarts y…, ESPERA déjame terminar — gritó al ver que cara serpiente ya levantaba la varita con no muy buena cara —. Solo quiero presentarme a los exámenes, nada más.

— Veamos — e hizo una pausa como si pensara —. En las reglas que establecimos, si no recuerdo mal, estaba que no habría contacto con magos y encuentro a dos magos en tu habitación, primer error — siseó entrecerrando sus ojos.

Harry tragó saliva, pero no contestó y esperó todo lo más calmado que pudo a que continuara.

— Te dije que nada de contactos con tus antiguos amigos y que toda la comunidad mágica debía darte por muerto. Explícame ¿cómo un muerto puede presentarse a los exámenes de Hogwarts?

— Visto así — murmuró, pero Harry no quería rendirse —. Me gustaría presentar los exámenes de este curso, en la escuela que tú elijas — añadió rápidamente —. Quisiera terminar mis estudios y, si das permiso, el maestro Mikah podría continuar enseñándome.

— ¿Y que obtendría yo a cambio del esfuerzo de encontrarte un lugar para que puedas realizar tus exámenes? — una mueca maliciosa apareció en aquellas desagradables facciones.

Harry volvió a deglutir sin saber que decirle.

— Déjame pensarlo. — Habló nuevamente Voldemort viendo que el muchacho no iba a contestar, ya encontraría él el pago a ese servicio.

A un gesto de Voldemort uno de sus mortifagos se le acercó para recibir órdenes.

Aquel mortifago hizo aparecer un látigo en su mano y todos se preocuparon por lo que podría suceder.

—Ven aquí — le ordenó Voldemort a Harry.

Este se levantó de la cama muy lentamente, sin apartar la vista del látigo que sujetaba aquel mortifago, pero no avanzó.

—He dicho que vengas Potter.

Harry avanzó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort.

— Dame tu varita y arrodíllate.

El menor le miró con algo de miedo, pero no obedeció.

— ¿Por qué ha de ser siempre todo tan complicado contigo? He dicho que te arrodilles y me des la varita — volvió a repetir enfurecido, señalando con su dedo el lugar donde quería al muchacho.

Harry se arrodilló, intuyendo que iba a pasar un mal rato y no quería agravarlo, pero eso de entregarle la varita no lo veía muy claro. No tuvo que decidir que, de un "accio", salió su varita de la goma del pantalón de su pijama para caer en las manos de su enemigo.

— Harry Potter has desobedecido, contactando con un instructor mágico no permitido — enunció y Harry sintió el dolor del primer latigazo lastimando su espalda. Se mordió el labio para que ningún sonido saliera de su boca —. Has interrumpido mi mañana, haciéndome perder el tiempo, por una razón estúpida — y volvió a sentir el látigo rasgando cruelmente su carne. Una traicionera lágrima surcó su mejilla.

Voldemort dio una nueva orden a sus mortifagos y Harry fue levantado, siendo sujetado por dos de los hombres, uno a cada lado.

— Nunca permitiré una desobediencia — dijo finalmente y fue su tutor al que giraron contra la pared y empezó a recibir latigazos en su espalda.

—Déjale — gritó Harry viendo desesperado la sangrante espalda de su tutor y se debatió contra los mortifagos que le sujetaban para que le soltaran sin conseguirlo—. Es mi castigo, yo debo recibirlo.

— Tú ya has recibido tu parte, el squib siempre recibirá diez veces tu castigo, tenlo en cuenta cuando pienses en tu próxima tontería. Para algo es el adulto responsable y su deber es vigilarte y controlarte. Si no es capaz de ello le mataré y tú te vendrás conmigo y no será a un palacio con sirvientes donde yo pienso llevarte.

Una vez terminaron los veinte latigazos, dejaron a Yamil sangrando en el suelo y dio orden a sus mortifagos de que se retiraran.

— Te informaré del tema de los exámenes. —. Dejó las tres varitas, que aún tenía en su poder, sobre el asiento—.De momento te permito que los dos magos sigan con sus enseñanzas, visto que todavía no eres capaz de controlar tu magia. — añadió viendo la destrozada habitación y levantó su varita para enviar dos hechizos del mismo color hacia Adel y Rafiq.

Sin decir nada más desaparecieron y los hechizos inmovilizantes y de silencio dejaron de tener efecto, liberando a los que seguían cautivos.

Harry corrió hacia donde se encontraba su tutor, olvidándose de su propio dolor.

— Lo siento señor Yamil, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — Harry repetía, una y otra vez, llorando desconsolado mientras se agarraba al cuello de su tutor.

Yamil casi no podía moverse de dolor, pero no rechazó a su pupilo e intentó acariciarle la mejilla para consolarle, viendo en el estado de nervios en que se encontraba el chico.

Las manos de Rafiq le sujetaron con gentileza, intentando separarle del pobre hombre, que sangraba copiosamente de las heridas de su espalda. Aquel mortifago no se había retenido con los golpes.

— Ven conmigo Harry, vamos a curar tu espalda, mientras el Maestro curará la del señor Yamil. Los dos vais a estar bien dentro de poco.

— Lo siento Rafiq. — Harry le miró con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose al hombre —. He sido un necio caprichoso y he puesto a todos en peligro. Todo es mi culpa.

— Nada es tu culpa — intentó consolarle Rafiq.

Adel recuperó su varita y convocó un montón de pociones y le pasó varias a su asistente para que se ocupara de Harry.

— Chiquillo aquí todos somos muy conscientes del peligro que representa ese mago, no te hagas mala sangre —. Le dijo con voz calma Adel. — Ahora no digas más tonterías y deja que Rafiq se ocupe de ti o entonces si será tu culpa si me enfado.

Harry miró con gratitud a su maestro y se dejó guiar por Rafiq hacia la cama. Una vez le tuvo sentado, le dio una poción calmante, otra contra el dolor y un relajante muscular, para los efectos del crucio que había recibido. Le sacó con delicadeza la destrozada camiseta y, ayudándole a tumbarse bocabajo, curó las heridas abiertas de la espalda. Aquel látigo debía tener algo especial para hacer heridas tan profundas.

Utba se acercó a la cama con Habib en sus brazos, dejándole en la enorme cama al lado de Harry. El joven se había desmayado de la impresión de ver a Voldemort y seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Va a estar bien?— preguntó Utba a Rafiq. La furia bullía dentro de aquel hombre al no haber podido defender a su protegido, viendo con impotencia como era torturado. Nunca habría pensado que aquel monstruo, del que tanto había oído hablar, pudiera ser tan cruel.

— Sí, las heridas no tardaran en cicatrizar — explicó el mago —. No te mortifiques, tampoco nosotros pudimos hacer nada.

Una vez tuvo las heridas cicatrizadas, Rafiq, le hizo beber una poción para dormir sin sueños y Harry cayó inmediatamente en un profundo sueño.

— Ha sido muy valiente y ni siquiera se ha quejado ni una sola vez — comentó Utba acariciando el pelo del chico ya dormido. Veía a Harry con respeto, al haberle visto enfrentarse, sin titubear, a aquel monstruo que parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción. — ¿Hay muchos magos como ese en vuestro mundo?

— Por suerte no, solo el que has visto, pero para nuestra desgracia tiene muchos seguidores y su poder sobrepasa el nivel de casi todos.

Wadi entró en ese momento, armado hasta los dientes, desesperado porque no había podido entrar en ninguno de sus intentos y Utba se lo llevo aparte para explicarle lo sucedido.

Adel se acercó hasta su ayudante — ¿Cómo está? — pregunto viendo a Harry dormir plácidamente.

— Las heridas eran limpias y no han sido difíciles de cerrar, le he dado una poción para dormir, estaba muy nervioso.

— Has hecho bien. Lleva muchos días alterado y deprimido, supongo que hoy ha sido la consecuencia de todo el estrés que llevaba acumulando. Demasiada presión para alguien tan joven.

— ¿Qué nos ha hecho el mago oscuro Maestro? — preguntó Rafiq preocupado por el hechizo que había recibido.

— Un hechizo localizador. Puedo quitarlo, pero sería prudente no hacer nada de momento, no va a perjudicarnos si lo mantenemos activo. No quiero llamar más su atención y que nos separe del chiquillo. Mucho hemos conseguido con que nos dejara quedar a su lado.

Entre los dos repararon cristales y muebles rotos, dejando todo recompuesto, luego se sentaron velando el sueño de los dos jóvenes dormidos. Wadi y Utba se habían llevado a Yamil a sus aposentos, una vez curadas sus heridas, para que también descansara.

Habib se despertó primero y pronto se ocupó de acabar de arreglar la habitación para que, cuando Harry despertara, estuviera todo nuevamente en orden.

No fue hasta bien entrada la tarde que Harry dio señales de quererse despertar y Habib, que era quien vigilaba su sueño en ese momento, fue a buscar al señor Yamil, que había ordenado que se le avisase cuando sucediera.

Cuando Yamil entró, Harry, volvía del baño, ya vestido y arreglado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra señor? — preguntó Harry preocupado, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse, la culpabilidad royéndole por dentro.

— Yo estoy bien, las pociones del Maestro Mikah son muy eficaces ¿Y tú?

— Estoy bien. Lo siento señor Yamil.

Yamil pasó su brazo por los hombros de su pupilo llevándole hasta la zona de la habitación donde había varias butacas.

— Lo siento — volvió a repetir Harry, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos.

— Dejemos muy claro que no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido.

— ¡Claro que es mi culpa! Yo fui quien se descontroló haciendo que viniera. ¡Todos podían haber muerto!

— Pero nadie murió ¿no? Cuando nos impuso todas esas normas sabíamos que estaríamos controlados, además todos los que se ocupan de ti saben lo que sucede y son conscientes del peligro. Tanto a Utba, Wadi como a Habib les expliqué lo sucedido y les di a elegir, todos eligieron quedarse contigo libremente, te aprecian mucho y no quisieron abandonarte. Los dos magos también vinieron voluntariamente en tu busca, sabiendo quien eras y lo que representa estar a tu lado y no vi que se asustaran por ello. En cuanto a mí, creo que te he dejado muy claro que no voy a abandonarte.

Al ver aquellos intensos ojos verdes llenos de culpa suspiró profundamente. Su pupilo era todavía un niño y debía enfrentarse a situaciones de adultos demasiadas veces.

— Harry fui yo quien le hice venir la primera vez creyendo que era lo mejor. Creí que de esa manera te protegería y conseguiría que dejara de pensar en matarte y podrías vivir una vida tranquila aquí conmigo y con mi hijo. Me equivoqué, no me ha devuelto a mi hijo y su obsesión por ti no ha disminuido. Soy yo el culpable de esta situación no tú.

Harry sabía que su tutor había actuado sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, solo guiado por el amor a su hijo, y ya había sido suficientemente castigado por sus acciones al seguir separado de él.

—Yo solo quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa. — Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara. — Quisiera una vida tranquila y estar con mis amigos — murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

— Y lo conseguiremos — le animó su tutor.

Pasaron los días sin noticias de Voldemort y todos estaban inquietos, intentando disimular para no aumentar la evidente angustia de Harry.

Era de noche y Harry salía del baño de su habitación cuando encontró a Voldemort tranquilamente sentado en una de las butacas, Habib yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

— Solo duerme — comentó Voldemort, al ver la mirada preocupada que dirigió hacia el joven en el suelo. — Ven, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Harry revisó primero a Habib que, por suerte, había caído sobre la mullida alfombra y no tenía daño alguno. Colocó un cojín bajo su cabeza y se acercó a Voldemort, sentándose en el lugar que le indicaba.

— Es difícil encontrarte solo— empezó a hablar. — Siempre tienes a alguien a tu alrededor.

— ¿Puedes saber también cuando estoy solo o acompañado? — preguntó preocupado, mirando nuevamente aquellos dichosos brazaletes que tanto dirigían su vida.

— Puedo saberlo todo y en todo momento, pero no he venido a hablar de eso. He encontrado un lugar donde te aceptan para que realices los exámenes de sexto curso con la discreción que se les ha pedido.

— ¿Dónde?

— No necesitas saber el lugar, uno de mis hombres vendrá a buscarte y te llevará. Tú solo tienes que ocuparte de sacar las mejores calificaciones, no espero menos después del esfuerzo que me ha requerido tu petición. Permanecerás en aquella escuela mientras duren los exámenes.

— ¿Mi tutor vendrá conmigo?

— No, iras solo.

— ¿Y las cincuenta millas?

— Se anulara momentáneamente. Cuando termines tus exámenes vendrás una semana conmigo, ese será el pago por mi esfuerzo.

— ¿QUÉ? — Harry se levantó de la butaca, nervioso —. No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, ya puedes quedarte tu escuela y tus esfuerzos, no haré ningún examen y no voy a ir contigo.

El crucio hizo que Harry cayera al suelo y no pudiera seguir argumentando su negación.

— Tú harás lo que yo diga, ahora eres mío.

— Yo no soy tuyo, no soy de nadie — gruñó sin levantarse del suelo, con el dolor de su cuerpo todavía muy vivo.

— Estate preparado mañana a las seis, alista tus cosas, estarás dos semanas fuera.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Voldemort desapareció dejando a Harry llorando de rabia en el suelo.


	13. Chapter 13 - Examenes

CAPÍTULO XIII — Exámenes

Habib despertó desubicado, extrañado de encontrarse en el suelo. Solo recordaba estar preparando la cama y luego… nada. Se levantó lentamente con algo de dolor de cabeza y miró a su alrededor, poco tardó en encontrar al señor Harry sentado en el suelo. Estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas replegadas.

— Sr. Harry ¿Sabe lo que ha sucedido? — preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

Harry levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de su asistente, sintiéndose aliviado al verle despierto y bien, pero no hablo. Habib se preocupó ante la falta de respuesta, sin saber cómo interpretar la intensa mirada que recibió de aquellos enrojecidos ojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

— Señor Harry ¿Qué sucede? — Volvió a preguntar, comprobando que no estuviera herido.

Viendo que no era nada físico le abrazó, susurrándole palabras dulces. Harry le dio una leve sonrisa y, tras un profundo suspiro, solo pudo murmurar que fuera a buscar al señor Yamil y al maestro Mikah.

Harry vio los esfuerzos de su asistente intentando abrir la puerta y que esta seguía cerrada.

— ¿Qué sucede Habib?

— No puedo abrirla —se quejó frunciendo graciosamente el ceño.

Harry se levantó y probó también de abrirla sin ningún éxito, intentando también con su magia sin varita, pero la puerta permanecía obstinadamente cerrada.

Al ir a buscar su varita, para poder canalizar mejor su magia, no la encontró.

— Ayúdame a buscar mi varita Habib, no doy con ella. — Pidió algo nervioso, tras haberla llamado varias veces con su magia.

Los dos buscaron por todos los recodos, pero definitivamente no estaba en la habitación.

— Se la ha llevado — gruñó Harry, dejándose caer en la cama.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de su asistente le explicó lo sucedido: la aparición de Voldemort, la noticia de que había encontrado una escuela para que realizara los exámenes y que, como pago por dejarle hacer los exámenes, tendría que quedarse una semana con él.

— Entonces le ha encerrado para que no avise a nadie y no pueda escapar — Afirmó más que preguntó.

— Seguramente y, como a esta hora de la noche ya todos deben estar en sus habitaciones, solo tú sabrás que se me ha llevado.

Entre los dos comprobaron las ventanas, la puerta de la terraza y todo estaba herméticamente cerrado.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — gruñó impotente, paseando nervioso por la habitación —. Ni siquiera sé a qué escuela voy a ir, no quiso decírmelo.

Habib no sabía que palabras utilizar para consolarle y le condujo a la cama gentilmente. El joven asistente siempre tenía en la habitación todo lo necesario para realizar una infusión con hierbas calmantes, por si Harry tenía problemas para dormir, y se la preparó rápidamente. Esperó a que se terminara la bebida y le arropó, acariciándole el pelo hasta que notó que se había dormido.

Una vez dormido le preparó la bolsa con ropa y enseres personales para esas dos semanas que iba a pasar fuera y se acomodó en el sofá para pasar la noche, velando el inquieto sueño del pupilo de su señor.

Eran ya las cinco de la mañana cuando Habib empezó a preparar el baño. No había dormido en toda la noche por miedo y preocupación, seguían encerrados y no había encontrado la manera de avisar a nadie del problema en que el señor Harry se encontraba. Una vez tuvo el baño a punto fue a despertarle, debía estar preparado para cuando llegaran a buscarle, no quería que le volvieran a decir aquella palabra que tanto le hacía sufrir de dolor. Él no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso de la magia, pero sabía que el señor Harry era bueno y no quería que sufriera más.

Le despertó con dulzura, sabía que siempre tardaba unos minutos en salir de su sueño. Abrió los cortinajes viendo cómo ya se empezaban a vislumbrar las primeras luces de la mañana. Se quedó unos instantes contemplando el precioso espectáculo de luces y colores que ofrecía la naturaleza al despertar el nuevo día.

— Días Habib — saludó Harry desde la cama, sacando del ensimismamiento a su asistente — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las cinco y cuarto señor Harry, tiene que levantarse ¿Recuerda que hoy es un día especial?

Harry recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se levantó rapidamente de la cama.

— ¿Has probado de abrir la puerta?

— Sí señor Harry — dijo compungido. — No se abre, ni la puerta ni las ventanas.

.

Con Habib habían hecho un último intento, uniendo esfuerzos, para abrir aquella condenada puerta, intentaron también romper las ventanas para salir por el balcón, pero Voldemort había asegurado concienzudamente el lugar para que no pudiera escapar de ninguna manera. Harry suspiró derrotado y se dirigió al baño, viendo que nada podría evitar que se le llevaran aquella mañana.

Estaba listo, con la bolsa que le había preparado Habib a su lado. El sonido de una aparición le sacó de sus pensamientos, uno de los hermanos Lestrange estaba en medio de la estancia mirándole con no muy buena cara.

— Vamos Potter, no tengo todo el día, muévete. — Cogió de mala gana la bolsa del muchacho y sacó un bastón de madera de su bolsillo. — Agarra la punta de la madera — le indicó —. Es un trasladador que nos dejará directamente en los terrenos de la escuela donde te esperan.

Harry se acercó, cogió la madera y, tras mirar a Habib, el trasladador se activó desapareciendo del lugar.

A la llegada no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, desestabilizado, oyendo como Lestrange se mofaba de él. Se levantó rápidamente.

— Esto es tuyo, yo no soy tu sirviente — gruñó el mortifago tirándole la bolsa a la cara, haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo por el impacto.

Esta vez las carcajadas del hombre fueron sonoras.

— Imbécil — masculló Harry en voz baja, levantándose de nuevo y limpiando un poco sus ropas.

Miró intrigado a su alrededor, se encontraban en un magnífico y bien cuidado jardín con lago incluido y, no muy lejos, se apreciaba un enorme edificio. Era de madera y tenía varios tejados rojos con sus puntas curvadas. Por el tipo de edificación intuyó que lo habían llevado al Japón.

Un hombre apareció frente a ellos. Vestía un kimono negro, pequeño de talla, delgado, con los ojos rasgados y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

— Bienvenidos a la escuela de magia Bushido — El hombre habló en inglés, pero su acento tenía un gracioso deje. — Bienvenidos al Japón honorables extranjeros.

El hombre y el mortifago se alejaron un poco de Harry para hablar sin que pudiera oírlos y, tras unos minutos, volvieron a acercarse. Lestrange sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry, entregándosela y, sin decir nada más, desapareció.

— Bien muchacho, sígueme.

Empezaron a caminar por los jardines dirigiéndose al edificio, ninguno de los dos habló. Frente a la entrada del edificio se encontraba un chico que parecía de su misma edad.

Aquel muchacho les saludó con una inclinación de su cuerpo y el hombre, tras contestar al saludo, desapareció dejándoles a solas.

— Bienvenido — saludó el chico con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. — Mi nombre es Kazuo Takahashi y va a ser un honor ser tu compañero y guía durante tu estancia en nuestra escuela.

— Gracias, yo me llamo Harry Potter — se presentó también bajando la cabeza en un movimiento similar al que había efectuado el chico para saludarle. — Y agradezco que seas mi compañero y guía esta semana.

— Ven acompáñame, te enseñaré el lugar para que te familiarices.

Entraron al edificio encontrándose en un gran recibidor y se dirigieron a una pequeña estancia donde había largas estanterías llenas de zapatos. Ante la cara de interrogación que puso Harry, Kazuo, sonrió y le acercó a un casillero.

— Este va a ser tu casillero durante esta semana. Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a ello, pero aquí en el interior de un edificio no utilizamos el mismo calzado que se utiliza en el exterior. Debes acordarte de que cada vez que entres o salgas debes venir a cambiarte el calzado. — Le explicó entregándole una especie de zapatillas sin cordones, que eran muy cómodas al calzarlas. — Ven vamos a los dormitorios y podrás dejar la bolsa.

Durante el camino Kazuo le explicó que la escuela estaba repartida en diez cursos, ya que ellos empezaban a los ocho años y salían cuando cumplían los dieciocho.

— Nosotros vamos a presentar los exámenes del primer cuatrimestre del noveno curso — le siguió explicando. — El próximo curso es el último.

— Yo estaría cursando mi sexto curso y también me quedaría un curso para acabar la escuela en mi país. Nosotros empezamos a los once años, pero ¿qué quieres decir con el primer cuatrimestre?

— Aquí en Japón empezamos el primer cuatrimestre en abril hasta finales de julio, en agosto son vacaciones y en setiembre empezamos el segundo cuatrimestre hasta diciembre, vacaciones de invierno y luego en enero empieza el último trimestre hasta marzo.

— Vaya, sí que es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, nosotros empezamos en setiembre y terminamos en junio y luego vacaciones.

.

— Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué haces tan lejos de tu tierra, pero me han prohibido preguntarte y me han dejado muy claro que tú no me puedes explicar nada. Era una de las condiciones para que pudiera ser tu guía.

Harry le miró, pero no objetó nada, no quería poner en problemas a aquel chico. Miró distraídamente a su alrededor, todo era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado y, mirada donde mirada, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

— No te preocupes por perderte, yo te acompañaré en todo momento, tenemos los mismos exámenes y a las mismas horas, aunque creo que tus exámenes serán de final de año. Los que teníamos diferentes, alquimia y magia negra, me los adelantaron para que no tuviera que dejarte.

Atravesaron un último pasillo, donde se empezaban a oír voces y se cruzaron con varios alumnos. Eran las once de la mañana, con la diferencia horaria había avanzado cinco horas con el traslado.

— Ya hemos llegado. Aquí dormirás por esta semana — le anunció abriendo una puerta corredera y entrando en una habitación rectangular.

Era amplia y muy bien ordenada. Al lado de la pared había unas mesas bajas, que debían utilizar como escritorios, con un cojín en el suelo frente a cada mesa. En cada una de ellas había libros, muy bien dispuestos, pero no había camas y cuando Harry le preguntó le enseñó un armario con cinco colchoneta y cinco edredones.

— Estas son nuestras camas, cada mañana las ordenamos para tener más espacio. Puedes dejar aquí tus cosas — le señaló uno de los cinco pequeños armarios que había al fondo. — Dentro tienes un uniforme a tu medida, no está permitido llevar otra ropa dentro de la escuela.

Harry se cambió con la ropa que le habían dejado, un pantalón azul marino, una camiseta blanca y una casaca corta, abotonada hasta arriba con cuello mandarín, a juego con el pantalón. Era de un tejido cómodo y no prohibía ningún movimiento.

Entonces llegaron otros tres chicos que se presentaron y le estuvieron avasallando a preguntas sobre cómo vivían en su país. Eran todos muy agradables y sociables y pronto se sintió cómodo con ellos.

— ¿Sabéis cuando empiezo los exámenes? No me han explicado nada antes de trasladarme hasta aquí. — Preguntó Harry.

— Mira, aquí tienes tú horario. Hoy domingo es día de descanso. Mañana empezamos los exámenes — Uno de los chicos le pasó una hoja que, por suerte, se la habían traducido al inglés.

Harry comprobó que tenía dos exámenes cada día, uno por la mañana y otro por la tarde, aunque vio asignaturas que él no había estudiado nunca como la alquimia, la iniciación a la medimagia o la magia negra, pero no estaban marcadas en su horario.

— Te han marcado las asignaturas que sabían podías presentar examen — le explicó Kazou cuando preguntó.

Todos los exámenes se dividían en dos partes, el teórico y el práctico. Así tenían transformaciones y pociones para el lunes; encantamientos y herbologia para el martes; cuidado criaturas mágicas y runas para el miércoles; defensa durante todo el día del jueves, ya que tenía tres partes: teórico, práctico y duelo, por la noche tenían astronomía; acababan el viernes con historia y aritmancia.

— El sábado por la mañana tenemos examen de kendo y de artes marciales — le explicó Kazou —, nos podrás acompañar o quedarte durmiendo en la habitación.

— ¿Kendo? — preguntó Harry.

— Combate con Katana ¿conoces la Katana?

— Sí, es una espada algo curvada.

— Eso es, lo que para aprender utilizamos el shinai, es un sable de bambú.

— Yo he estado entrenando con espada, quizás podría hablar con vuestro profesor para saber qué nivel tengo.

— ¿Quieres hablar con Sensei Kenshi? ¡Qué valiente eres! — Dijo uno de los chicos — Ese maestro es un tirano.

— Seguro que aprovechará para poder avergonzarte frente a todos. — Esta vez habló Kazou haciendo una mueca graciosa —. Es un sádico, nos martiriza durante horas hasta que caemos agotados y entonces se ríe y menosprecia nuestro poco nivel.

— No le asustéis, tampoco se lo va a comer — se rio otro de los chicos —. No hace falta que decidas nada ahora, tienes hasta el sábado para hablar con Sensei Kenshi.

— Venga vamos que llegaremos tarde a comer, son casi las doce — Harry sonrió, parecía que Kazuo era el más responsable del grupo.

— Normalmente nuestras escuelas no tienen comedores, los alumnos comen en las mismas aulas, pero como esto es un internado el director decidió que todo el mundo comería en el mismo lugar — le explicó uno de los chicos.

La primera experiencia en el comedor fue algo estresante para Harry, todo eran mesas bajas, tradicionales de aquel país. Kazuo le mostró cómo debía situarse: de rodillas sobre el cojín, descansando las nalgas en los talones y el empeine de los pies sobre el suelo, colocando las manos sobre el regazo cuando no comía, la espalda permanentemente recta.

No se colocó bien a la primera y algunos alumnos se rieron de él, oyendo como repetían la palabra Gaijin, que Kazuo le explicó en voz baja que significaba extranjero.

Avergonzado, al percatarse de que era el centro de atención, se fijó nuevamente en cómo estaba situado Kazuo y rectificó su posición.

El que le explicaron que era el director de la escuela se levantó, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos.

— Todos sabéis que esta semana acogemos a un alumno venido de muy lejos, quiero que todos seáis respetuosos y le ayudéis en lo que necesite. Esta semana hablaremos todos en su idioma, el profesor Tayler, vuestro profesor de inglés, os estará escuchando y vuestra evaluación se verá influenciada por los esfuerzos que efectuéis. — El hombre miró directamente a su nuevo alumno. — Se bienvenido entre nosotros. — y le saludó bajando su cabeza, gesto que imitó Harry.

En el comedor no podían hablar y el silencio era absoluto, solo roto por el ruido de los utensilios. La comida también era muy diferente a lo que estaba habituado, pero Harry, no queriendo llamar más la atención, comió todo lo que le servía su nuevo amigo: arroz, sopa de miso, pescado crudo, verduras, algo de fruta. Lo peor fue que tuvo que comer con palillos y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo viendo como su comida se escurría sin llegar a su boca, sacando más de una risilla entre los alumnos.

Fue una semana muy diferente a lo que Harry estaba habituado en Hogwarts, todo era orden, silencio y respeto, fueras donde fueras. El único sitio donde los alumnos se explayaban era dentro de los dormitorios y fuera en el jardín. Cada día a las siete en punto de la mañana ya estaban todos, sin excepción, en el comedor para un ritual de meditación. Le explicaron que era para reunir energía positiva para el día que empezaban.

Pero lo más curioso era que cuando terminaban las clases, todo el colegio se ponía a limpiar, aulas, pasillos, baños y solo veías niños de todas las edades manejando escobas, fregonas o bayetas. Cuando Harry preguntó porque no usaban magia para limpiar, Kazuo, le explicó que era una lección de vida, si sabías que era un esfuerzo limpiar era más fácil recordar que no debías ensuciar.

Harry fue bien aceptado por el grupo de amigos de Kazuo, pero el resto de la escuela le miraba con algo de recelo. El idioma no fue un problema porque todos dominaban el inglés y los profesores también se dirigían a él en ese idioma.

Salían del último examen del último día y Harry no pudo más que suspirar profundamente. Kazuo y sus amigos se miraron y compadeciéndole le sacaron fuera al jardín para que pudiera respirar y hablar sin preocuparse de que alguien le llamara la atención.

— Gracias — Agradeció sinceramente aquel gesto —. Un minuto más de silencio y creo que hubiera explotado.

Todos se rieron, sabiendo que al extranjero le había costado un montón mantenerse quieto y en silencio en muchas ocasiones. Los profesores le mantenían vigilado constantemente y cada vez que intentaba hablar, aunque fuera en susurros, algún profesor le mandaba callar y le regañaba diciéndole que no se hablaba en el comedor o por los pasillos o en la clase o fuera donde estuviera en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo te han ido los exámenes Harry? — preguntó uno de los amigos de Kazuo.

— Creo que bien, he de reconocer que tenéis un buen nivel en esta escuela. Si no hubiera recibido las clases con mi profesor particular no sé si hubiera llegado a vuestro nivel.

— No te menosprecies Harry — le increpó juguetonamente Kazuo —. Todos hemos visto tus hechizos en los exámenes prácticos de defensa, transformaciones y encantamiento y eres mejor que muchos de nosotros.

— Y no hablemos de tu nivel en duelo ¡Nos ganaste a todos! — habló otro amigo. — Oímos que los profesores comentaban entre ellos de tu buen nivel y alguno propuso que realizaras un duelo con uno de los mayores, pero no oí lo que decían al final.

Harry se avergonzó un poco, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Llegaron las siete, la hora de cenar y todos volvieron a entrar. El ambiente era mucho más relajado, al haber terminado los exámenes, pero seguían sin hablar y Harry no pudo más que suspirar interiormente.

Era la mañana del sábado y el despertador sonaba insistentemente, Kazuo dio un manotazo para que se callara.

— Harry — llamó medio dormido y le empezó a hablar en japonés.

— Mmm, Kazuo te oigo, pero no te entiendo, estás hablando en tu lengua — balbuceó Harry, sin abrir los ojos desde su tatami.

Dormían los cinco en el suelo en medio de la habitación, uno al lado de otro y, Kazuo, era el responsable de que todos se despertaran por la mañana. A Harry no le fue difícil adaptarse a dormir en el suelo con aquella cómoda colchoneta.

— Lo siento, todavía no había despertado la neurona que me deja hablar en tu idioma. — se rio divertido —. Decía que si has decidido venir con nosotros a nuestras evaluaciones en artes marciales y kendo y te preguntaba que si estás seguro que no quieres quedarte durmiendo un rato más.

— Seguro. Quiero saber qué nivel tengo, solo he entrenado con mi maestro y nunca he competido con nadie.

— Upssss, tú mismo, pero el maestro te va a machacar amigo. No se diga que no te he avisado.

Los cinco se fueron levantando y, tras la ducha, se dirigieron hacia el comedor para desayunar. Después del desayuno fueron directamente hacia el dogo donde se impartirían los exámenes. Kazuo le había explicado que primero efectuarían el de artes marciales y que se sentara para esperar y viera lo bueno que eran los japoneses en aquella disciplina.

Y en verdad eran buenos, Harry envidió no saber moverse de aquella manera, parecía que danzaban con su contrincante, con gestos elegantes y precisos para conseguir vencer. Kazuo no quedó en mal lugar y estaba feliz cuando vino a sentarse a su lado.

— Nos dan media hora de descanso y luego habrá las evaluaciones en Kendo.

Se dirigieron a unas mesas donde había algo de refrigerio, zumos y pastas con poder calorífico para dar energía.

Y el momento llegó.

— Alumno Harry Potter acérquese — El profesor era de constitución pequeña, como la mayoría en aquel lugar, aunque su masa corporal era considerable por sus años de entrenamiento, pero lo que más impresionaba eran sus ojos, que parecían que te atravesaban con su mirada. — Me han dicho que quiere que le evalúe en mi disciplina.

— Sí Sensei, pero yo no he practicado Kendo, sino lucha con espada.

— ¿Y en qué nivel cree que está?

— No lo sé Sensei, nunca me he examinado.

Una gran risotada y unas palabras en japonés hicieron reír a todos. Harry no sabía que había dicho, pero miró a su amigo y este se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor muy divertida.

— Que alguien le entregue el Shinai. Alumno Harry Potter, voy a medir su nivel. — le anunció al fin su profesor cuando los dos estuvieron armados con las espadas de bambú de entrenamiento.

Harry estaba nervioso por medirse con el propio profesor, pero se puso en guardia como Rafeq le había enseñado. No iba a decepcionar al que consideraba como un hermano mayor e iba a dar todo para que aquel profesor no le humillara.

Las risas fueron disminuyendo a medida que Harry aguantaba el nivel que le imponía el profesor, aunque luchaban con estilos diferentes, se defendía perfectamente, atacando cuando veía una oportunidad. El silencio fue sepulcral cuando Harry encontró una falla en la defensa del profesor y atacó consiguiendo desarmarle.

Los dos se saludaron, como mandaba el protocolo y el profesor le felicitó públicamente, dejando a todo el alumnado con la boca abierta. Entonces un alumno entró en el lugar y le transmitió un mensaje al profesor.

— Quiero a todos practicando en silencio hasta que yo vuelva — Se dirigió a los alumnos —. Alumno Harry Potter sígame.

El profesor salió del aula seguido de Harry, que se encontraba nervioso ante aquel giro. Caminaron por pasillos y pasillos y, al final, el profesor le hizo entrar en una gran sala.

Dentro, sentados en una larga mesa sobre un pequeño estrado, se encontraban tres hombres, uno era el Sensei de defensa, el otro el de magia negra y el tercer hombre era el director de la escuela. El profesor de kendo se sentó con ellos, dejando a Harry de pie frente a la mesa. Empezaron a hablar en su idioma y parecía que iban entrando en un desacuerdo porque sus gruesas voces se elevaron y el profesor de defensa se veía nervioso.

El profesor de magia negra salió de la sala sin decir nada y el director se dirigió a Harry.

— Alumno Harry Potter, como director de esta escuela quería hablar con usted. Le recibí en este centro con reserva y reticencia, pero su comportamiento ha sido ejemplar y nos ha dejado a todos asombrados con sus resultados. Hemos corregido ya sus exámenes y ha aprobado todas las asignaturas con la puntuación máxima, excepto en historia de la magia, pero es comprensible al no conocer la parte de la historia de nuestro país. Por ello se le felicita con todos los honores.

Tras recibir el cuaderno con sus resultados, los tres profesores se levantaron y se inclinaron levemente frente a Harry y este balbuceó un gracias, inclinando también su cabeza para presentar sus respetos a aquellos hombres.

— Se nos ha exigido un examen práctico especial solo para usted. — Siguió hablando el director —. Quiero que sepa que no estoy de acuerdo con ello, considero que es demasiado joven, pero nada puedo hacer más que recomendarle que busque su fuerza interior para afrontar esta prueba con coraje.

No le dio tiempo de pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras que se oyó el ruido de varias apariciones tras su espalda. Seis mortifagos, completamente ataviados con sus túnicas y máscaras se presentaban amenazadoramente frente a él, con sus varitas levantadas.

— En guardia alumno Harry Potter — anunció el profesor de defensa, algo que el profesor no debía decirle ya que Harry ya estaba con su varita levantada y la espada de bambú, que se había llevado involuntariamente, en la otra mano —. En este combate no habrá restricciones de hechizos, solo la maldición de la muerte no puede ser lanzada en esta sala. Nadie podrá atravesar las puertas hasta que haya un vencedor. Alumno Harry Potter debe luchar por su supervivencia en este combate real.

Y con aquellas palabras los profesores y el director desaparecieron del aula y esta se fue convirtiendo en un bosque. Harry pronto se escondió tras uno de los árboles que habían aparecido y las maldiciones empezaron a llover. Los mortifagos no se retenían, había oído gritar un par de crucius y alguna que otra maldición rompe huesos o cortante. Harry se defendía bien, estaba bien entrenado, se movía con rapidez para evitar que le alcanzaran y atacaba sin descanso.

Pudo dar a uno de los mortifagos con una maldición rompehuesos y le oyó gritar.

— Uno menos — susurró sin sentir remordimientos.

Convirtió el palo de bambú en una verdadera espada e hirió en el hombro derecho a otro de los mortifagos, aprovechando su inatención para enviarle un desmaius.

— Dos menos.

Uno de los mortifagos le alcanzó y laceró profundamente uno de sus costados. El dolor era intenso, pero no iba a dejarse vencer y atacó con rabia a aquel mortifago hasta verlo en el suelo inconsciente.

— Tres menos — siguió contando, habiendo evaluado que los tres que quedaban eran más buenos y serían más difíciles de alcanzar.

Perdía mucha sangre y se envió un hechizo a sí mismo para parar la hemorragia, dándose un pequeño respiro, escondido tras unas rocas.

Oyó ruido de pasos acercándose y, solo guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, envió un desmaius hacia aquella dirección y sonrió al oír el ruido de un cuerpo caer.

— Cuatro menos.

Los dos que quedaban le mantuvieron en guardia durante horas, luchando y defendiéndose sin descanso. Estaba agotado y no podía dar un paso más, herido del costado, con un brazo roto y dolorosas lesiones por todas partes que le dificultaban el movimiento.

Escondió su olor y su aura para que no le pudieran encontrar y reposó unos minutos subido a uno de los árboles, la suerte hizo que los dos mortifagos, buscándole, pasaran por debajo del árbol en que estaba subido y, sin pensarlo, les envió un par de maldiciones para dejarles inconscientes.

Al haber un vencedor la sala se convirtió nuevamente en lo que era y Harry cayó dolorosamente al suelo al desaparecer el árbol en el que estaba subido. Unos aplausos resonaron en la sala, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort estaba frente a él.

— Estoy asombrado por tus habilidades Potter, nunca creí que pudieras superar esta última prueba, la verdad, creí que me darías el gusto de verte sangrando e inconsciente — habló acercándose —. Y en cambio has tumbado a mis seis mortifagos.

— Eres un hijo de puta — masculló Harry, no le importaba si le mandaba un crucio por insultarle, no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse, pero no iba a demostrarle que estaba vencido.

Quedó tumbado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente por todo el esfuerzo realizado, esperando a que aquella serpiente decidiera si debía sufrir más dolor.

— Esta vez no voy a tener en cuenta tus palabras, como premio por haber vencido, pero no tientes más a tu suerte.

La puerta se abrió y el director de la escuela entró acompañado por su profesor de magia negra.

— Mi Lord — saludó el profesor inclinándose servilmente.

En cambio, el director cabeceó muy rápidamente, pero no se inclinó, cosa que extrañó a Harry. Parecía como si aquel hombre no fuera muy feliz de ver a cara serpiente en su escuela.

— ¿Qué va a suceder ahora con el muchacho? — preguntó el director con voz segura.

— Curadle, en el estado en que se encuentra no creo que aguante un traslado internacional. Que mañana a las seis esté preparado, uno de los míos se lo llevará. —. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer a los mortifagos caídos y luego él también desapareció.

Una mujer entró en la sala y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Harry.

— ¡Pobrecito mío! — Exclamó la mujer — Soy la enfermera alumno Harry Potter y voy a ocuparme de dejarle en buen estado, no debe preocuparse —. Pasó su varita por encima y le dio una primera poción para estabilizarle — Ayudadme a llevarle a la enfermería, aquí no puedo hacer nada más.

Le pusieron en una camilla y no tardaron en llegar a la enfermería, donde se ocuparon de todas sus heridas. Por la tarde recibió la visita de Kazuo y sus amigos. Le explicaron que ya toda la escuela sabía que se había enfrentado en duelo real contra seis magos oscuros en la sala especial y que había vencido. Solo se oían cuchicheos de alabanza y asombro sobre el poderoso inglés.

— Mañana me voy — les contó — Os voy a extrañar, habéis sido muy amables conmigo esta semana y os lo agradezco.

— Nosotros también te extrañaremos Harry ¿Podremos escribirnos?

— Claro, me gustará mucho recibir noticias vuestras. Igual el próximo curso también puedo pasar mis exámenes aquí y volvemos a vernos.

— Eso estaría muy bien. Eres una buena persona Harry Potter.

Nada más pudieron decirse que la enfermera les echó de la enfermería, alegando que su paciente debía descansar.

Ya no les volvió a ver. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el director le acompañó hasta el punto de encuentro con el mortifago que debía recogerle. Tras preguntarle cómo se encontraba le miró muy serio.

— Alumno Harry Potter durante esta semana nos ha demostrado su talento y destreza al igual que su ética y honor. No permita que le cambien. — El hombre hizo una pausa mirando y evaluando aquel joven. — Es joven y tiene una vida llena de presiones, haga aliados y sepa encontrar luz en el oscuro camino que debe recorrer. No se deje abatir.

Harry cabeceó emocionado por las palabras de aquel sabio hombre.

— Tendrá nuestras puertas abiertas siempre que quiera o necesite, si nos pide asilo nadie podrá arrebatarlo de nuestra protección. Déjeme entregarle este presente — Y colocó un grueso libro en sus manos —. Le ayudará a aprender algunas de nuestras técnicas de defensa y ataque, poco conocidas por los occidentales.

— Gracias — Harry aceptó el libro e inclinó un poco su cuerpo demostrando su respeto. — Lo estudiaré con mucha atención.

El ruido de una aparición les silenció. Lestrange estaba frente a ellos y Harry no pudo evitar un leve escalofrío al pensar en lo que podría pasar durante aquella semana en manos de su enemigo.

— Gracias por todo Sensei, tendré en cuenta sus palabras. Sé que han sido pocos días, pero guardaré un grato recuerdo de su escuela — y Harry se inclinó de nuevo hacia aquel hombre con respeto.

Cogió el trasladador que le tendía impaciente Lestrange y desaparecieron del lugar.


End file.
